Bloody Roar: Renewal
by Xardion
Summary: Sequel to Bloody Roar: The Next Level. Shin and Rei return in the lives of the other zoanthropes and things develop from there on. Epilouge uploaded! Please R
1. Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Bloody Roar or its characters. But Shin and Rei are of my design

_AN: As written, this is a sequel to the Bloody Roar; The Next Level fic. If you haven't read that, I suggest that you do so if you want to know what's going on. Also, it may be awhile before I can actually work on this fic. Basically, I'm putting this here in order to remind myself later._

_Now that that's said, enjoy…_

**_Introduction_**

_Why?_

_Because we can't let the pact dictate our lives. We should use it to move on to the future where things like that don't happen again._

_Why are you helping me, Kenji?_

_Because you and I are the same.___

_……… We…should go. You're right. There's no sense in dying here_

********************

_Years later…_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The couple embraced each other and kissed as the crowd clapped.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Ohgami."

The clapping turned into cheering as Yugo and Alice finally separated, smiles full on their faces as they left the church, all the while passing many friends and family.

_Reception_

"A rabbit and a wolf. Talk about an extreme case of opposites attract."

A group of four was currently talking about the newlyweds. One was a man with a massive frame, scar over his eye, and short, spiky blond hair. Next to him was a woman, wearing a red dress and had blond hair as well and green eyes. Across from her was another woman, with blue eyes and similar spiky hair, but longer. She was wearing a black dress, which she seemed to be uncomfortable in. Finally, the last one was a raven-haired man, hair that was braided in his back. He wore a pair of glasses over his eyes. Gado, Jenny, Jane, and Long.

"Tell me about it." Jenny responded to Gado's earlier comment. She then threw a mischievous glance at Long and Jane. "Speaking of which, when are you two going to get together?"

Long was caught off-guard by the question, something that doesn't happen to him often, "Uh, well..."

Jane managed to back him up, "Prying into our lives again, Jenny? And here I thought you gave that up."

The green-eyed bat zoanthrope shrugged casually, "Old habits die hard. And why shouldn't I?" She looked off to the side and smiled again. "You two are the only ones left. I mean, even the kids are set up to be married."

"What?!"

That came from Kenji, the raven-haired youth that Jenny had cast a glance at. With him was the brown-haired, brown-eyed girl, Uriko. They were standing nearby when Kenji had noticed Jenny's glance and overheard her comment. Uriko had heard it as well and her face was light red from embarrassment.

"It's no big secret." Jenny continued. "You two are almost always together."

"Ooh, sounds like a secret engagement, eh?" Jane added.

Uriko grew in an even deeper shade of red along with Kenji, who was practically spluttering in his words, which was unusual for the normal calm and silent youth.

"H-hey! That's not..."His eyes wavered slightly and suddenly caught something in the crowd.

_'Is that...?'_

The object he was looking at seemed to hear his thoughts, for his eyes turned straight at him and widened in recognition. The figure moved toward them, accompanied by another person and they soon reached the group.

"Hello Kenji. Uriko. It's been awhile."

"Shin. Rei. You guys came."

The two in question was a boy and a girl, about the same ages as Uriko and Kenji. Shin had dark, unruly hair not unlike Kenji with strange honey-yellow eyes. The girl had medium blue hair and eyes. Aside from those features, she looked almost exactly like Uriko.

"Hello Uriko. K-Kenji." Rei spoke quietly.

Kenji gave her a quick glance, "Are you alright?"

Shin nodded, "She's fine. She's just used to calling you...you know...Bakuryu."

Bakuryu. Kenji wasn't particularly fond of hearing that, even though he accepted it as a part of him. But considering Rei's more than unusual past, he could understand fully.

"Oh, okay. Well, glad you two could make it."

"Well, if it isn't the elusive Shin."

Shin turned to meet Yugo. The man was of medium size and build with an X-cross scar between his eyes. Next to him was the bride, Alice. Her short, lavender hair matched with her usual kind expression as she looked at the others.

Shin let out his hand, "Yugo. Alice. Congratulations."

Yugo grasped it firmly, "Thanks, Shin. How have you two been?"

"We've been well. Rei and I managed to find an apartment. The good part is that its in the neighborhood, so we'll be seeing you guys again."

Alice smiled, "That's great. But it'll be awhile before you see us again." She held onto her groom, "We're going to the Bahamas for our honeymoon."

"That's wonderful. I hope you enjoy yourselves."

Yugo smirked, "Oh you can bet on that."

"Yugo!" Alice exclaimed while lightly slapping his shoulder

Everyone laughed lightly at the display before Kenji asked Shin, "Are you going back to school? It's the final year."

He nodded, "Yeah. It'll be a little difficult with work and all, but I can pull it off."

"And Rei, what about you?"

The silent girl nodded, "I will attend as well."

Uriko smiled, "That's great. We can get together, hang out, have lunch. It'll be great."

Kenji gave his compatriot an exasperated look, "Uh, Uriko. Don't overdo it."

Rei answered her though, "That...sounds nice."

 "Really? Okay! See Kenji. She thinks it's a good idea."

Kenji retorted, "Well she doesn't know you as well as I do."

Uriko frowned and stuck her tongue out, "Meanie!"

Shin gave a slight chuckle before talking, "Well, we better get going now. We have a long day tomorrow."

"So soon? You just got here."

"Sorry, but I have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

Gado placed a hand on his chin, "You two are quite busy. Work and school. You're far too young for this."

Shin turned to the lion zoanthrope, "It needs to be done. Don't worry. We'll manage."

Kenji nodded understandably, "Okay. We'll see you in a week at school then."

"Deal."

******************************

_Oh yeah, one more thing. I just got Bloody Roar 4 and it rocks. I may add some of the characters from there and go along with its storyline later on._


	2. New Beginning

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

Chap. 1

_School_

"Shin! Rei! Hiya!"

Uriko sighted the two after she met up with Kenji and picked up her lunch. The silent pair sat away from most of the students and by the windowsill. Uriko waved at them and she and Kenji moved to sit by them

"Uriko, Kenji, hi." Shin nodded.

"Come sit with us." Rei suggested.

But Uriko was already taking her seat next to Rei while Kenji moved over to sit next to Shin. At seeing the two of them together, Kenji couldn't help but see their similarities more closely. They were pretty much identical except for Rei's blue hair and eyes as opposed to Uriko's brown ones. It made him remember who Rei truly was.

"So what have you two been doing with yourselves?"

Shin answered, "Much. After last year, we couldn't stay at the orphanage any longer. So before then, I had to find some sort of work in order to find a place to live. Rei was allowed to stay at the orphanage, so it was easier to get the money. But even so, it wasn't simple."

Kenji looked over at his friend, "You could have asked us for help."

Shin looked back at him, "I didn't want to burden any of you. And since I was the only one working, I didn't mind it."

Kenji nodded, but was still a bit worried. What Shin had done was enough responsibility for an adult. And Shin wasn't even past Kenji's age. But he could understand his sense of responsibility. Like Kenji, Shin's 'training' gave him that sort of quality. But still...

Uriko pressed on, "So then what?"

"After a long while, I found a small job in a restaurant. It wasn't much, but it was enough to save up to rent an apartment. And even then, it wasn't over. It took me another two months just to buy the necessary equipment for myself and Rei."

Uriko sighed, "That all sounds tough."

"It is. But we managed. My boss has been very kind to me."

Uriko's eyes suddenly lit up and before either Shin or Kenji could say anything...

"Well, how about we visit your place after school?"

"Uriko..." Kenji whispered.

"Oh, come on Kenji. I just want to visit you guys. You've been gone for a good year and I feel that we have to catch up."

"Well I don't know." Shin retorted. "It's not exactly the best place in the world. And I have to work after school. I won't be back until late."

"Rei can take us, right?" Uriko countered.

Kenji shook his head at Uriko's assertiveness, "Uriko, we shouldn't in..."

"Okay."

Both Kenji and Uriko blinked, "Really?"

Shin nodded and then turned, "Rei, is it alright?"

Rei, who had been silent for most of the conversation, smiled, "Yes. I can show them after school."

Uriko smiled back, "Great. After school then."

The bell for class rung and Rei stood up from her seat and waved goodbye before heading to class. As she left and the others were rising to leave as well, Shin turned.

"Thanks Uriko."

"Thanks? For what?"

"Well. Ever since I took Rei into our home, she's been home alone a lot. I want to be there for her, but work doesn't allow it. I hoped school would help with that, but it still wouldn't have solved afterward."

Uriko smiled again, "Well, if that's the case, I can come over every day. We can chat, talk, homework." She stopped briefly, "Well, maybe not homework. But it'll be fun."

Shin now mirrored Kenji's worried glance, "Uhh, sure. Anyway, thanks. What about you, Kenji?"

The dark-haired zoanthrope shrugged slightly, "Well since Yugo left on his honeymoon, I'll have to watch the house. And I have a lot of homework to catch up on. So I'm afraid not."

Uriko pouted, "Ah, come on. You can come with us. Don't you want to see where they live?"

Shin agreed, Yeah Kenji. It's no problem really. You can do your homework there. I just want Rei to have some company."

Kenji thought about it, "Well, I'm not sure about that, but I guess I can stop by."

"Good. Thanks Kenji." Shin answered. "So, I guess I'll see you later."

Kenji nodded, "Yes."

**********

_After school_

"Well this is it."

Kenji, Uriko and Rei arrived at the house. It was a small apartment within a complex. Entering the house, they found that it was scarcely furnished, with only a two small desks and floor mats for sitting. A small TV was also in place, as well as various papers. Rei settled her books to the side and motioned to others to do the same.

"Do you want something to drink. There is some tea here."

The two nodded and Rei moved over to the kitchen area and filled a kettle with water. While she did, Uriko went over to the balcony window.

"Wow, this is a great view."

Rei called from the kitchen, "Yeah. I'm told it's the best around."

Kenji joined Uriko and looked down. On the balcony, there were more sheets of paper, with drawings on them this time. Kenji examined them to see various pictures of the sun rising and setting.

"I drew those."

Rei came toward the balcony with the others. Kenji handed her the picture back.

"These are good."

"Thank you. I don't really try to draw them though."

Uriko came over and looked at the images as well, "Are you kidding? These are top-notch images. You've got a real talent."

Rei's face flushed at the compliment, "You're too kind." She moved out past the two and toward the sunset. Her long blue hair waved gently in the coming winds, "I really drew them from Shin. After I...was saved by Alice, he took great care of me and helped me to discover myself. But he seems to do so at his own expense. Since he is not here when the sun sets, I thought...well you know...he would like to see it this way."

The whistle on the tea pot sounded and Rei quickly went back inside to take care of it. Both Kenji and Uriko exchanged glances, both seeming to ask the same question.

_'What is their relationship?'_


	3. Sleep

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Chap. 2

_Morning..._

The rays of the dawn slowly made its way over the horizon, bringing forth the new day ahead. As it came, the light passed over a certain house and engulfed it with a comfortable light.

"Morning Rei. Sleep well?"

The blue-haired zoanthrope awoke and arose from her bed on the floor. She looked over to see Shin standing in the kitchen area, making some breakfast for the two of them.

She gave a quiet yawn, "Yes."

Shin called out, "And your homework?"

"Finished." She replied. Then, "But what about you?"

"I had to cram in a few hours, but I finished it."

"You were?" That seemed strange since Shin had returned home late yesterday. "How did you get sleep and wake up so early?" she inquired.

Shin replied nervously, "Well...I kinda napped."

Rei nearly jumped from the bed, "A nap? Shin, you have to get more rest than that."

Shin didn't answer her. This wasn't the first time she had said that. His honey-yellow eyes focused on her slightly, unknowingly giving him a fierce glare

"You should get ready."

Rei shook her head as she entered the bathroom. She was worried about Shin's growing condition. He barely has time for rest given his job and school. Not to mention maintaining the house every month. He wanted to seem strong, but she knew that deep down, he was beginning to reach the brink. Still, there wasn't much she could do about it. These thoughts continued as she entered the shower. And truthfully, he was strong. Hopefully he will be able to hold out. _'I just hope he doesn't lose it. I'm not sure what I would do without him around.'_

After Rei had washed up and gotten dressed, Shin had finished making breakfast. It was a small meal, but Rei understood. They had to watch their budget and thus their food as well. As they ate, she gazed at the boy across from her. She saw the slight mark of fatigue on his face and only wondered if he would be able to make it though class without passing out this time.

Meanwhile, Shin's mind was on his own task of getting through the day. Because he missed some sleep, he would have trouble paying attention in class. Even his zoanthrope abilities had a limit and he would have to really concentrate now. He would also have to find some rest period. Lunchtime would seem most appropriate. He would miss being with his friends, but they would have to wait.

But apparently, they didn't think so...

**Knock, knock, knock.**

Shin blink at the sound of the door being knocked on and rose to answer it. Standing outside were the faces of Uriko and Kenji.

"Uriko? Kenji, what are you guys doing here?"

Uriko gave a toothy grin, "Well, me and Kenji thought it would be a good idea to walk with you guys to school."

Kenji turned his head to the side, "Actually, it was her idea. I was just dragged along."

Uriko gave him a light elbow jab and looked back at Shin, "So anyway, you guys ready?"

"Uhhh, sure."

********

_School, Lunchroom..._

The classes went on and off as normal. As Rei met up with Kenji and Uriko, she began to worry about Shin. He was in another class so she wasn't able to watch him. But she still worried nevertheless. So much so that her two compatriots noticed.

"Something wrong, Rei?"

"I'm...it's nothing. Nothing at all."

Uriko decided the stay silent _(for once)_ however Kenji wasn't quite done yet.

"Hm. Where's Shin?"

Rei looked up, "I...don't know. Last I remember, he was on his way to Math class. I haven't seen him afterward."

Kenji nodded slightly and stood up from his seat, "Hm. I'm going to see if I can find him."

Without another word, Kenji walked out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. Now alone, Uriko leaned over the table at Rei.

"All right, spill it. What's the problem?"

Rei flushed slightly, "Uh, well....uh..."

"Are these seats taken?"

The new voice came from a young man who had approached them. He had sleek black hair and piercing eyes. His ears bore several earrings and his face bore an arrogant grin.

Uriko frowned, "As a matter of fact, they are Reiji."

Reiji held up his hands, "No need to be so vicious. I come in peace. Actually, I just came to meet your friend here." He turned to look at Rei, "And who might you be?"

"I am Rei."

"Rei, huh. I like it." His grin grew and he leaned forward, "Goes right along with Reiji, don't you think?"

Uriko sucked her teeth loudly, "So does an old boot. Now get lost."

Reiji simply shrugged and began to walk away, but not before winking at Rei. Uriko stuck her tongue out in reply and then turned back to Rei.

"He's such a jerk. And what's the deal with all of those earrings?"

Rei merely shrugged, "He seemed nice."

"Well, you don't know him that well." Uriko sulked. "He's nothing more than a world class jerk. He thinks he's better than everyone."

"Well that does sound...disagreeable."

Uriko switched subjects, "Now, what were we talking about? Oh, yeah..."

**********

Meanwhile, Kenji made his way upstairs toward Shin's classroom. His movements were silent as he looked into the room, only to find no one there. As he started to turn to go back to the lunchroom, he then stopped. _'What was...no.__ It must be nothing.'_ But he heard it again. _A...slight fluttering sound._ It sounded like a bird. A somewhat large bird. But it was too low to hear normally. _Unless you're a zoanthrope._ He began to track the sounds until he reached a storage closet. The sounds were more present there and as he looked up, he saw a hatch on the ceiling. Climbing up the nearby ladder, he slowly opened the hatch. He kept his guard up as he peered in. Within was an old empty room-space. It was dusty and all sorts of leftover object remained. As Kenji's eyes roved around, he finally saw the source of the sounds.

"Shin?"

Near a window, seated on a desk, was Shin. His eyes were closed, indicated that he was obviously asleep. But that's not what surprised Kenji. What surprised him was that Shin was sleeping...in his beast form.

-------------

_AN: For those who have forgotten, Shin's beast form is a harpy eagle. Thus the flapping sounds._


	4. Work

Disclaimer: You know the drill

__

__

__

_AN: This chapter is a little short. Sorry._

Chap. 3

"Shin?"

Kenji edged his way into the room space where Shin was still sleeping by the window. As Kenji moved toward him, he noticed that Shin's wings were no longer his hands, but rather, they were swept on his back. His now talon hands were driven deep into the desk he was sleeping on. Kenji quietly made his way closer.

"Shin?"

The call was a mere whisper, but it was more than enough for the eyes to flash open, revealing the deep, honey yellow glare. Before Kenji could react, Shin suddenly leaped at him, tearing his talons from of the table as he pounced onto Kenji. Kenji wasn't ready for that and was floored to the ground. Shin instantly raised his claws to strike when Kenji called out.

Shin, it's me! Kenji!"

The harpy eagle zoanthrope blinked and shook his head slightly. When he came to his senses, he remembered what had happened.

"Kenji? What are you doing here?"

Kenji planted his hands on the floor, "I was looking for you. But I didn't think you'd attack me like that."

Shin blinked again and hastily lifted off of Kenji, "My apologizes. I...reacted."

Kenji lifted himself off the ground as Shin reverted back into his human form. His clothes were still wearable, although his shirt now had two holes on its back. Kenji dusted himself off and gave Shin a penetrating glare.

"What were you doing here?"

Shin noticed Kenji's look and half-ignored it, "I was sleeping. You weren't supposed to find me here."

"I almost didn't." Kenji countered. "But did you know that moles had a great sense of hearing?"

Shin blinked and scratched his head, not noticing Kenji strange attempt at humor, "I knew I forgot something." He turned around and looked out the window. "Well, since you know, I might as well tell you the rest." He sighed, "I've been so exhausted lately and I had to get some rest. You know that we can revitalize ourselves faster in beast form, so I thought that by sleeping this way, I wouldn't be so tired later."

Kenji nodded, but retorted, "Even so, it's only temporary. Eventually, your human form will be too drained. And you can't control your transformation like that."

Shin knew that was true as well. If a zoanthrope becomes too drained in their human form, they would automatically change into their beast form. If that were to happen to Shin while he was in school, everyone would freak out. The world in general was still skeptical about zoanthropes as a whole.

"I know. I just...needed to sleep." Shin muttered. He looked down, "School, work, home. I don't get that much time to rest."

Kenji merely watched him. He already knew that Shin was straining himself with all that he did, but wasn't aware that he had gone this far. He then realized something.

"Rei doesn't know, does she?"

Shin turned and gave a slight chuckle, "No. She suspects, but no." He looked up and glared; his human glare not unlike his eagles. "She doesn't need to know. I have to be strong for her." His voice lowered, "Even if it is a facade."

Kenji placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Come on. Let's go for now. We can talk about it later."

Shin gave another chuckle, "That's my problem. I don't have a later."

******

The rest of the school day went without incident. When the two boys returned to class, they said nothing about Shin's little nap. After school, Uriko and Rei began to walk back to her apartment.

"I hate math."

"That's the fifth time you've said that, Uriko."

Uriko frowned, "Well he's the sixth. I hate math."

Rei shook her head, amused. Although Uriko was pretty bright, math was just her pet peeve.

"It's not that bad."

"Oh, don't get me started on you." Uriko shot back. "I saw your face when Mr. Izami gave us that assignment."

Rei's face flushed. She was doing alright in math herself, but she seemed to have developed Uriko's distaste of it, but to a much lighter degree.

"Well..."

"Hey guys."

Kenji wheeled up from behind them on his bike and braked beside them.

"Kenji, hi. You caught up after all." Uriko smiled.

Rei smiled as well, but said nothing as Kenji answered, "Yeah, well, I just had a few things to do."

Suddenly, a thoughtful smile formed over his lips, frightening Uriko slightly. Kenji was never the type to smile openly.

"Say, what are you guys doing for dinner?"

Now both girls looked at him strangely...

***********

_Saori-san's__ Restaurant..._

The restaurant was fairly small, but well lit in the public square. Inside, the place was poorly furnished, but had comfortable atmosphere. As waiters moved through the customers to get their orders, the cooks in the back were hastily creating the meals. Among them was a young man with honey-yellow eyes. He was moving quickly to get the foodstuffs ready for the cooks to use. As he was pulling out a box of rice, one of the servers up front called him. A lovely woman with midnight black hair and green eyes.

"Shin-san. Taraki couldn't make it in today, so can you work up front in his place for a bit?"

Shin nodded, "Sure thing."

He removed his apron and washed his hands before exiting the back and out into the dining area. As he did, he turned to grab the order from the woman who had called him.

"Okay, table seven called for this one so hurry up."

"I'm on in Saori-san."

The woman smiled, "I owe you a big one, Shin."

Shin nodded and took the food to the designated table. As he did, he looked over at the meals briefly. _'Hmm.__ This food looks like something Uriko would eat.'_ He was well aware of the girl's unusually high appetite. _'Okay, table sev...'_

Shin stopped abruptly as he saw who was sitting at the table. Rei, Kenji and of course, Uriko.

"Hiya, Shin."


	5. Friendly Management

Disclaimer: Same as always. See chapter one.

Chap. 4

"What are you guys doing here?"

Uriko smiled broadly, "Well we decided to eat out and we heard this place had good service."

Shin chuckled, "Heh. You never cease to amaze me with your schemes, Uriko."

Uriko placed a hand behind her head, "This wasn't my idea. The credit goes to Kenji."

Shin's yellow eyes blinked in surprise, "Kenji?"

Kenji simply shrugged as if it was no big deal. "It sounded like a good idea."

Uriko gave him a skeptical look, "Get serious. You had this planned out from the start."

Shin smiled lightly, "Thanks a lot, you guys." He then blinked, remembering that he was still holding their orders. "So anyway, here are your orders."

Uriko squealed in delight as the food was lowered before her, "Wow, alright."

Without delay, Uriko dove into the food and began to eat it ravenously. The remaining three watched her in amazement as she devoured her food.

"Geez, for a kitty cat, you sure eat like a lion." Kenji joked.

Had Uriko noticed that Kenji had made a joke, she would have choked on her food. But she was too into her meal to pay attention.

"Hey, what can I say? I love food." she garbled out in mid-chew.

"I wonder how you never gain any weight." Rei suggested.

Uriko glared at the blue-haired girl, "I could ask you the same thing."

Rei glared back, "Hey, I don't eat nearly as much as you do."

"Hey Shin, you're needed in the back."

Saori had called in from behind Shin. At this, Shin snapped into attention, remembering that he was at work, "Oh, I have to go. Excuse..."

Saori however, walked up behind him a second later, "Actually, never mind. Kairi has already taken care of it." Her blue eyes roved over the others at the table.

"Friends of yours?"

Shin face flushed slightly as he began the introductions, "Yes. This is Kenji, Uriko and Rei. Guys, this is the owner, Saori."

"A pleasure to meet you." Kenji replied.

Uriko waved as well, "Same here. Great food."

"Thank you." Looking at Shin, "Shin, why don't you take a break for awhile?"

Shin blinked again in surprise, "But I couldn't..."

Saori cut him off, "Don't worry. It's a slow night anyway."

Shin half-frowned, "But it wouldn't feel right if I relaxed while everyone else worked."

The dark-haired woman simply waved her hand, "As I said, don't worry. It's okay really. Besides, between school and work, how long are you with your friends? Go on. It's my treat."

Shin couldn't believe what he was hearing. It wasn't his way to simply sit by while everyone worked. But Saori was giving him a gift and he sometimes felt it was impolite to refuse one. Bowing lightly, "Domo arigato, Saori-san."

Saori just gave a sweet smile and went off. Shin nervously pulled up a chair and sat down with the others.

"She's a really sweet woman." Kenji commented.

"Yeah. She was the only one who picked me for work."

********

_Flashback…_

"Yes?"

"I'm here to apply for the job."

Shin had arrived at the small restaurant. It had been a long day for him, but this was his last stop. Saori nodded, "Oh yes. Please come in."

Saori led Shin into the small office room in the back. Shin waited for her to indicate that he could be seated. Saori looked at the paper before her briefly before returning her gaze to the young man.

"So, what experience do you have?"

Shin looked away nervously, "Well, the truth is, none. I have no working experience."

Saori gave a simple nod, "I see. Well..."

Just then, a man entered the office with a tea kettle in his hand.

"Saori-san. I finished...whoa!

The guy suddenly slipped and fell forward. The tea kettle fell out of his hand and into the air toward her. But before it made contact, it suddenly stopped in mid-air. Saori blinked as she saw that Shin had grabbed the kettle with one hand while holding the man from falling with the other. Gently, Shin lowered the pot to the table while the man righted himself up.

"Are you alright? I'm terribly sorry, Saori-san."

Saori however still had a shocked look on her face. As the man apologized again, she broke out of it and smiled lightly.

"It's okay, Kairi. Just be careful next time."

Kairi bowed solemnly and then left the room. Shin meanwhile began rubbing his hands. The kettle was hot and in catching it, he had burned his hand. But his face gave no indication of any pain. Saori quietly grabbed a potholder and poured herself a cup of tea. Taking it to her lips, she sipped it while Shin watched, somewhat nervously. After she had finished, she place it down on the table.

"How soon can you start?"

Shin blinked, "E-excuse me?"

Saori focused on him, "You wanted a job here, right?"

Shin nodded absent-mindedly, "Y-yes."

Saori smiled, "So when can you start?"

Shin gave a smile of his own, "As soon as possible, Saori-san."

Saori nodded, "Well then, how does tomorrow afternoon sound?"

"Sounds great."

Saori stood up, "Well then, I'll see you here tomorrow, Shin-san."

Shin almost shot up out of his seat, "You can count on me."

Saori gave a small bow while Shin returned it with a big one. After he was dismissed, Saori sat down and sipped her tea again, eyes closed.

_'His reflexes...He's definitely a zoanthrope.'_

*********

"So anyway, that's what happened."

"Wow, that's cool." Uriko cheered.

"I guess." He looked at Kenji, who nodded in agreement. However, upon looking at Rei, he saw that she had a strange look on her face as if she was disturbed by something.

"Rei, what's wrong?"

"She feels...strange." she half-whispered.

Uriko blinked, "Huh? Who does?"

"Saori."

Shin looked at her seriously, "What do you mean strange?"

Rei looked at her plate thoughtfully, "I don't know. Something familiar...and yet..." Her gaze waved up to see Saori in the background. "I don't know. Maybe it's my imagination."

Both Kenji and Shin looked at each other, as thought they shared the same question. Uriko was equally quiet for a moment and then chirped, "Hey, no doom and gloom here. Let's eat!"

Rei nodded and began to eat. The two boys shrugged and the four continued their meal.

*******

Later the night, after the three had gone home, the restaurant was just closing and the lights were off. As Saori put on the locks, outside Shin was closing the side exits as well.

"You have some nice friends, Shin." Saori commented.

Shin nodded, "Thank you Saori-san."

"Would any of those ladies happen to be your girlfriend?"

Shin blinked in surprise, again. "Girlfriend? Oh, no. Uriko is nice, but she and Kenji are much closer than they show."

"I see. And how about the blue-haired one? Is she Uriko's sister?"

"Sister?"

Saori shrugged as she pulled the gate closed over the door, "Well, seeing as how they look so much alike, I thought they were related or something."

Shin scratched the back of his head, "Well, it's hard to explain."

_'How can I explain that this girl was in fact as altered clone of Uriko that was once used to try and kill his friends? While we're at it, let's mention that I used to be a lethal assassin who also tried to kill his friends?'_

"Okay. So what about her?" she answered, breaking his thoughts.

Shin answered unsteadily, "Well...I take care of her."

"Huh?"

Shin felt somewhat relieved that for once, he was able to surprise her, "We live together in a small apartment not too far from here. We came out of the same orphanage."

"Does she work too?"

Shin shook his head, "No. She has schoolwork to worry about."

Saori narrowed her eyes, "So do you. Are you telling me that you take care of her, a house, schoolwork and a job here?"

"That's about right."

Saori placed a hand on her hip, "Shin, that's far too much for a young man like yourself to be doing."

Shin looked away, "I don't have a choice. We're too old to go back to the orphanage and I refuse to let Rei live out on the streets."

Saori partially smiled within. At least that question was answered partly. He's very close with Rei, although how close remains unknown. _Was it a sibling bond or a romantic one?_

"Hmm. I see. Well, you better get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight Saori-san."

Shin waved goodbye to the young woman and walked off for home. However, if he had turned a millisecond later, he would have seen Saori's eyes briefly flash in a peculiar golden shine...

_'Shin, Rei...'_


	6. Deja Vu

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chap. 5

_School..._

Class had just ended and the four teens had exited the school conversing with each other.

"Isn't it a little early to have a school dance?"

Uriko beamed, "Hey, I'm not complaining."

Kenji shook his head comically at Uriko's enthusiasm, "The dance isn't until a month. Right now they're just planning for it."

"That's right." she grinned. "And I'm helping out as well. What about you guys?"

Shin shook his head, "I don't have time for it. Sorry."

Uriko frowned a bit and shrugged before looking over at the other two, "What about you guys?"

Rei smiled, "Sure. I'd love too."

"I guess you can count me in." Kenji added.

Uriko cheered, "Alright! This is going to be great."

Shin looked away briefly and then back at the others, "Well, I better be going. I'l see you guys later."

Uriko waved as Shin turned to leave, "Alright, see ya."

However, Kenji stopped him for a moment. "Actually, do you mind if I join you?

Shin blinked, but nodded, "Sure. Okay."

Rei waved, "Well, we'll see you guys later."

"Right."

*************

Kenji and Shin were making their way toward the restaurant. The streets were unusually crowded, but the two teens were able to slink through the crowds.

"Is this how you always get to work?" Kenji asked while dodging a couple walking their way.

Shin shrugged, "I usually use my bike, but it was damaged a week ago." He looked over at Kenji and a weird grin formed, "Hey. Since we're running, we might as well do it someplace with less traffic."

"Like where?"

Kenji watched as Shin suddenly stepped around another group of people and disappeared. Looking up, he saw Shin running up the side of the wall heading toward the roof. Kenji gave a brief smile before he vanished from the crowds as well. High above the streets, Kenji and Shin rapidly jumped across the rooftops, moving in blurs. Despite Shin's lead, Kenji quickly caught up and the two raced side by side.

 After a few minutes, the duo arrived on a building just in front of the restaurant.

"Hey, we made it." Shin remarked. "I wish I thought of this earlier. I have time to spare now."

"If that's the case..."

Shin turned his head to see Kenji jump back away to the far end of the roof. Once he landed, he shifted his body into a stance. A fighting stance...

"How about a spar to pass the time?"

Shin smiled and folded himself into the same stance, "You're on."

The two shinobi faced each other, not even drawing up a single breath. Suddenly, in one instant, they were in the air. They flashed right by each other and then landed on the roof again. Without even stopping to turn around, Shin jumped back into the air and spun around, his leg following in a clean kick. Kenji however, sensed it coming and ducked down. Shin flew right over Kenji and landed on the edge of the roof. Kenji arose and lashed out with his own kick, but Shin jumped over it and landed behind Kenji. Kenji turned just in time to block the punch Shin sent out. But it was a feint as Shin snapped his arm back and hopped up in a double kick. Kenji was caught with the first one, but he pushed the second one away, causing Shin to be catapulted further into the air. Seeing him prone in the air, Kenji shot into the air and caught his back.

"Lightning...Spiral!"

He began to spin in the air and he turned upside-down. As they began to plummet to the ground, Shin struggled and slipped out of the hold. Both of them flipped right-side up and landed on the roof again.

"You've haven't changed." Kenji noted. "Still with the aerial tricks."

"Oh I don't know." Shin suddenly dashed at Kenji. Kenji was ready to block whatever was coming when Shin suddenly vanished. Turning around, he saw Shin reappear and still moving toward him. Shin ducked down and slid under Kenji with a swift slide kick. Instinctively, Kenji flipped over the slide and landed on his hands. Holding himself in place for a moment, Kenji pushed himself back with both feet flying. Shin sidestepped and jumped back.

"That one was pretty grounded." Shin joked.

Kenji nodded, "It's also new. Not bad at all."

"Same to you. You've learned a trick or two, yourself." Looking over the side of the roof, "Well, I better get to work." He faced Kenji briefly and held up the trademark ninja stance with his fingers.

"See you around Kenji."

Kenji returned the gesture, "You two."

Both of them disappeared...

************

"This is going to be great."

"You said that already, Uriko." Rei sighed.

"I know." she giggled. "But I'm so exited."

Rei looked forward, "So...has anyone asked you to go to the dance?"

"A couple of guys." she shrugged.

Rei kept her gaze forward, knowing full well what would happen next when she asked, "Did Kenji ask?"

As expected, Uriko's face flushed in a light pink, "N...not yet."

Rei gave a light smile. She knew that she and Kenji had a relationship that went a little beyond friendship, but they were relatively shy about it.

"Are you expecting him to?"

Uriko was still trying to recover, "Uhh, well..."

Rei suddenly burst out laughing, "Oh come on. You're so obvious, 'Riko. You want him to ask you to the dance."

Uriko stammered, "Well...maybe...hey, what about you?" Uriko had come out of her stupor at decided to reverse it on Rei. "Has anyone asked you?"

Rei simply stared ahead at the door to the apartment. At first, Uriko thought she was avoiding the question, but when her gaze went forward, she stopped as well. There in front of the door, was Saori.

"Saori-san?"

Saori quickly turned around and faced the girls, "Rei, Uriko. Hello. How are you?"

Uriko answered, "Fine. What are you doing here?"

Saori gave a shy smile, "Well, this is kind of embarrassing." She focused her gaze on Rei, "I came to see you and Shin."

"Well, I'm afraid that Shin went straight to work." she replied. "He usually leaves right after school."

"Oh. I see." She answered back. Both girls gave her a quizzical look. Saori is aware of Shin's working hours, so she should have known that he goes straight from school to work. Rei observed the woman more closely, _'She's...hiding something.'_

Saori's friendly voice broke her thoughts, "Well, I should head there as well." Saori began to move away, but then stopped and looked at Rei again. The strange feeling of familiarity rushed into Rei again.  "But may I ask you a question, Rei?"

"What is it?"

"Do you remember me? Before the restaurant?" she asked in a strangely icy tone.

Rei blinked in near surprise, "I...do not."

Saori closed her eyes briefly, "I see." Opening her eyes, her friendly visage returned, "Well, I'll see you around. Have a nice day, you two."

Saori strode away, leaving both girls greatly confused.

"What was that all about?"

Rei was more confused that Uriko. But for some strange reason, it didn't bother her at all. Like a twisted deja vu.

"I...am uncertain."

*************

_Ohgami residence..._

Kenji walked down the block on his way to his home. The spar with Shin had worn him out a bit, but he had homework to do. Entering his home he received a slight surprise.

"Yugo."

The brown haired, wolf zoanthrope turned to his brother, "Hey Kenji."

"Hey, you're..." Kenji suddenly stopped, sensing something amiss. 'Where's Alice? And why was he back so soon?' Their honeymoon was supposed to be another two days.

"Is something wrong?" he asked finally.

Yugo folded his arms, nodding at Kenji ability to pick things up, "Well, we kind of ran into something."

_'Uh, oh.'_ ,was all that Kenji could think.


	7. The New

Disclaimer: See chapter one

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

Chap. 6

|

|

|

|

_Hospital_

Yugo and Kenji were both outside of one of the rooms in the hospital. Both males had their arms folded, but Yugo seemed a little more worried. At that moment, one of the nurses exited the room. Yugo looked up at her.

"So how is she?"

The nurse folded her arms lightly, "Her injuries are healing well, but she's still unconscious."

"Can we see her?"

"Of course."

Yugo nodded and he and Kenji entered the room. There in the bed was a young woman, most likely Kenji's age. Her medium hair was coppery in color and her right arm was bandaged. Her eyes were closed, but her breathing seemed steady. Next to her, another woman was examining the last of her injuries.

"Hey, Ally." Yugo said to the woman. "How is she?"

Alice turned to face the wolf zoanthrope, "Better. She's asleep."

Yugo sighed, "Well, that's a lot better than when we found her."

|

*************

|

_Flashback, Airport..._

"Ah, home sweet home."

Alice and Yugo had just returned from their paradise honeymoon in the Bahamas and were standing outside waiting for a taxi.

"I don't know. We could have stayed for a little longer." He grinned wolfishly, "You know, just for fun."

Alice playfully poked him in the ribs, "I think you had too much fun, mister."

His grin turned to light chuckling, "You act like you didn't enjoy it."

Now it was her turn to grin, "Well, that's my little secret then."

Yugo gave a half frown, "Hey that's not fa..."

Suddenly, Alice whirled around and gave him a deep kiss. Yugo was completely caught off-guard and was stunned as she moved away.

"Yeah. I enjoyed it. Now come on, let's..."

Yugo suddenly shot out his daze and grabbed her shoulder, "Wait."

Alice looked back up and saw that her husband's face was one of seriousness.

"What is it?"

Yugo turned his head around, his nose sniffing the air. "It's faint, but..." He sniffed again, "I smell...blood. And..."

He turned in one direction and began to walk, very quickly. Alice followed and they wound up going down three blocks and into an alleyway. There they found...

"Oh my god!"

Lying in a heap of trash was a young girl, badly injured. Blood was seeping out of a nasty gash in her right arm and an equally bad wound in her side. Alice quickly moved to the girl and placed her hand on her neck.

"She's still alive." she exclaimed. Quickly, Alice began to tear strips from her dress.

"Call the hospital quickly. I'll deal with this."

"Alright."

|

*************

|

"So that's the story."

Alice brushed a hand over the girl's head, "It was horrible. Her whole arm was slashed and she was stabbed in the side. I'm surprised she was able to heal so quickly."

Kenji narrowed his eyes and examined the unconscious girl, "Do you think that she's a zoanthrope."

"I don't know." Yugo shrugged. "It's possible. But I don't sense anything."

I wonder who did this to her?

Well, we can ask when she wakes up.

"Yeah." Yugo then moved behind Alice and lightly wrapped his arms around her. "Some end to a honeymoon, huh?"

The rabbit zoanthrope smiled lightly and reached back to caress his cheek, "Don't worry. I'll make it up later." Pulling away, "But right now, you two have to leave so that she can get her rest."

Yugo smiled and moved to the door, "Alright. See ya..."

"Mmm..."

"Hey, she's waking up."

Yugo and Alice turned at Kenji's remark to see that the woman was stirring. Slowly her eyes opened, showing her equally brown eyes, although one of them seemed darker. Almost red. Alice took it as one of her injuries.

"Where...?"

Alice placed a hand on the rising girl, "Don't try to move. You need to rest your body."

The girl slowly lowered back into the bed, "What...happened?"

"Maybe you could tell us." Yugo questioned. "We found you severely not far from here. You look like you've been in a fight."

The girl shut her eyes tightly, "I...don't know. I remember...a white...something." She shook her head lightly. "I don't know."

Alice gave a light smile, "Well, you're safe now. Just rest."

"Thank you."

"I'm Alice No... She stopped herself, realizing an important fact. "Oh what am I saying? Alice Ohgami." She then motioned to Yugo and Kenji, "This is my husband, Yugo Ohgami and his brother, Kenji."

The girl looked over at the two men and answered, "Nagi. My name is Nagi."

|

*********

|

"Nagi huh? Will she be alright?"

The following day, Kenji, Uriko, Shin, and Rei were all sitting in cafeteria in school. Kenji had related to them about the mysterious girl that was in the hospital.

"Yeah. Alice just said that she needed to rest now."

Uriko chomped down a spoonful of her food, "Maybe we could visit her, see what kind of person she is."

A knowing frown formed on Kenji's face, "I don't think that's a..."

Uriko cut him off and chirped, "Oh don't be such a stiff, Kenji. We're just showing a little curtesy."

The frown deepened, "Uriko..."

"Come on. It'll be great." Uriko went on. "Who knows? She might even be from this school."

"I doubt it." Kenji answered while taking a sip of his drink. "I didn't recognize her. And there's no one in this school with that name."

This earned him a hardened gaze from Uriko. "How do you know that?"

"I, uhhh...have my sources." he replied nervously.

Uriko blinked at his comment and let it slide (For now). Turning to Shin, "Yeah, anyway we should go meet her, right?"

Shin shook his head, "Sorry Uriko. But Kenji is right. After all, this girl still needs to recover. It wouldn't be good for all of us to just pop in there."

Uriko pouted, "Hmph, men. What do you say, Rei?"

Rei suddenly jumped and blinked hard. "Huh?"

All three at the table looked at her strangely.

"Rei, you alright?" Uriko asked.

Rei just gave a weak smile and waved her hand, "Oh, it's nothing. I was...just daydreaming."

Uriko shrugged while Kenji simply looked back at his lunch. Only Shin continued to look in her direction. Unlike the others, he didn't take her words for truth. He knew her enough to know when she had something on her mind and suspected as much. Her sudden daydream only confirmed his suspicions. Rei noticed his gaze and looked away, further telling him that something was amiss.

_'We'll talk later.'_

|

*******

|

_Later (Much later)_

Shin returned home exhausted and tired from the long day's work. But he didn't let it show as he entered the apartment and looked to see Rei into her homework. Rei lifted her eyes from the book and looked up at him.

"You look tired."

Shin gave a weary smile as he closed the door behind him. "I am. But you're not getting out that easily."

A shy smile formed on her face, "Was I that obvious?"

"Yep." He moved next to her and on the floor.

"So what is it?"

The shy expression faded away, "Saori...saw me the other day."

"She did?'

"Yes. It was strange." Rei slowly looked up at his eyes, "She asked if I...remembered her."

His eyes narrowed, very slightly. "That is strange."

"But what's stranger is that..." She began to struggle for words. Words that might express what she felt then.

"I don't know...I might."

Shin lowered his head for a long while before lifting it up to meet her gaze again, "Rei. You know that this job is probably the only thing that's supporting us right now." He hesitated, "But if there's any reason you think I should leave, any sort of danger, then...I will."

Rei blinked in shock and quickly shook her head, "Please don't. I just wanted you to know." Going in thought, "It's nothing dangerous, just a little weird. It's nothing to be concerned about."

Shin continued to hold his gaze and Rei found herself wanting to look away. But Shin finally turned his head, "Alright. If you are sure, then alright." Looking over at the clock, "You better get some sleep. We have an early day tomorrow."

Nodding, Rei moved over to her futon nearby and pulled the covers over herself. As Shin moved away so that she could sleep, she whispered.

"Shin..." She felt she had to say something, but she didn't know what.

"Good night."

Shin nodded, "Good night, Rei."

As Shin left, Rei found herself thinking about what happened. And not just the talk they had, but something else. As she drifted to dreamland, one final thought entered her mind.

_'His eyes…I never thought they were…so beautiful…'_


	8. Upcoming

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chap. 7

_School…_

"Almost got it."

Uriko and Rei had just finished putting up the final banner to the dance. It was to take place in two days time, but Uriko wanted to be way ahead of schedule. Unfortunately for Rei, she was dragged into helping her.

"No, no, no." Uriko frowned from below the ladder. "You have to move it a little to the right."

Above, Rei frowned back, "Oh come on Uriko."

Uriko pouted and Rei sighed, "Alright, alright."

She moved the banner over and the brown-haired girl below smiled, "Much better."

Rei shook her head as she came down the ladder and to the floor. _'Uriko is going to pay for this. And I know just the thing.'_ she grinned inwardly.

"So Uriko. Has Kenji asked you to the dance yet?"

The plan worked like a charm and Uriko's face blushed almost instantly, "Uhh, well, no. But why would he anyway?"

"Because you two are made for each other." Rei answered plainly.

Uriko tried her best to hide the deepening blush, "Stop it."

Rei continued, "Instead of waiting for him to ask you, why don't you ask him? Kenji is kind of shy, you know." Even though she was teasing her, she did want to help those two get to together. If Uriko could just focus her usual energy into it, then they would be the cutest couple ever.

"Hey! What about you, Rei?" Uriko suddenly cried. "Has anyone asked you to the dance?"

"No." Rei answered simply.

"Well, I've got an idea. Why don't you ask Shin to take you?"

Rei blinked and her cheeks flushed lightly, "Shin...?"

Rei turned to hide her blush, but Uriko noticed it instantly, "What was that?"

"What?"

"That!" she pointed to her lightly flushed cheek, "You just..."

"Hello ladies."

Both girls turned to see a smirking Reiji standing behind them. Uriko instantly frowned at his interruption.

"Reiji, what are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by and I thought, 'I should ask the prettiest girl in the school to the dance'." His gaze centered in on Rei. "Miss Rei, would you accompany me to the dance?"

"Uh, well." Rei started uncertainly. Reiji simply smiled while he waited and finally Rei answered.

"Sure. I'd love to."

This earned a gasp and a shocked expression from Uriko. Reiji on the other hand, simply widened his smile.

"Great. So I'll see you then."

Reiji walked away, still smiling while Uriko finally broke out her own and and practically yelled, "Rei, are you nuts? The guy's a jerk."

"He seems nice enough." Rei answered back. It was true. Though his attitude seemed a little too arrogant at times, he was always kind and respectful to her. But in hoping to calm down her now steaming friend, she continued. "Don't worry. If anything happens, I'll slap him all over the dance floor."

Uriko's glare began to soften and it suddenly turned into thoughtful smile, "Hm. Well, since you put it like that."

***************

_Ohgami__ Residence..._

Kenji had just returned home from school. His arrival was a little early, but it didn't matter to him. In truth, he was absentmindedly trying to avoid Uriko. He never said it, but he was nervous about asking her to the dance and he didn't know how to do it. But he knew he had to hurry before someone else asked her. He just needed some time to think.

"Yugo? You here?" Kenji called out. The house was quiet, but Kenji did detect some faint sounds coming from upstairs. Moving up the stairs, he headed for one of the rooms and entered in. But he had neglected to knock and when he entered, he was faced with the backside of a young woman. A backside barely clothed in a damp towel.

"*gasp!*"

Kenji swiftly turned around as the young woman pulled the towel over herself tightly and dashed into the bathroom nearby.

"Oh, sorry!" Kenji quickly blurted out.

The woman's voice came out of the bathroom, "No. I'm the one that's sorry."

The door creaked open and the woman stepped out, this time wearing a blue bathrobe.

"Kenji, right?"

Kenji turned to see that it was the injured brunette from the hospital. _Nagi__..._

"What are you doing here?"

She was about to answer when a rumbling sound came from downstairs and Yugo burst into the room.

"Hey Nagi. I...oh, hey Kenji. I didn't know you were here." A devious grin formed, "Kenji, you sly devil. Going for two girls, huh?"

Kenji's face almost flushed at the statement, but he kept himself cool and asked, "Yugo. What's going on here?"

Yugo half-blinked and scratched his head, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Nagi here is going to stay with us for awhile until she gets more of her memory back." Don't worry. She's going to stay in one of the guest rooms." Giving Kenji a wolfish grin, "Just don't try anything, bro."

This time, Kenji couldn't stop his face from flushing red. "Yugo!"

Nagi partially blushed as well while Yugo broke out into laughter. But it was cut short when a sudden rumbling caught his attention. A few items shook lightly, but then the rumbling stopped abruptly and so did the shaking. All three stopped stiff.

Kenji was the first to snap out of it, "What...what was that?"

"An…earthquake?" Nagi answered uncertainly.

"Maybe it was just a truck rolling by." Yugo countered, even though he didn't really believe it himself.

"Maybe."

Yugo shook his head slightly, "Well, let's get you settled in."

Nagi nodded and she followed Yugo to her room. However, she felt an uncertainty about what just happened. More so than the other two.

And her arm shuddered slightly...

*********

_Nightfall_

Shin silently strode through the streets heading for home. He wasn't able to see his friends at lunch today due to a change in schedule. When he went to work, he almost asked Saori about her questioning of Rei the other day, but decided against it. Rei had said not to worry and he wouldn't. But that didn't mean he couldn't be cautious about his employer. And after silently watching her that day, he should have kicked himself for not noticing before. The way Saori carried herself was...unusual. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about her that made her quite different from other people. Still, she was the boss and she also was the one to help him when everyone else didn't. _Best to leave it alone for now.___

As he continued down the dark road, a flicker of motion caught his attention. Believing it to be a mugger, Shin instantly readied himself for an attack, although his regular pose didn't change. Turning around, he blinked at the sight.

Standing across the street was a little girl. She had dark blue hair, tied on both sides and equally blue eyes. She was clothed in a white robe and her hands were folded behind her. Shin simply stared and the girl stared back, not saying a word. Suddenly, a car brushed by in the street, obscuring Shin's view for a moment. By the time the car passed on, the mysterious girl was gone. Shin looked across the entire side, but there was no sign of her anywhere. Baffled, Shin simply began his silent journey home, unaware that another object dashed away into some nearby bushes.

_A white fox..._


	9. Hesitation

Disclaimer: See chapter one

_AN: I apologize for getting the chapters mixed up here. In my haste to update my stories, I apparently got them crossed. So for the readers to both fanfics, I am truly sorry._

Chap. 8

_After school..._

Once again, another long day of school ended. Kenji accompanied Shin to the exit, but this time, Shin would be going to work alone.

"So Kenji, are you going to the dance?"

"I'm...well...." he stammered.

Shin kept his face straight as he stated, "You haven't asked her yet."

"Who?"

Shin shook his head lightly, "Kenji, don't. You and I both know who I mean."

Kenji dropped his head, "No."

Shin merely took in the answer coolly and stated again, "You only have four days."

"I know."

Shin looked upward, "Sometimes, a direct approach is best for victory."

Kenji narrowed his eyes at the old training words. Focusing on the speaker, "And what about you?"

"I'll go alone." he responded. "I have no one I really want to ask, nor the time to ask anyone anyway."

Kenji cocked an eyebrow at his friend, "I would suggest Rei, but she's already taken."

The cool demeanor faded and he blinked in surprise, "Huh?"

"Uriko told me. Reiji asked her out to the dance while they were decorating."

Shin blinked again. He didn't know about this and he wasn't able to find out the day before because she was already asleep. But he didn't let Kenji see his surprise and casually replied.

"Hm. Well so much for that idea."

"Wouldn't it be embarrassing going alone?" Kenji asked.

"We're never alone." he responded darkly. "We have the shadows."

Kenji looked over at him. "Shadows have no warmth or comfort. Just obscurity."

Shin gave a slight smile, "Perhaps. But perhaps that is my way." With that, he moved ahead of Kenji, "I have to go. See you around."

Before Kenji could respond, a gust of wind marked Shin's disappearance.

**********

_Later on..._

"He's going alone? Is he insane?"

Uriko had joined up with Kenji a little after Shin left. Together they both of them walked Rei home, but couldn't stay because their families wanted them home early. Uriko tried to convince Rei to come with them, but Rei refused and decided to stay home by herself instead. That only left Uriko and Kenji to walk back to their homes, alone.

"No one goes to a dance alone."

Kenji shrugged, "That's just how he feels. And he has no one to go with."

Uriko looked into the sky thoughtfully and said, "Maybe we should hook him up. After all, he is a bit cute. I'm surprised no one's asked him out."

"Perhaps it's his personality. He...likes to keep to himself." Kenji looked down and spoke softly, "Or maybe...he's too shy."

"Maybe." Her head became downcast as well as she too spoke softly. "But if someone knew him well enough...that wouldn't be a problem."

"I guess not."

A period of silence passed between the two youths as they strode down the street with their heads lowered and their eyes roving the ground nervously as they neared Kenji's house. Simultaneously, their head lifted and they were about to respond to each other when...

"Hi Kenji."

At that moment, Nagi exited the house and approached the two. Kenji's nervousness seemed to have faded away as she came.

"Nagi, hi."

"I'm going out for a walk, but Yugo told me to tell you that he and Alice are going to be a bit late coming back home today." She narrowed her brows slightly, "Something about hunting."

"Okay." Kenji then looked over at his brown-haired companion. "Oh Nagi. I'd like you to meet my friend, Uriko Nonomura. Uriko, this is Nagi."

Uriko was completely stunned by Nagi's appearance. _Wow..._ was all that computed into her brain as she stammered. "H-hi."

Nagi smiled as she made a quick bow, "I've heard a lot about you from Alice. Nice to meet you."

"ThankyouActuallyIhavetogetgoingnowSeeyoulaterKenjiNagi."

Uriko suddenly dashed off, leaving the two of them totally confused by her actions.

"Uh, okayyy..."

*************

_Night..._

After another day of work, Shin arrived home. The workday wasn't difficult. It was pretty normal. Even though he was tired, he knew he ha homework to finish. Opening the door, he found Rei seated by the window drawing a sketch.

"Konbanwa, Rei."

"Konbanwa, Shin." she responded. "How was your day?'

Shin shrugged as he placed his bag on the floor, "Mm. Pretty much the same. Nothing special."

"Oh. Well it could have been worse I guess." She looked at her picture agian, but didn't move to draw. After a minute, she spoke again, "Shin. Reiji asked me out to the dance."

"I know. Kenji told me."

Rei blinked, but more out of habit than surprise. "Is that alright with you?"

"Of course." he shrugged again. "Why wouldn't it be?" He hesitated, "Although...I've heard some unsightly rumors about Reiji."

"Don't worry. He seems like a gentleman."

Shin nodded lightly as he moved to the refrigerator to grab something to eat. "Okay. Just take care."

Rei however, continued to focus on Shin. "What about you?" she inquired. "Has anyone asked you out?"

"No, but that's okay. I'm going anyway."

This time, she blinked in surprise. "Alone?"

"Yes. Don't worry. I'll be fine." he reassured her. He took a seat on the floor and reached over to grab his bag in order to start his homework. Seeing that it was late, he motioned to her, "Well, you better get to bed then."

"Okay." she responded. She moved from her seat and onto her bed (Kenji managed to buy one) where she lay softly.

"Oyasumi, Shin."

"Oyasumi, Rei."

Shin settled and began his homework. However, he stopped for a moment and stood up to look out at the window. The moon was crescent that night, so there wasn't much to see. Still, it was beautiful. His eyes gazed down and to the side and he saw Rei's sketch. It was a picture of the same moon. Shin picked it up. It was truly marvelous. It was as if Rei had somehow captured the beauty and essence of the moon and placed it on paper. He looked over at Rei in order to tell her what a great job she had done, but the azure-haired girl was already asleep. Shin smiled. _She's so peaceful when she sleeps. And so..._ Shin shook his head as he realized what he was thinking. He never considered Rei anything more than a close friend. Kind of like a sister. At least that's how he tried and half-way succeeded at first. But now, looking at her beautiful features in the dull moonlight, he wasn't so sure anymore.

He finished his homework in half an hour, but fell asleep another hour later...


	10. Feelings

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 9

_School..._

_'Beautiful... How come I've never noticed before?'_

Shin blankly walked through the hallways heading for his next class. His mind couldn't shake the visage he had seen two nights before. He had seen Rei asleep many times, so why was it affecting him now?

"Hey. You're...Shin, right?"

Shin blinked out of his revere to see the dark-haired Reiji, standing beside him and heading the opposite direction.

"Yes."

"Is it true that you live with Rei?" Reiji inquired.

Yes." he repeated in dry monotone.

Reiji narrowed his eyes slightly, "Are you two related?"

"No." Shin then added, "But I watch out for her."

"Oh, okay." Reiji replied. "That sounds a little weird. But hey, you're quite the lucky dog to be with a girl like that." he grinned.

"............."

Reiji merely shrugged off the dark silence, "Guess I'll see you around."

Reiji walked away, leaving a confused and mysteriously irritated Shin behind...

*******

_After school...___

Amid the students that were casually leaving the school, one particular figure quickly moved through the crowd of student in order to leave. Her head turned a few times as she moved cautiously away. But her efforts would soon be for naught, for the very figure she sought to avoid was watching her from above. As Uriko crept away from school, a sudden burst of leaves and a log halted her run and revealed the lean form of Kenji.

"Kenji!" Uriko had to stop herself from falling on her rear. "Geez, you scared the heck out of me!"

The mole-zoanthrope simply looked at her with calm, but blank eyes. "You've been avoiding me all day today and yesterday."

"N-no." She stammered. "I've just been really busy. You know, with the dance, and everything."

"......."

Uriko frowned at his silent treatment, "Why do you care anyway? It's not like you want to go."

"Uriko..."

"Why would you want to go with me anyway? I'm just you're friend, right?"

"Uriko..." he repeatedly, albeit louder.

"And what's the deal with that Nagi girl?" Uriko continued on. "I mean, she just come struting out like some sort of..."

"Uriko!"

The auburn-haired girl finally noticed Kenji plea and stopped in her rave, "Huh?"

It was then that Uriko noticed Kenji's face. They seemed to be centered inward, as if he was concentrating... hard. So hard that his face seemed to be stone. And his cheeks were turning red

"You…want to go to the dance with me?"

Uriko blinked in surprise. She had been upset ever since the day before and had been dealing with the pent up tension inside. She would have vented it all over Kenji right now, but his question seemed to wash it away, replaced by her previous nervousness of going with him.

"Yes…"

"Would...would you....the dance...with me...?" he stammered incompletely.

"O-okay."

Kenji's eyes blinked rapidly, "Okay?"

"Yes." she replied quietly; her own face a light flush of pink. "Kenji, I'll go to the dance with you."

"Okay."

The walk home was quiet indeed...

***********

_Saori's__ restaurant..._

The restaurant was business as usual. Considering that it was still a weekday, they didn't have to worry about a truckload of customers. As Saori came out to check on the workers, her gaze fell upon a certain worker. He was currently clearing one of the tables, but the table was already cleared clean. Saori moved up behind him.

"I don't think it's going to get any cleaner."

Shin suddenly snapped out of his daydream, "Huh? Oh, sorry, Saori-san."

The woman smiled, "I told you already. Just Saori."

"Yes." he nodded meekly.

The manager pulled up a chair at sat in it, "Now, what's on your mind?"

Shin was a bit edgy at Saori's forward manner and managed to answer, "Um, nothing really. Just thinking to myself."

Saori smiled again, "You do that all the time, but it's different now."

"I don't know."

"Is Rei involved?"

Shin blinked lightly and narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at Saori. For someone that was supposed to be the manager, she was awfully friendly. _Perhaps too friendly?_ In any case, she was right, but he didn't reply.

"I'll take that as a yes." she stated simply.

Shin sighed, "There's a dance in a few days and she's going with some guy named Reiji. She's really excited about going, I think."

"But..."

"I don't know." he shrugged. "I should feel happy for her, but I feel...different."

Saori cocked an eyebrow, "Overprotective, perhaps?"

Another shrug, "Perhaps. I'm not sure."

Saori placed her elbows on her chin and her head on her palms. "So who are you going with?"

"Me? I'm going alone."

Her smiling face soon darkened into a slight frown, "Alone? That doesn't sound right for a dance." Then just as suddenly, a mischievous grin formed on her lips. "Perhaps I should accompany you?"

Shin nearly jumped back into another table, "Saori-san!"

Saori crackled in laughter, "I'm just kidding, Shin. I wouldn't want to embarrass you. Or worse, make you popular." she added with the same grin.

Shin sighed deeply at being teased...by his boss, no less. Saori lifted her from her seat. "You're a good guy, Shin. But you shouldn't try to do everything alone." She then lent a hand on his shoulder. "Just remember that you have friends."

Shin gave a small smile and nodded, "I'll remember."

Saori nodded back and then turned around, "Well. You have work to finish. Try not to daydream so much this time."

"Okay."

As Saori left to check on the others, Shin went to the next table. As he began, he now thought about Saori. Not in the way most would have. She was a really attractive woman, but he never looked at her that way. As her employee, that would look bad. Besides, the way she acted around him seemed parental, maybe even sisterly. _But wasn't that how he was supposed to feel about Rei?_ Whatever he felt between himself and Saori, it definitely wasn't the same with him and Rei. _Not anymore..._

***************

After work, Shin sped his way home, but stopped briefly in the street. Seeing no one around, he pointed his fingers up and disappeared. He reappeared on top of one of the buildings and stood on the edge. Taking a breath, his golden eyes lift toward the clouds. The stars barely shone through and even the moon wasn't bright enough to peek through. _'Strange'_ he mused to himself. _'I'm an eagle, yet I seem to enjoy the night more.'_ He bent his knee and sat on the edge of the roof. His mind soon became as the clouds in the sky. His feelings for Rei were not as they used to be. Ever since the night before, he had felt different. That and his sudden dislike for Reiji made him more curious about his own emotions. Why did he react that way? Was it really the reaction of a caretaker watching his charge? Or was it something else?

_Was there something...far deeper?_


	11. Awakening

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chap. 10

_Nonomura__ household..._

Rei walked up the short stairs and stood at the door of the house. She had never really been here and for some weird reason she felt nervous. Nevertheless, she knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and a large woman came into view. Rei blinked and an unspoken thought entered her mind.

_Mother..._

The thought quickly dispersed and Rei soon forgot it at all. The woman who had opened the door blinked in slight surprise before smiling.

"Hello dear. You must be Rei." she said kindly. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Rei bowed slightly in response, "Thank you, Mrs. Nonomura. It's nice to meet you too."

Mitsuko moved aside and motioned for Rei to enter.

"Uriko will be with you in just a moment." Calling upstairs, "Uriko, your friend is here."

"Cooommmmminnngg!!!" Sounds of running footsteps could be heard and soon the brown-haired teen was rapidly descending the stairs.

"Hey Rei. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure."

Uriko was briefly stopped by her mom, who gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Uriko whispered a goodbye before moving beside Rei. "Woowhoo!! Time to go shopping! This is going to be great." she cheered as they exited the door. "I can't wait to see what we're going to wear."

Rei looked away shyly, "Thank you for paying for my things. But are you sure it's no trouble?"

"Of course." Uriko answered. "My mom and sis both gave me enough money for it so don't worry. Geez, you sound just like Shin."

Rei nodded silently and Uriko looked over at her. "How is he, anyway?"

"Shin? He's just fine. Why do you ask?"

Uriko shrugged thoughtfully, "I don't know. The look on your face perhaps?"

Rei frowned slightly, but said nothing. Uriko was about to ask another question, but decided against it. Rather, she went into cheery mode (which by normal definitions is super-hyper-overdrive-fueled-by-high-sugar-intake-mode).

"Well, let's go shopping!"

***********

The two girls walked all the way to the nearest mall and went to work. Seeing as how Rei had never actually gone shopping like this, Uriko mainly took the lead as they went into a dress shop. Uriko had seen a gorgeous dress that she thought would look good on Rei and hoped that she could find something for herself as well. As luck would have it, she did. A lovely, sleeveless white dress with straps and designs on the side of the same color. For Rei, it was a strapless sapphire dress that came with glove that reached up to the elbows. It took them some time to try them on and even longer to find the right accessories. Uriko was moving like a mosquito trying to find the right things to match up for them. In time, Rei began to get into it and pretty soon, they were all over the place. Finally, after close to three hours, the two girls were finally done and moved up to the cashier to pay for the clothes. Uriko took out the cash, but found that she was a couple of dollars short.

"Aw man. This sucks." she groaned.

Rei sighed, "I guess we don't have enough."

"Maybe this can help."

Another arm reached over and gave the cashier the remaining money left over. The two girls looked up to see...

"Nagi?" Uriko gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you." she smiled as she slung a package over her shoulder. "A girl's got to shop, right?"

Uriko nodded a thank you before blinking. "Oh, Rei. This is Nagi. Nagi, my friend Rei."

Nagi nodded, "Nice to meet you Rei."

As the three exited the shop, Rei asked. "Why are you shopping, Ms. Nagi?"

"That's just what we women do."

All three turned to the sound of the second new voice and this time, Rei blinked in surprise. "Ms. Saori. You too?"

The midnight-haired woman strode up to them, "Uriko. Rei. We meet again. Actually, I was just doing a little window-shopping." Looking over at Nagi, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Saori."

"Nagi. Nice to meet you."

Saori smiled, but her thoughts were somewhat distracted. _Nagi__...she feels...different...what is this?_ Shaking it off mentally, she turned attention back to the younger ones, "So what are you girls shopping for?"

"We're getting our dresses for the dance."

"The dance? Oh right. Shin told me about that." she answered. "So you both have dates, I see."

The two nodded shyly. Nagi noticed this and smiled.

"That would be a yes. That would explain why Kenji is so uptight now. Or at least more than usual."

"Uptight?" Uriko questioned. "What do you mean?"

Nagi turned away, still smiling. "Well it's no surprise. All guys are like that before a dance. I bet your date is the same way, Rei."

Rei thought about it. Reiji hardly seemed the type to get nervous over something like this, even if she was. Shin, perhaps_...wait. Why did she think about him? _He's not her date. He doesn't even have a date, so he would have no reason to be nervous. Still, he could use one. It just didn't seem right for him to go alone. A plan slowly, but surely made its way into her mind. It may sound crazy, but perhaps...

Hey, since we're all here, why don't we get something to eat?" Saori suggested suddenly, interrupting Rei's thoughts. "My treat."

Uriko smiled broadly, "Really? Sure, that sounds great!"

Rei sighed. Uriko just couldn't refuse a meal. Still, it was a long day and she was a bit hungry. "Thank you, Ms. Saori."

Saori now sighed, "Just Saori, Rei. What about you Nag..."

A sudden commotion caught their attention. On the lower level of the mall grounds, a little girl was running away from a group of three or four men. The four watched as they chased her into one of the back exits.

"What are they doing?" Uriko asked out loud.

Suddenly, Nagi dropped her package and leaped down the nearby stairs. They didn't even see her move and she seemed to glide down to the lower level and after the group.

"Wow." was all Uriko managed to say.

Nagi didn't even realize her own movements. She had only thought to check out what was happening, but she didn't expect to move so fast. But she'd dwell on that later. She soon found her way into a dark parking lot. Her eyes searched rapidly and soon found what she was looking for. The four men had the girl cornered at a closed area of the lot and were moving in.

"What's going on here?"

The four men turned to her and she could instantly see that their intentions weren't too good. Automatically, her fists arose and she set herself in stance. The first man struck out first, intending to hit her face. But Nagi swiftly ducked off to the side and shot her own fist upward, smashing the man's jaw and sending him flying. Nagi blinked in astonishment. _How...?_

But she didn't have time to consider it as the second and third man charged at her. Nagi hopped off to the side and lashed her foot into the gut of one. As he stumbled down, the third man managed to grab her from behind. Nagi struggled a bit before she got enough space to stretch her arm forward and then back in a painful elbow. The man yelped in pain and released her and Nagi shot her foot back, kicking him in the face. Nagi then turned her attention to the final guy, who was advancing on her slowly with a metal pipe. Nagi raised her fists again and the man swung the pipe. Nagi hopped back, but the man swung it again. Nagi ducked and gave his a sharp fist in the side. The man groaned and stumbled to the ground. Nagi lashed her foot forward to kick him, but the man caught her leg and pushed her to the ground. Nagi fell with a yelp and the man was soon standing over her. Nagi tried to rise, but the man was on top of her and holding her arms down. Nagi cried, but not because of him. Her arm was suddenly flaring with pain and it was causing her to struggle more. In response, her knee shot up, hitting the man in the groin and causing him to roll off. Nagi rolled away and grasped her arm, still in pain. Meanwhile, the thug managed to get over his own pain and he reclaimed the fallen pipe. Nagi noticed his approach, but was in too much pain from her arm. The thug raised the pipe and was about to swing when...

_Shrriiiinnnggggggggg__..._

The pipe suddenly fell apart in two and the thug back away in surprise at the reason. A long wicked blade shimmered in the air. It was deep crimson in color. But what was shocking was that it was extending from Nagi's arm. As she arose from the floor, there were other changes in her as well. The right half of her body was covered in a somewhat altered form Most notable was her right eye, which was red with a black iris. Nagi leveled the blade up and a somewhat dark smile curved on her face.

_"Come."_

However, the thug decided to leave and he ran away. Nagi cocked her head in amusement before her eyes looked over to the girl they were chasing. _They?_ It was then that she noticed that the thugs that had been knocked out had disappeared. She didn't see any of them leave or anything. _They just vanished?_ She then noticed the blade she was holding. No...not holding. _It was a part of her arm?_ Nagi's eyes wavering in shock before they settled back on the girl again, who was simply looking at her. The girl took a single step forward and then spoke.

"You are the one Gaia has chosen. _The Spurious..._"

Nagi blinked. _Spurious...?_ But the second her eyelids re-opened, the girl was gone; vanishing into thin air. Also, the wicked blade attached to her arm was gone and the form had returned back to normal. Nagi backed away in surprise and near shock. At that moment, Uriko entered from behind and saw the young waman standing stiffly in the corner of the parking lot.

"Hey, Nagi. What happened?"

Nagi didn't answer and Uriko stood beside her to she the blank expression on her face.

"Nagi?"

_Did I imagine all of this? What is going on? What's happening with me? What…am I?_


	12. Jealousy

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chap. 11

Shin sat stiffly in his dark blue suit and black shirt. He was never one for social engagements and the suit was part of the reason. He felt somewhat constricted in it. 'No way out of it now, I guess.' He looked toward the bathroom door where Rei was currently dressing herself. 'At least she'll be enjoying herself.' he thought gloomily before turning his attention back to the window. The moon was absent from the sky, adding to his state more, since he liked to look at the moon often. 'Maybe I should have worked today.' But he shook away that thought. Saori had practically demanded that he go to the dance, no if's, and's or but's about it. _'Saori...'_ He began to think more about his employer when he suddenly realized that each time he did, she didn't seem that way. More like a friend. _Or perhaps..._

"Is this okay?"

Shin was so wrapped in his thoughts that he didn't noticed Rei had stepped out of the bathroom. But the moment he turned, his face went still in astonishment. Rei was wearing a milky white gown with a hint of blue in the color. Thin straps silkily clung on her shoulders and were complemented by long gloves of the same coloring. Her bangs crossed over her eyes lightly as she looked at him, awaiting an answer. Needless to say, she was absolutely stunning.

"W...w...Okay." Shin stammered out.

Rei nodded at his approval, "I hope Reiji likes it."

This completely brought Shin out of his stupor and he frowned within. _'Why am I upset?'_ he pondered. It was a question he had asked himself ever since he met Reiji in the hallway at school. And now on the night of the dance, he was more agitated by it than ever. He would have to put that on hold for now.

_Knock, knock_

Shin turned his attention to the door and stood up. He looked over at Rei for a moment.

"It's probably Reiji."

Shin opened the door to see the spiky, silver-blue hair teen standing in the doorway. He was dressed in a black suit and shirt with a red tie. His numerous earrings were now absent and he held a bunch of flowers in his hands.

"Is the lady ready?"

Shin answered dryly, "Yes." Deciding to put his agitation to the side, he invited Reiji inside. Reiji entered and looked around briefly before his gaze fell upon Rei.

"Wow. You look marvelous, Rei."

Rei lowered her head to hide the light blush, "Thank you."

Reiji stepped forward and handed her the flowers, "These are for you, though I doubt they compare with your beauty."

Her light blush went heavy as she took the flowers, "You're very kind, Reiji."

Shin watched the scene with more irritation fuming in him by the second. Still, he managed to put it out by reasoning that he had no reason to be irritated.

"We should go now. The others will be waiting."

Reiji blinked, "Others?"

"Yes. Kenji and Uriko. We're supposed to join them."

Reiji shrugged, "Sure we can't just leave them?"

Shin frowned, but Reiji put his hands up, "Just kidding. Don't be such a stiff. Relax."

Shin let out a deep breath and moved toward the door. Reiji lent his arm out to Rei.

"Shall we?"

Rei smiled and took his arm and the two walked out, much to Shin's chagrin.

==============

The three of them drove in the limousine Reiji had rented. The driver wheeled toward the Nonomura residence where Uriko and Kenji were already leaving. Kenji was dressed in a black suit with matching tie and white shirt. Uriko was garbed in a deep blue gown with straps and gloves. She was also wearing long golden earrings on each ear. The two were surprised to see a limo wheel up to the house until Shin stepped out and told them it was alright.

"Alright. A limo." Uriko chirped excitedly. The two entered inside to see the others within. Uriko forced herself to suppress a glare at Reiji; whom was grinning at her, and turned her attention to Rei.

"Wow Rei. You look really great."

Rei smiled as Kenji entered inside as well, "Thank you. So do you, 'Riko."

"Thanks." The driver drove on as soon as they all entered the vehicle. During the trip, Uriko was finding it difficult to stay still. "I can't wait for this party."

"Don't mind her." Kenji cut in. "She's been jumpy about this all night."

"Hey, I was not!"

The dark-haired teen folded his arms, "I heard you long before I even approached your home."

Uriko frowned at him, "Meanie."

Kenji gave a brief smile and looked over at Rei, "Rei, I hope you enjoy the party tonight."

She nodded and smiled, "Me too. I've never been to a dance before."

"Never?" Reiji asked. He then moved a bit closer to her. "Well, I'll make sure this one is memorable for you."

Rei's smile grew, but Shin cast Reiji a dark glare. Maybe he was being paranoid, but he didn't like the implications of that statement._ 'No. It's not right. Rei should enjoy herself tonight. I shouldn't ruin that.' _But despite that, he knew that he would be watching Reiji more closely tonight. There was something about him that didn't sit well with him.

==============

The group of five finally arrived at the school dance. Colorful lights shone overhead and music played for those students who had already arrived. Also in the mix were adults, mostly teachers and parent who were chaperoning the dance. Seeing as how he was the odd one there, Shin decided to find some seats for them. Fortunately, they had gotten there before too many people arrived and found a table. Together, they all sat down and talked with each other. Shin decided to get them some drinks and left to get some. While he was getting the cups...

"Always working, eh Shin?"

Shin's eyes widened when he heard that voice and recognized it just as fast. Turning around, he saw Saori standing behind him. Like Uriko, she too was dressed in a long blue dress. Her black hair swayed forward as she grinned at the surprised boy.

"Saori-san? What are you doing here?"

The older woman smiled at him, "Chaperoning, of course." She looked around him briefly and her expression turned a little sour, "So you really came alone, huh?"

"Yes." he stated simply.

"Hm." Her grin returned again, "Well are you sure you wouldn't want to dance with me? Just once."

Shin's face practically blanched, "Uhhh...Well...the truth is...I...can't dance."

Saori's face turned into genuine surprise, "Are you sure? The way you move around at work is a dance enough it seems."

Shin merely shrugs at the statement and Saori continues, "I'll tell you what. You come with me to the floor and see what you can do."

Shin's face turned pale, "I'm not sure..."

"Don't be embarrassed." she cut him off. She then lent her hand out, "It's okay. Come on."

Shin gulped slight and then took a deep breath. _'I guess...I'll have to do this sooner or later. Better get done with it.'_

Shin sigh and took her hand. Saori led him to the dance floor where she started dancing. Shin stood stiffly for a moment and started moving his own body. He did this for a minute before Saori stopped him.

"Don't try so hard. Just flow with the music. And loosen up. You can't dance if you're stiff like that."

Shin nodded slowly and tried again by closing his eyes and focusing on the music. His body began to waver more loosely as he danced along with Saori, who was smiling broadly.

"Yeah, that's it!"

The two danced right along with the group and much to their attention, they were catching many a glance. Mostly because no expected to see a quiet guy like Shin dancing, much less with an attractive older woman. Finally the music stopped and Saori laughed to herself while catching her breath.

"See. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Shin panted lightly and smiled to himself. Despite his earlier reluctance, he really enjoyed it. "I guess not." He then looked up to see Uriko waving at him. It was then that he remembered. _'Oh, the drinks.__ I forgot.'_

Saori looked over her shoulder and saw the others. "Go on. Go with your friends." she told him.

Shin stood up straight and bowed shortly to Saori, "Thank you, Saori-san."

"Your welcome. And please, just Saori." She smiled again, warmly this time, "We're friends, okay?"

"Okay."

Shin walked away with a beat as he returned to the others. He was about to apologize for the drinks, but as usual, Uriko beat him to the punch.

"Don't worry; Kenji is getting the drinks now." Changing the subject, "Wow Shin. I didn't know you danced. That was great."

"Neither did I, apparently."

While they talked, Rei glanced at Shin. She watched him enjoy himself as he danced on the floor and enjoyed it herself. Although...it disturbed her a bit that it was with Saori, but she didn't know why. It was at that moment that the music changed and became slow (gulp). Kenji had just arrived with the drinks and placed them down when Uriko shot up from her seat.

"Speaking of dancing. Let's go, Kenji."

"Uri..."

Uriko grabbed her date's hand and tugged him toward the dance floor where all the couples were gathering together. Reiji had come to the seat after talking to some of his friend and lent his hand to Rei.

"My lady, shall we dance?"

"Of course."

Rei nodded to Shin briefly and arose from her seat. Taking Reiji hand, they moved to the floor as well and held hands in dance. They swirled around slowly on the floor with all the dim colorful light glowing above. Shin simply sat there with his drink and sipped away. But his eyes couldn't come away from the dance scene, especially considering that Reiji and Rei were dancing in front of him. _'Why...do I feel this way?'_ he pondered. He was really getting agitated at what was happening, but the next scene would be worse. Reiji lowered his hand slightly on her back and moved his head away. Out of curiosity, Rei looked up and saw the dark, seductive eyes of Reiji. Slowly, the silver-haired youth began to lean his face closer to hers while she was still in surprise. Their lips were about to come into contact when...

_'Huh?'_

Shin blinked for a moment, sensing something wrong in the atmosphere. A second later, the table shook and soon the others followed. And it wasn't just the table; it was everything. The lights, the walls, the floor...the floor! As soon as the thought entered his mind, the shaking instantly turned violent.

"Earthquake!"


	13. Ruin?

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chap. 12

"Earthquake!"

The entire school rumbled. Glasses and drinks all fell and spilled on the floor of the school hall. The walls trembled as well, causing many of the people, students and adult, to panic. Screams followed and in a matter of seconds, people were running all over the place, trying to reach the exit.

"Everyone! Calm down!"

But the words of the few reasonable adults were drowned out by the panicked screams of the multitude. People crammed the exits, trying to escape. In the midst of this, the group of teens was calmer than the others, but also panicked as well.

"We have to get out of here."

The teens instantly began to go for the exit along with the others, however Uriko indicated an exit that hadn't been used yet and made a run for it. The shaking increased and the tables and chairs began to fall down and shatter all over the place. Rei almost lost her footing when a hand caught her and prevented her from falling.

"Ms. Saori?"

The dark-haired woman quickly pulled her up, "Come out. Everyone outside."

However, one of the ceiling lamps unhinged and fell down from above the two of them. Shin saw the fall and quickly dashed forward and pushed the two out of the way. The lamp shattered on his back and the glass tore his shoulder and right arm. Shin growled in pain and stumbled as Rei and Saori struggled to rise. Uriko helped Rei up while Kenji helped up Saori.

"Get out." Kenji yelled. "I'll get Shin."

The women nodded and made there way to the exit while Kenji went after Shin, who was now beginning to rise for the floor. His arm was lined with blood as he tried to get to his feet. Kenji knelt down beside him, slung Shin's left arm around the back of his neck and hoisted him up.

"Saving me again, huh Kenji?"

Kenji gave a brief smile as the two quickly made their way to the door. But as they made their way outside, the shaking began to subside and soon the earthquake stopped altogether. Everyone had made it outside, though a couple with some bumps and bruises. Kenji saw Saori, Uriko and Rei just outside. Rei saw them first and upon seeing Shin, she quickly ran up to him.

"Shin! Are you okay?"

Glass was still sticking to his skin, but the young man answered, "Don't worry about me. How are you?"

Uriko shook her head amusingly. "We're alright. Everyone else got out safe and sound."

It was at that point that Reiji came up from behind them, "Where's Rei?"

Uriko turned to him and instantly scowled, "You coward. You ran out on us."

Reiji simply raised his hands, "Hey, give me a break. Everyone was all over the place and I thought you guys left me. Where's..."

His gaze quickly found Rei, who was tenderly trying to pull out the glass shards in Shin's arm. Moving over to them and ignoring Kenji's cold glance, Reiji spoke to her.

"Rei, are you alright?"

Rei didn't turn to him, but answered, "I'm okay."

"That's good." he sighed. He then took a hold of her left hand, "Do you want me to take you home? Your friends can come too."

But Rei didn't even bother to look at him and kept her eyes glued to her task, "No. He needs to go to a hospital."

Reiji pressed, "I can..."

"My sister's already on the way." Uriko broke in. She then added, "She's a nurse so we're okay."

Rei stopped in her task and turned to look at Reiji, who was still holding his hand. "I had a nice time, Reiji. But I have to help him." Her eyes lowered and she pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry this night ended badly."

Reiji however stood up straight and scowled.

"Whatever..."

With that remark, he stormed off leaving the others behind. Uriko sucked her teeth while Rei watched him go concerned.

"I hope I didn't hurt his feelings." she said softly.

Uriko shook her head, "Rei, you're just too nice sometimes. The guy's a jerk."

Rei said nothing in reply and Kenji used this time to change the subject. "We better get something for his arm." he said, indicating to Shin.

As they took care of him, Saori stood nearby watching the scene with interest. Particularly Shin and Rei. Rei had been totally focused on Shin to even consider Reiji's request, despite how unreasonable it was anyway. And Shin didn't reject to having her treat his arm. That was unusual because Shin would normally try to pass it off as something minor and try to take care of it himself. Separately, it could have been passed off as normal. But collectively, Saori couldn't help but smile. But that smile faded as she began to recall the earthquake. Something was definitely wrong; she could feel it in the air. That earthquake was far from normal and the cause was even more so. Her eyes looked up into the sky in thought and as they did, they flashed gold once again. There was something else. Something that was still present. _A darker...energy of some sort._

_'I may have to reveal myself sooner.'_

===========

_An hour later..._

Everyone that was at the school had all gone home. The party was obviously ruined and there was nothing else to do. Report of the earthquake went on for a good part of the night, with seismologist with little clue as to why it had occurred at all. Strangely enough, another earthquake was reported at the same time in another location of the world. The school was closed until it could be determined that it was safe for students to re-enter. Fortunately, the earthquake wasn't too severe and most buildings were undamaged. It seemed that the only real damage was to Shin's arm, which was bandaged by the help of Alice.

"Thank you, Miss Non...I mean, Mrs. Ohgami."

Alice gave her usual warm smile, "Just Alice will do fine. And you're welcome." She tightened the strap slightly, but the youth didn't wince.

"Anyway, it's not too serious. You can take those off in about a day or two. But no sooner. I don't want you to catch an infection."

Shin looked at his arm and grimaced, but he nodded in understanding. Alice closed her kit and looked at the others.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to give you all a ride home. Come on."

Uriko sighed aloud, "This was supposed to be a great night. But some stupid earthquake had to come along and ruin everything."

Kenji simply answered, "Well, it could have been worse. At least you were able to have a great time, right?"

Uriko stared at him and then...

"I guess you're right. Hey who knows? Maybe the party could be rescheduled another night. It'll be better than this one."

Kenji outwardly grimaced at the thought, but was inwardly glad that Uriko wasn't so glum now. Besides...he enjoyed slow dancing with her.

==============

_Shin/Rei's house_

The two returned home after Alice dropped them off. They were strangely quiet to each other as they enter their home. Shin seemed to be in thought about something and as Rei moved to the bathroom to change, he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry this night was ruined for you."

Rei stopped and turned to him. Giving a light smile, "You shouldn't have to apologize. It was out of your hands." She turned to the bathroom again and moved inside, but not before saying one more thing.

"Besides...I'm kind of glad that it happened."

Shin blinked. _'What did she mean by that?'_ But Rei said no more as she closed the door, leaving Shin to ponder over her words. _'Could she…? No, I don't think so. But…'_ His thoughts were suddenly plagued with strange feelings he didn't realize he had. He didn't understand it, but he was certain of one thing.

_He was glad it happened too…_


	14. Trouble

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chap. 13

'Gasp!'

Kenji's head jerked up from bed with wide eyes. He was breathing raggedly and his face was lined with sweat. _'What was that?'_ His head felt a little dazed. Was that I dream? But it doesn't feel like one. Indeed, Kenji hadn't dreamed anything, at least not that he could remember. Shaking it off, Kenji roused from bed and out of his room. It was a little late in the morning, but still early enough. He walked toward the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Approaching the sink, he began to wash up, but the normally cool teen felt a little shaken. '_What...is this?' _The unknown dream was still troubling him. More like a sensation now. And a dark one at that. Finishing up, he exited the bathroom feeling at least a little better now that he was cleaned up. Just then, Yugo exited his bedroom and approached the bathroom, almost colliding with Kenji.

"Oh. Kenji. Sorry. I didn't know you were awake."

Kenji had anticipated that seeing that his older brother had left the room in only his underwear. That and his keen zoanthrope hearing heard the commotion Yugo and his wife had been making sound during the night. Sounds that made him wish he wasn't a zoanthrope.

"Hey, you okay?"

The wolf zoanthrope must have noticed Kenji's ruffled expression. Kenji quickly brushed his hair somewhat with his palm, "Yeah. Just a bit of a rough night, that's all."

Yugo gave him a thoughtful gaze, "Well, I'm going to be at a meeting today." His face darkened, "Something's come up."

"Oh?"

"I'm not sure what it is yet, but I suggest you keep your eyes open, okay."

Kenji blinked, but answered, "Sure."

Yugo strode into the bathroom, leaving Kenji with that dark foreboding feeling once again, only deeper. _'What does it mean? Does it even mean anything?'_

The answer...was not going to be pleasant.

====================

Nagi found herself walking alone through town in the afternoon. Alice had gone to work at the hospital as usual and Yugo had a meeting at the NGO. She wished she could talk to one of them, but she didn't want to trouble them any more than she felt she already had. The newlyweds had taken her in their own home and took care of her. There was no need to burden them with anymore of her problems. She would figure a way through it somehow. But how would she? She didn't even know what was up with her. Who was the girl that spoke to her? And what had she become when she fought. Somehow, she felt that she didn't want to know, but the question would be present regardless. Perhaps if she remembered how it happened to begin with. But her memory at the moment was still vague. But...there was an image.

_'A silver...creature...a zoanthrope perhaps?'_

Nagi sighed to herself as she continued to walk. So far, all this did was give herself a headache in thinking about it. Sighing once more, she looked to the side and into a restaurant. Groups of customers lined up inside and workers all moved around in their duties. One person caught her eye though...

_'Isn't that...Shin?'_

Indeed, the dark-haired youth was moving around in the midst of the people, holding a plate of food. Nagi watched as he virtually soared through the crowd and managed to make it to his table and the awaiting customer. Deciding to say hello, Nagi turned to the door and entered in. At that point, Shin had stopped for a moment to pick up some fallen trash.

"Hello Shin."

Shin looked up to see the slender brunette standing over him. He quickly stood up and dumped the trash, all the while keeping eye-contact.

"Hello, Nagi. What brings you here?"

Nagi shrugged, "I was just in the neighborhood and I saw you through the glass. So I figured I'd come in and say hello."

Shin smiled lightly, "Well, thank you. Hey, you want something to eat?"

"Well, I really don't have much money on me..."

Shin simply held up his hand, "No way. My treat."

Now it was Nagi's turn to smile, "Thank you."

============================

Halfway across town, Rei too found herself walking alone through the streets after school. Normally she would have been hanging out with Uriko, but she decided to just be alone today. Truthfully, she had never been out by herself often. At the old orphanage, she wouldn't venture very far due to the fact that she felt so lost. She didn't know who or what she was. It was only with the help of Shin that she was able to come to understand what she truly was. A slightly altered clone of Uriko, created as a weapon for the sole purpose of assassination and death by the Tylon Corporation. After she had been liberated, those memories haunted her for quite a time. It was only through the care of Shin that she was able to dispel her demons. Though they still reminded her of what she was, she now knew that that was her own person now.

_Because of him..._

After the orphanage, she found herself alone frequently after school since Shin went to work. She never went far from the home either and always stayed in the immediate area. But Uriko and Kenji often hung out with her and took her around town. But during this, she had never gone out by herself...until now.

_'Wow.'_

Rei stopped in front of a small, glass-window store. Shown on display behind the glass were several portraits of artwork. The various colors and paintings captured Rei's eyes. Especially in her sight was a lovely portrait of a moonlight lake. The waters of the picture shone like a crystal.

_'It's beautiful.'_

Rei continued to stare for a few minutes before she checked the pocketbook in her book bag. Seeing the money, she looked back up and the painting and entered in, intent on getting it.

_'He'll love it.'_

==============================

Nagi had seated herself by the window, eating the meal she had ordered, courtesy of Shin. Shin had stopped by to talk with her frequently whenever he had a break from his duties. Right now, he was just coming from giving another customer their meal.

"So where were you coming from before you stopped here?"

Nagi took a roll of noodles and chewed it before answering, "Well, I was just walking around really. Just thinking to myself."

Shin took a seat across from her, "About what?"

Stabbing the fork down, Nagi answered softly, "Well...I'm still trying to remember what happened that put in the hospital. But my memories of that time are still vague. All I see is flashes and broken images that make no sense."

"I see..." Shin could relate to that. Before he met Kenji and Uriko, he had been plagued with dark imagery of his own past. A past that made no sense until later on when he learned that he was programmed by Busuzima to be a soulless assassin. That was almost at the expense of his friend's lives, including Uriko.

"So anyway, enough about me. What about you, Shin?"

Shin blinked out of his thoughts, "Huh? What about me?"

"Well, I know very little...no scratch that. I know nothing about you. Come on. I pretty much told you everything. Now it's your turn."

Shin scratched his neck, "Well, there's not much to say really."

Nagi sat back and folded her arms. With a sly glance, she spoke, "Oh come on. There must be something. What do you do for fun? What's your girlfriend like? Do you have any...?"

"I don't have a girlfriend."

Nagi blinked, "Are you kidding? Why not?"

"I don't have time for it. I'm usually busy with either school or work."

"Well, don't you take days off?"

"Well, Ms. Saori says I should, but I honestly can't. If I'm to take care of Rei, then I can't relax now."

Nagi cocked her head slightly, "Oh yeah, Rei. She's your sister, right?"

The golden eyes of the harpy zoanthrope lowered, "No. Not really. I'm her guardian, sort of."

"Really?"

A sudden crash alerted their attention and both of them turned to the source. One of the customers was in a fit of anger and had currently tossed his plate away. One of the worker moved to calm him down, but the man had grabbed him and pushed him away and into a table. Shin moved in between him and the enraged customer.

"Whoa, what's the problem?"

The man didn't reply and lashed out with a punch. Shin swiftly ducked the blow and moved to the side. The man then turned again and swung once more. However, the second punch had little effect and Shin jumped back. The man gave an enraged growled and charged. Shin decided it was time to employ some of his techniques to disable him. As soon as he came close, Shin ducked low and dashed forward, going right under the man's right side. As soon as he was behind, Shin shot his arm up in a chop and smashed into the man's underarm. The man cried in pain and Shin grabbed the arm and flipped him over his shoulder, slamming him into the floor and knocking him out.

"Shin. What happened?"

Saori had emerged from the back to see Shin standing over the fallen man. Shin looked over at Saori and answered.

"I don't know. He just went berserk."

However, Shin was standing in a very peculiar position, covering over the man's head with his legs. The reason being, so that the man could revert back to normal before his deformed head could be seen by everyone else.

_The man was a zoanthrope..._

======================

Above in the rooftops some blocks away, a certain figure was looking over the building. A dark smile was on his face as his silvery hair bristled in the wind.

_'It has begun. Soon, it will reveal itself and I'll be there to destroy it. Gaia...you will die.'_

Looking down, he saw a group of three moving away from the streets and down an alley. He watched them carefully, knowing full well what they were. _Zoantropes..._The smile grew even more.

_'But until then, I think I'll have some fun.'_

With these dark thoughts in mind, the zoanthrope monster, Xion the Unborn, dove in on his next prey.

_Prey or victims? _Either way works for him...


	15. Crisis

Disclaimer: See chapter one

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap. 14

.

Yugo concluded the meeting and sat down at his desk. Reports had come in that a zoanthrope suddenly went berserk near the dock of the city the day before. Normally, that wouldn't have gained notice. But then there were four more of the same occurrences that happened on the same day, at different times and places. Whenever something happens more than twice, then it's a concern. The wolf zoanthrope thought about this, trying to think of a reason as to why this was happening. He initially assumed that it was another movement, like the ZLF on the rise. But the accidents have been occurring too randomly for that and there was no real target in them. _Perhaps...people disguised as zoanthropes?_ No. That had only happened once and that was stopped when the thieves were mysteriously killed. While Yugo was still in though, a familiar shadow entered the room. Yugo didn't notice at first, but his heightened senses brought him back to reality and caused him to look up.

.

"It would seem that your hands are full."

.

"Long? What are you doing here?"

.

The tiger zoanthrope stepped into the room, "The disturbances that have been occuring recently."

.

"You too, huh?" Yugo sighed.

.

"Three incidents." he nodded solemnly. "I fear they were just the start."

.

Yugo sat back in the seat, "You're right about that. I have five cases in just this area alone. I also talked to ol' Gado and he's coming up with cases around the world."

.

"Have any clues?"

.

"None."

.

Long turned away, "Well then I must continue my search. This must be solved before it gets out of hand."

.

Yugo nodded in affirmation. Many people still weren't over the Tabula incident and even more still distrusted zoanthropes as a whole. These incidents could push things over the edge.

.

"Well, I hope you have better luck than I do."

.

"So do I." Long agreed. "I'll keep in touch."

.

"Hey, what about your girlfriend?"

.

Long could just feel the grin on Yugo's face at the moment, beside the fact that his back was turned. Ever since he had been dating Shina, everyone had been joking about it. Long for his part took it in stride, which was more than what his feline compatriot did, who threatened to break anyone's arms if they continued with it.

.

"Jane has her own way of doing things. And I have mine."

.

"A race, huh?"

.

Long simply left in silence...

.

===================

.

Nagi left the restaurant shortly after the incident. She had seen that the man was a zoanthrope, but fortunately Shin managed to hide it from the rest of the customers. _'Why would he go berserk like that?' _There was such thing as a short-tempered people, but transforming was a little overkill. It was amazing enough that Shin was able to stop him before he had gone too far.

.

_'Shin...'_

_._

The honey-eyed enigma found his way into her mind a couple of times during her walk. He was quite handsome, true. But the fact that she knew little about him was what was endearing into mind. _'But why do I care?'_ It wasn't like she liked him like that. _Or did she?_ Well in any case, he was taken. _Or was he?_ His relationship with Rei seemed purely as siblings at best. But she couldn't tell. It was part of his mystery.

.

_'Why am I even thinking about this?'_

_._

She shook her head of the thoughts and looked ahead in the street. She caught sight of several police cars circled around an alleyway. Yellow signs and officers had already barricaded the area, but Nagi had already caught glimpse of the body bags on the ground. Five of them. She nearly stepped back in horror when she managed to see one of the victims being zipped up inside. What she saw looked as though it had been through a shredder.

.

_'Oh my...huh?'_

_._

She didn't know what, but something caused her to look upward and not a moment too late. A figure could be seen turning away from the scene from on top of the roof above. She couldn't make out the face, but a brush of silvery hair could be made out from the retreating form. That and a whip of a red coat that was pulled over the side as the person vanished. As Nagi watched him retreat, her arm suddenly began to burn. With a stifled cry, she grasped it in an attempt to stop it. The pain soon stopped abruptly, but Nagi was baffled as to why it happened. She looked back up at the empty rooftop.

.

_'Did this happen...because of him?'_

_._

========================

.

Shin neared his home during the night. His thoughts, much like many of his companions today, were on the incident of the afternoon. _'Why did he go berserk like that?'_ It didn't make any sense. Even worse, he was a zoanthrope and was beginning to change before everyone. He knew enough about the NGO from Kenji to realize that he had to cover it and fast before anyone saw anything. But that didn't give any answers as to the reason._ 'I better tell Kenji tomorrow.' _He turned the corner of the house just to see Rei also approaching the house as well.

.

"Rei?"

.

"Oh, hi Shin." she answered. "Sorry I late."

.

Shin narrowed his eyes in question, "Where were you?"

.

Rei folded her arms behind herself and replied softly, "I was just walking around. It was a quiet night and I thought I could use some air."

.

Shin gave her a strange glance. She never went out on walks before. _Why now?_ He shrugged it off, guessing that she was just doing something to change the pace of things.

.

"Hmm. Okay." He took a quick look around, "But not so late next time, okay. A lot of bad things can happen."

.

Rei smiled at his worry, although it wasn't necessary. Given her zoanthrope powers, anyone trying to harm her would be in serious trouble.

.

"Okay. I'll be careful."

.

Shin nodded in affirmation and opened the door. However, he only let Rei inside while he stayed out. Rei turned to him and gave him a confused glance.

.

"Shin?"

.

Shin looked up in the air, "I just realized. After what happened today, I could use some air as well. I'll be back in a moment."

.

"What happened today?"

.

He sighed, "Oh an incident at the restaurant. I'll tell you about it when I get back."

.

"Okay." she nodded.

.

Rei closed the door, leaving Shin outside in the night alone. Which suited him just fine. His gaze returned skyward and his eyes flashed...

.

===================

.

Kenji sat out on the roof on top of his house. Yugo often discouraged him from doing so for fear he might fall, but his fear was largely displaced. Kenji was more stable on the rooftops than on the ground. Yugo only said those things because seeing him up on high made him nervous. Kenji chuckled at the thought of his older brother being nervous of something, but the feeling soon left. He was still troubled over the mysterious dream that he couldn't quite remember. He felt that it was important for some reason, but he didn't even know what it was. He wanted to dismiss it, but that was next to impossible. And he couldn't sleep now because he was thinking about it too much.

.

He sighed to himself, wishing that he could talk to Uriko about this right now. She may be hyper-active, but she always listened to him. Largely because any time he talked was rare, as she said.

.

A light shift of wind suddenly caught his attention, causing him to look upward into the sky. High in the air above, a bird flew overhead in the night sky. But as Kenji examined it, the bird was much larger than at first glance. Not only that, but the shape was really off. Almost humanoid. If not for his night vision, Kenji would have never seen the tuff of feathers near the neck area, sharp talons on the feet and the hooked beak; all tell-tale signs of a bird of prey.

.

_An eagle..._


	16. Developments

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chap. 15

After school… 

Shin walked through the hallway of the school as various students brushed past him and headed for the exits. Eyes searching, Shin seemed to be looking for someone when his gaze fell upon the brunette cat zoanthrope. Uriko stopped before exiting and turned to Shin as he approached.

"Hey, Shin."

However, the harpy zoanthrope tossed the pleasantries aside, "Have you seen Rei around?"

Uriko shook her head lightly, "No. She said she had something to do after school. I guess she left off early."

"Hm?"

Looking him over, Uriko noticed the slightly worry within him. Which was strange since he never looked worried about anything, except when it concerned Rei. _'It's just too cute'_ she chuckled mentally.

"Is something wrong?" she asked neutrally.

"I don't know." the youth answered. Shin lowered his head somewhat, "It may be my imagination, but…ah, never mind."

"No, what?" she pried. "Come on, tell me." Uriko quickly pouted her face, "You know I'll keep asking until you tell me."

His eyebrows narrowed together into a frown, "I get the feeling…that she been avoiding me. It sounds silly, I know."

"Not at all. I know the feeling."

Shin lifted his head, realized that her answer was in a silent tone, much different from her normal hyper voice, "Oh?"

Uriko suddenly went off, "Oh, look at the time. You should get going. You don't want to be late for work."

Shin's frown deepened into confusion, "Huh? Wait a min…"

"Go on. I'll see you later. Bye."

Shin was speechless as Uriko quickly ran off away from the school. She seemed ready to say something, but then cut it off right away before he could learn what. 'It must be about Kenji.' It was no secret to him that the two shared something, possibly closer than friendship. But given their shy natures (yes, Uriko too), neither one would take the first step. 'They should just get it over with' he mused to himself before looking at the time. Despite her abrupt cut-off, Uriko was right. He had to get to work. Hopefully, he would be able to talk to Rei later on when he returned. With that in mind, the dark-haired youth whisked out of the doors and vanished in moments.

* * *

_'Why does this dream disturb me so much?'_

Like Rei, Kenji had left school early on. He wanted some time to think, but the more he did, the more he frustrated himself on seeing that an answer won't come to him. It was becoming annoying at best. The images he saw were still blurry, but he knew it was important. _'Could it be from my past? No, it's something else.'_ Though his past was just a blur as the dream, he had a strong feeling that that wasn't the cause. _'So what is it?'_

"Hey Kenji, wait up."

Kenji blinked out of his revere to see Uriko dash up beside him. As soon as she reached him, she bent forward slightly in order to catch her breath. _'She must have run really hard if she's out of breath'_ he noted simply, since Uriko was always full of energy.

"Uriko…"

"Why did you leave so early?" she muttered after finally catching her breath. She then pouted in aftermath "And without me no less? I have it in my mind to kick your butt the rest of the way to your house."

Uriko glared at him, but stopped when she him smiling lightly. For Uriko, that was a rare sight. Not uncommon, but rare. The smile disappeared and Kenji answered her, "Sorry. I just had something on my mind."

The girl stood up and simply stared at him, causing him to be confused and ask, "What's with that look?"

She folded her arms, "I'm just waiting for you."

"Waiting?"

"For you to tell me."

"What makes you think I will?" he replied with a slight frown.

She smiled, "Because you will. Right now, you're thinking, 'maybe I should talk to Uriko about this.' But being the silent person that you are, it'll take you a nice good five to ten minutes to get started."

Kenji looked away in disbelief at having her know him so well. _'Am I that predictable?_' With a sigh, he went on to talk anyway.

"I've been…having dreams. Weird dreams. I…don't know what to make of it, but something about them…shakes me up."

"Shakes you?" she worded in confusion. "You mean scares you?"

"No. I wasn't afraid." he responded. "It's like there's something familiar, but something…overwhelming."

"Maybe it was just one dream."

"That's what I thought at first. But then it happened four times more times." He took a step forward, "Ever since that earthquake, they haven't stopped."

"Sounds weird. But given everything that happening, maybe it's nothing but your mind playing tricks on you." she suggested. Like Kenji (And mostly everyone else for that matter), she knew little about his past, aside from when he was an assassin for ZLF. She was hoping that this wouldn't be a recursion of that. Her side ached at the thought of what had happened last time he was brainwashed.

---

_"Delta, attack Beta."_

_Kenji was still trying to shake off the effects of the mind control when he was suddenly hit from behind. He remembered stumbling forward, but everything became as blots of haze. When it cleared though, he saw that his razor-sharp claws…had found their place in Uriko. Out of pure shock, Kenji removed his claws and Uriko's limp body fell to the ground._

_"Wha…what have I done?"_

---

Her hand unconsciously drifted to the side. It took her a couple of days to recover from that, during which Kenji stayed by her. He had apologized for it repeatedly, even though he wasn't responsible. After that, it took him a long while for him to break out of his shell and talk regularly again.

"I wish I could believe that." The boy said lightly. "But it feels so strong."

Silence ensued between them as Kenji continued to stare away. Uriko slowly moved beside him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Whatever it is, we'll deal with it, 'kay?"

Kenji's eyes shifted over to look and Uriko's hand. It was quite assuring. He was glad he talked to her about this. The dream didn't seem so frustrating now. A wistful smile overcame his face and his head lent toward her.

"Thank you, Uriko."

* * *

_Night_

Alice wiped her brow after exiting the hospital. It had been a full day for her today. A couple of people were injured when a zoanthrope went berserk midtown. Alice sighed. This wouldn't help out things at all. Yugo had been there to try to make sense out of it, but his efforts proved fruitless. So much so that he wouldn't be able to return home that night. Another sigh, _'This isn't how new couples should be.'_ What could be causing this?

While this went through her head, she walked toward the subway. A train had rolled on past, causing her to frown. _'Great. Now I'll have to wait. I may as well walk home.'_ Her home wasn't that far really, but it's been a long day and she didn't really feel like walking. As she readied herself for what was going to be a tiring walk, she took note of two sole figures standing under the tracks. One was a little child, clothed in what appeared to be white ceremonial robe. The other was a man that practically towered over her. He was bald and wearing a white and blue karate gi. The two of them turned and focused their gazes solely on her. Alice stopped, seeing that she was the focus of the two.

"Uhh, hello. Can I help you with something?"

The large man stepped forward, "You're right. This one is strong. But she must be tested."

The man suddenly dropped into a fighting stance, causing Alice to jump back, "Wha-what are you talking about?"

Suddenly, the large man struck out with a large fist. Alice jumped off to the side and the man swung around with a kick. Alice raised her arms and blocked the attack. The man blinked in surprise. Such a blow would have at least shoved a lesser fighter. But Alice didn't even take a step back. Despite her sweet appearance, Alice was one of the most powerful zoanthopes in the world. Her use of speed and outright agility has defeated many an opponent in the past and her strength came to light in the midst of a fight.

The man stepped back and reversed his stance. Then in a flash, he charged at her with a consecutive flurry of punches and attacks. Alice nimbly sidestepped and avoided most of the blows. The last blow however, managed to nick her on the shoulder and nearly loose her footing. But rather than try to stop herself from falling, she let her body drop, and shot her hands downward. Then she pushed herself forward while her legs left the ground and she double-kicked the man. Although it was a hard attack, the man took it without a step back. Alice planted her feet on the ground as she took this in.

'Big guy. I guess it wouldn't be that easy. Still, he has to be pretty strong to take a blow like that.'

The man suddenly dashed, much to her surprise and dive in with a slide kick. Instinctively, Alice hopped over him and he slid past beneath. Rising up, he then kicked backward, catching Alice in mid-section and causing her to slide back. Alice grimaced. _'How did he move so fast?'_ It didn't take a genius to know that he wasn't a normal person. She wasn't sure if he a zoanthrope himself, but either way this had to stop now.

Looking at the big man, Alice bent forward in preparation. The man seemed to regard this for a moment and slowly stepped to her. _'I got him thinking. Good.'_ The lavender-haired woman edged back slightly, still waiting for the man's attack. Suddenly, it came, in the form of a sudden blow. Alice hopped to the side and the man followed up with a elbow. Alice suddenly twirled backward, crouched on ground, and slid toward him. Her foot hit his, causing him to tumble back. Not letting go, Alice suddenly shot forward with a punch, catching the man square in the gut. The blow was good, but she knew it would take more than that to take him down. She followed up with three more quick blow, each one and strong as the first and each one causing the big man to stagger back. Finally, Alice ducked low briefly and shot straight up into the air. Her arms flailed around, hitting him with repeated blows while the force to the attack took the man into the air as well. Alice then landed on the ground, strangely enough without being dizzy. The man landed as well, unfortunately for him, on his rear end. The little girl, who had been watching nearby, covered her mouth to stifle her cry before moving over to him.

"Ryoho, are you alright?"

The big man gave a low groan, "Yeah. She's a lot stronger than she looks."

Alice moved toward them and placed her hands on her hip, "Okay. You two better start explaining yourselves right now."

Ryoho painfully got back up on his feet and for a moment, Alice thought he would start fighting again. But the little girl stepped up in front of him, "It's okay, Ryoho. We can trust her."

At this, the man seemed to relax considerably, indicating to Alice that the girl was in charge here. But suddenly, the man lurched forward, causing Alice to be defensive again. But it wasn't because of his sudden movement. It was because of the burst of energy that she felt burst from his body. It was undeniably powerful. Powerful…and overwhelming. The girl panicked and turned to Ryoho.

"No, not here!"

The big man strained, but Alice felt the energy dissipate from him. _'He's definitely not normal.'_ Meanwhile, the girl turned back to Alice and bowed to her.

"Please excuse us, but we have a favor to ask of you. There is an opponent we need you to defeat."

Alice's eyes widened with disbelief, "Are you serious? You guys attack me and now you're asking for my…help?"

The girl looked down and gave another bow, "I'm really sorry about that and I'd like to explain, but I can't right now. Please help us. Many are depending on it."

_'Many are depending on it? What does she mean by that?'_ Alice was about to ask when a flash of light blinded her momentarily. Alice covered her eyes from the light and when it faded, both the man and the little girl were gone. Alice looked around rapidly in search, but they were nowhere in sight, leaving her mystified.

_'What was that about?'_


	17. Change of Heart

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

Chap. 16

_School…_

Shin left his classroom and moved through the crowds to the next class. Just one more period and then school would be over for the day. _'And work will begin'_, he thought solemnly. Not that he hated his job, but it did wear on him at times. Saori often said that he overworks himself, a joke he did not find amusing, but she always did. He was glad he was able to get enough sleep earlier so that he could be ready for the rest of the day. So far, so…

"This is for you, Reiji."

Upon hearing and recognizing the voice, Shin stopped short and moved close to one of the lockers. Peering through the moving student, he was able to see Rei and Reiji facing each other. Rei appeared to have a small packaged item in her hands and she was handing it to him, smiling as she did so. Shin stood frozen. _'So that's what she's been doing. Making a present for Reiji.'_ Forcing his body into motion, Shin quickly moved into the adjourning hall and approached his class. But as he sat down at his seat, his thoughts ran turbulent. Though it only made sense that Rei would make a gift for Reiji, why would she hide that fact from him? Was she still dating him behind his back? _'No, no. That doesn't sound like her at all.'_ But then again, her activities as of late were a bit different than usual. _'Perhaps she wanted it to be a surprise?'_ No, that doesn't make sense. Since it was for Reiji, there would be no need to hide it from him. _'So then, why the disappearances?'_ He'll ask her about it later. But he had to trust that she had to have had a good reason. Rei had always been honest with him and him in return with her. So that was that. Except for one thing. The scene of Rei handing him the gift and the smile on her face…

_'Why can't I get that out of my mind?'_

* * *

Kenji stepped out of the school after it ended. He had a habit of leaving early and waiting for Uriko. Well, mostly the leaving early part. Today though, he was looking forward to company with his feline compatriot more so than usual. He didn't normally feel that way, but ever since his talk with Uriko, he felt…different. _Upbeat._ _'She must be rubbing off on __me._ he mused silently. Kenji shut his eyes lightly and felt the wind blow around him. It was a nice day, with clear skies and…

_'Huh?'_

Kenji's eyes suddenly snapped open and his gaze shifted toward the rooftop of a nearby building. Just as his eyesight locked there, a blur of an object disappeared from the corner. From any other person, it would have been dismissed as a trick of the light. But Kenji knew better. He recognized a ninjistu vanishing technique when he saw one. Giving a brief glance around, Kenji shot his arm downward and disappeared himself, leaving a brush of leaves in his wake. A moment later, Kenji reappeared on the rooftop where he had seen the seen the blur. His eyes still closed, he used his senses to track down whatever it was he was chasing. His head tilted to the left and Kenji disappeared again, reappearing on the next roof, and the next and the next until he had moved several blocks away from the school. His eyes finally opened and he looked around the seemingly empty roof.

"I should have known you were still alive."

A mist appeared in the air and a silver figure descended before Kenji. The figure arose, revealing a ninja garb that was covering over mechanical parts. The face of the figure was pale with a strange mark on the forehead and a tuff of hair on the side. His eyes were pitch-black with little beads of red within.

"It would take more than a bomb to kill me. Even of my own design."

Kenji hadn't moved, but he was more than ready for a fight if it came to it. "What do you want Kohryu?"

The mechanical ninja gave a dark smile, "You and I have unfinished business."

Kenji gave no reply, nor did Kouryu expect one. Kenji shifted into battle stance and Kouryu did the same, mirroring him in the process.

"Bakuryu..."

* * *

_A minute later…_

Uriko stepped out of the school door and looked around. _'He's gone again?'_ she pouted after searching a bit. _'I guess he still needs time to think.' _After their talk yesterday, Kenji seemed to have changed slightly and was a bit edgy during lunch. Not that she hadn't felt a bit of that herself. She hadn't felt that way since…the dance. Uriko began to slip into her memories of that particular moment. The way he moved… the feel of his arms…those darkly dangerous eyes… A smile unknowingly crossed her face before she realized what she was thinking. Blinking out of her reverie, she shook her head and sat down on the steps. _'Whoa. That was…'_ The girl gave a light sigh and let her hand drift over the railing nearby. This thing with his dream must have really been bugging him if he was to leave alone twice without her. She was so into her thoughts that she almost didn't feel the wet feeling coming from her drifting hand.

"Ah!"

Her hand immediately jerked back and she looked over to see what had been causing it. A little white dog sat where she had looked. The dog cocked its head and then moved over to the stairs where it climbed up next to Uriko.

"Oh, how cute." Uriko smiled, petting the animal. Only upon closer inspection did she realize that it wasn't a dog, but a fox. "Where did you come from?" she wondered aloud, brushing her hand down its back until it came to its brushy tail. _'Whoa.'_ She saw that there was more than one brush of fur. Several in fact.

"Wow. You have…let's see. Five…six…nine tails?"

The fox barked lightly and then turned to look at the sun. Uriko turned as well, taking in the glorious sight. Her hand lifted to pet the animal again, but only hit air. Turning back again, she saw that the nine-tailed fox had disappeared.

"Hey, where'd you go? That was fast."

Unbeknownst to her, a little girl in ceremonial robes stood a distance away. She watched as Uriko shrugged and stood up to walk away. The girl lowered her head and then disappeared in a puff of smoke that soon materialized into form.

_The form of the nine-tailed fox…_

* * *

"Another day, eh?"

Shin gave a sigh as he finished cleaning the tables. It was closing time and it had been a busy day today. He was glad for that, for he could make more money through tips and help support the house and Rei. Rei… He found his thoughts straying that way all day. So much so that he almost slipped up a few times today. But he couldn't figure out why. Why was that image of earlier disturbing him?

"Earth to Shin, hello?"

Shin suddenly blinked as he realized that Saori was taking to him.

"Huh?"

The woman lent on the wall and folded her arms, "What's up? You've been like this all day."

"No, it's…"

"…nothing." Saori finished. "It must be a pretty big nothing."

The young man lowered his head, "I'm not sure. I…"

The door chime stopped him and Saori looked up from where she was. "Sorry, we're closed."

"I know. Is Shin still here?"

Shin blinked as he recognized the voice. "Nagi?"

Indeed, it was the dark auburn-haired woman that stood within the doorway. "Hello."

"Hi. Is there something wrong?"

Nagi placed a hand on her hip, "I just wanted to talk to you a bit."

Saori cracked a smile, "I'll leave you two alone."

As she left for the back, Shin took a step toward Nagi. "What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering." she started. "I remembered you saying something about not getting out often. And since I don't have much to do, I was wondering if…" Her gaze began to wander, "You would…like to go out on a date or something."

Surprise overcame his normally calm face, "A date…?"

"Yeah, I know it's out of the blue and all, but then I figured, why not?" She managed to look back at him, "You seem to be a really good guy and a girl could do worse, right?"

"I…guess."

"Well?"

Shin remained silent as he took this in and then answered. "I…I don't…"

Nagi turned her head to the side and cut him off. She had anticipated that he would refuse. 'Oh well. It was worth a shot. "Oh, I understand…."

"I don't know where to pick you up at."

Now surprise was on her face. But that soon changed and her features lit up with delight as she smiled, "I'm staying at the Ohgami's. How's tomorrow sound?"

"I'll have to as Ms. Saori if it's okay, but yeah." he replied. "Tomorrow at 7?"

"Sound great." She turned to the door and waved back, "I'll see you then."


	18. Awkward

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 17

_Next day, School_

"Hey guys."

Shin walked toward one of the tables where Kenji and Uriko were already seated. Uriko looked at him with wide eyes.

"Shin? Wow, you made it to lunch for once."

Shin took a seat across from them, "I have the time for it today, I guess."

"Really? Ms. Saori gave you a day off?" She then grinned, "I guess even she could see that you needed it."

"Actually, I asked for it." He continued uncertainly. "I...um…have kind of a date tonight."

"What?!" The girl nearly screeched, jumping out of her seat. "Are you serious?"

"Keep it down, Uriko." Shin warned. But knowing Uriko, she was just getting started.

"No way." She went on, seating herself down. "A miracle has just occurred. You are finally acting like a teenager." Her head leaned over toward him, "So, details, details. Who is she? Do I know her?"

"It's Nagi."

Uriko blinked, "Her? Really?"

"It's no big deal really." Shin replied, lowering his head shyly. "She actually asked me out."

But being Uriko, she would make a very big deal out of this, "Whoa. This is history in the making, right Kenji? Kenji?"

Kenji, who had been silent the entire time, snapped into his senses. "Huh?"

A frown soon came over Uriko's face, "What's up with you? You've been acting more…boorish than normal."

"Just some things on my mind, that's all." the youth quietly replied.

"So what else is new?" Despite her answer, she knew something was up. _'Could it still be those dreams he's been having?'_ That was her initial thought. Then she noticed a light red mark that nearly disappeared into his shirt. _Nearly…_ She decided to get off the subject and refocus her attention on the slightly less quiet Shin.

"Where's Rei?"

"I don't know." he shrugged. He then added dully, "Probably with Reiji somewhere."

"I doubt it." She answered initially. But the tone in his voice made her think twice. Despite the way she acted, Uriko was much more insightful than she let on. And right now, she was seeing a slight change in Shin's aura, as it were. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little nervous." he admitted. "I've never been on a date before."

"Obviously." she pointed out. "But I wouldn't worry. She did ask you, remember?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

Uriko smiled and then looked over at Kenji, only to see that he was back in his own world again. A sad gaze flickered in her eyes and was soon replaced by determination. _'Something else is wrong and I'm going to find out.'_

Unknown to her though, Shin noticed the same things she did and thought the same thing…

* * *

_Later..._

"What happened?"

Right after lunch, the three split off to their separate classes. But along the way, Shin trailed behind Kenji and caught up with him just before he could enter his classroom and asked the aforementioned question.

"What do you mean?" Kenji replied.

Shin narrowed his eyes, moving them toward the light mark on Kenji's neck and shoulder.

"You were attacked." he stated. Kenji held his surprise in, remembering whom he was talking to. A fellow ninja of the same art and also an eagle zoanthrope.

"Uriko noticed too. But she'll come to you another time, I assume." he said as a caution for him to look out for. Back to the subject, "So again, what happened?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I…just can't." Kenji didn't want to tell Shin that Kohryu was still alive. The mechanical ninja was responsible for the death of Shin's older brother and there was no telling what Shin would do if he knew that Kohryu was still alive. Also, he had to find out why Kohryu had returned now. "Not yet anyway."

Shin became deathly silent, causing Kenji to worry a bit. But Kenji could match him in this.

"You have to trust me."

Shin seemed to consider this for a moment and he finally said, "Okay." His gaze became dark for a moment, "But you will tell me."

"I will." Kenji promised. "When the time is right, I will."

Shin nodded, "Okay. See you later."

* * *

Despite the fact that the sun was setting, Jenny felt a little uneasy in coming out on the street in the daylight. Darkness was her ally and the night her love. Because of that, she found herself clinging to the shadows of the buildings unconsciously. Her trip wasn't long and she soon reached her destination. She turned into the dark alley (gladly) and into what appeared to be an abandoned building. Despite her heels, she was virtually silent as she opened the door and walked up the stairs. Soon she reached a broken apartment room and entered inside. Her eyes search the room and soon she found the form she was looking for by the window.

"It's been awhile."

The insect zoanthrope turned his head a notch, "So it has." He then turned around fully, revealing his dark blue scales and beady yellow eyes. "I would tell you how lovely you look, but you already know that."

Jenny raised an eyebrow, "Flattery? That's a new one for you."

The strange jawline of Stun lifted in a peculiar smile, "So it is." The smile disappeared, "Anyway, I bet this isn't a social call."

"'fraid not." She stood by the wall and folded her arms, "I take it you already know about what's going on, but just to let you know, there's a lot of zoanthrope going berserk out there. The others are trying to figure a thing out, but while that's going on, someone needs to keep a watch and make sure things don't get too radical."

"That being me."

Jenny began to frown slightly, "I don't usually like asking for help…"

"And you're not." Stun replied, cutting her off. He turned back to the window "I have been seeing what's been going on out there and I've been thinking of trying to stop it." He looked over at her again and the smile returned, "At least until this madness stops."

"You sure know how to charm a woman." Jenny smiled back.

* * *

"Rei?"

There was no response as Shin entered the house. He came a little late due to the fact that he accidentally moved toward work in a force of habit. He was into thought about what he and Kenji talked about that he didn't realize where he was walking until he was almost there. Something was very wrong, possibly dangerous. But Kenji asked him to trust him and he will. The mole zoanthrope had saved his life. _Twice._ When he realized the direction he was going, he wound up dashing back home. Fortunately, he had set up his clothes ahead of time so getting dressed wouldn't be the problem.

"Rei. Are you here?"

Shin's eyes searched around and moved to look in the bathroom. She wasn't there. _'She must be out again.'_ Worry began to set into his mind automatically. He didn't expect her to be there, waiting on him hand and foot, but it would have been better for him to at least know the whereabouts of her presence. He slipped on his shirt and shoes. Still, she was her own person. He should have been glad that she was getting out more and for the most part, he was. It was why she was out that bothered him. Or should he say whom.

_Reiji…_

He had only met the guy twice, but for some reason, Shin felt negative to him. The fact that he ran out on them during the earthquake had only serve to deepen that feeling. From what Uriko says, he was an arrogant selfish person. Yet Rei seems to like him. _Does she see something we don't? It's possible._ Shin shook his head. Rei likes him and if they were dating, then there was no reason to stop them.

_If that's the case, then why did it bother him so?_

Frowning, Shin soon slipped on a jacket and checked himself in the mirror. It wasn't flashy or anything, but it looked just fine. He wore black jeans and turtleneck shirt. The jacket too was black as well. His eye flickered up and he saw a little piece of paper stuck to the upper corner of the mirror. Reaching up, he pulled it off and saw that it was a short note.

_I'm out with Uriko. Be back at 8:00 – Rei_

_'So she's with Uriko.'_ That thought fill him with relief, but at the same time made him confused. Why was he relieved that Rei was with Uriko? Was it because she wasn't with Reiji? Lines of questions went on in his head with no straight answers. Shin shook it off and placed the letter down on the table. It didn't matter. He was probably relieved because he knew where she was. Or at least with whom. The previous questions began to resurface, but he dismissed them, fully this time as he walked out the door.

* * *

The moon began to come into full view as day sank into night. A figure stood on top of the rooftops gazing down on the scene. Silvery hair whipped in the wind and piercing eyes took in all that was in motion down there.

_'I will find you. I just need to wait. I will find you and destroy you. And without you, Gaia will be defenseless.'_ A grin came over his handsome face.

_'And the Unborn will reign.'_

* * *

As he moved near the steps of the Ohgami household, nervousness began to set in. It had just occurred to him that he had never been out on a date before. He planned the evening, yes. A movie, dinner, and a walk on the beach. But he didn't really know how to go about in talking with her. He didn't know her all that well. Hell, she didn't even know herself all that well. Perhaps that would be a good start. _Right?_ He took a deep breath and calmed himself. _'Just take it one step at a time.'_ With another breath, he moved to the door and knocked. Motion could be heard on the other side and it swung open, revealing…

"Hey, he's here."

Shin's eyes widened. "Uriko?"

The girl that stood at the door shrugged, "Hey. I was supposed to pick up my math homework from Kenji earlier the day, but forgot about it."

_'Wait? If Uriko was here, then…'_

"Where's Rei?"

Uriko indicated to the side where Rei was sitting, drinking a cup of tea across from Alice. Both of them looked over to the door and waved.

"Hey Shin. She'll be down in a moment."

Shin blinked and suddenly felt quite confused. Then just when it couldn't get stranger for him that was when his date, Nagi, came down from the stairs.

"Hey Shin. You ready?"

Nagi was wearing casual clothes; black jeans and a dark red shirt, giving her a cute/sexy appeal. Shin felt a slight relief that he wasn't underdressed. But now, for some very strange reason, he felt very nervous. And awkward. And it wasn't just because of Nagi's appearance. It was that Rei was there watching as well. Nagi didn't seem to notice though and she came down the stairs and held his arm with a smile.

"Y...yeah. I'm ready."

_Very awkward…_


	19. Realization

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 18

Shin and Nagi entered into a small restaurant a block from the movie theater and near the beachside. Shin didn't know what to watch, so he picked a standard comedy/romance movie. Nagi seemed to enjoy it so Shin didn't mind that. However, they haven't really talked aside from a few pleasantries and he realized that he had to get past that. They were on a date after all. Even if he had never been on one, he knew communication was essential. As they took their etas and waited for their orders to come, Shin frowned within himself. _'I should say something…I should say something…I SHOULD say something…'_

"So how are you? With the Ohgami's I mean?"

There. That wasn't so bad, was it? 

"Good." Nagi smiled, glad that the awkward silence was over. "Yugo and Alice have been very nice to me. But I can't stay there for long."

"Why?"

She shrugged impassively and lifted her arm a notch, "Well, I have to get out, find out what happened to me."

Shin nodded and before they knew it, the awkward silence was back. Shin however, was determine not to let it win over, "So where are you from?"

"Don't know. My aunt raised me since I was a child some years after my parents died." She took a sip of the water, "When I was sixteen, she got into an accident and… she didn't make it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She nodded, "I was old enough to take care of myself at that point."

"Sounds tough."

"It is. But the one thing I've learned is to fight tough with tough."

"Sounds reasonable." He agreed. "I can understand that." And she could she that he really did. Shin had to be the same way. If he was to get along in this world, he had to push his limits and break past them. It was the only way he and Rei would get along safe. Or at least relatively safe in the world.

"What's your story?"

Shin seemed to tighten up and for a moment, Nagi was about to ask him to drop it. But he simply sat back and answered.

"Lost my parents when I was a kid. Raised by my older brother in an orphanage for a time until…"

"An accident?" she guessed.

Shin tilted his head to the side a bit, "He got a job in a company run by the Tylon Foundation."

"I've heard of Tylon. Weren't they some sort of weapons facility with zoanthropes?"

Yes. We didn't know about it at the time, but when we did, it was too late. We…I'd rather not talk about it.

In truth, he didn't quite know how to explain to her anyway. How could he tell her that he and his brother were transformed into zoanthope assassins and his brother died by sacrificing his life to save him? Zoanthropes weren't too popular nowadays, especially with all the breakouts that had been occurring recently.

"Yes, of course. Sorry for asking."

Shin excused it with a wave, "No need. It must have been hard to tell me about your life."

"I've had time to deal with it. Things like this happen."

Shin gave an affirmative nod. Nagi was really something. Despite all that had happened in her life, she had overcome her problems and forged ahead. It was something for him to admire and hoped to achieve. And she had this aura about her…

_'Huh?'_

Shin suddenly became distinctly aware of a strange aura that seemed to permeate around Nagi. Like a strange sort of power of some kind. _'Could she be a zoanthrope?'_ No. It wasn't like that. But it was something.

"So what abut Rei?" Nagi said, interrupting his thoughts as the plates came to the table, "What's her story?"

"Rei?" Shin said aback. "Rei…was a lost girl I…found some time ago, with the help of Kenji and Uriko. I saw her and remembered how my brother took care of me. I just felt that I should do the same with her."

"Really? Just like that?"

"Yeah." He lifted the glass to his face, "She makes me feel that I can be someone better. It's weird, I know. But that's how I feel. And I want to help her do the same."

"I see."

* * *

_Ohigami Residence…_

"Hey Kenji. Can we talk for a bit?"

Kenji was in the kitchen cleaning the last of the dishes when Uriko walked in on him. Drying his hands, "Sure. Where's Rei?"

Uriko lent on the kitchen wall, "She went home early. Said that she had something to do."

"Hm."

_'Not going to make this easy, huh? Fine then.'_ She folded her arms, "Okay. We both know what I'm going to ask so I'll just come out and say it. What's going on?

Kenji stopped for a moment and simply stared away in silence. Uriko was quiet as well, knowing that his silent treatment is because he had something major in his mind and he was trying to find the right way to say it. After a long minute, her patience wore thin, but he quietly asked.

"Tell me."

Kenji's shoulder lifted for a moment and then lowered in a plaintive sigh. "It's Kohryu. He's alive and he's back."

"The robot guy?" Uriko asked. "But, I thought…Didn't you guys say that he blew himself up or something like that?"

"Yeah. That's what we all thought." The youth turned his head to the side and gave another sigh, "I guess we were wrong."

"Oh, so that's why you've been so moody." She took a step to him and stated, "You didn't tell Shin yet."

He nodded in response, "I'm waiting for the right time that's all."

The brunette girl gave a big sigh, causing Kenji to look at her in confusion. "What?"

"Well…I was getting worried that you was going to reverting or something."

"You was worried about me?" he replied, still slightly confused by her response.

"Of course you idiot." She replied frustrated. "I _love_ you."

The words were out of her mouth long before she realized she said it. At first she thought that she had only said that in her mind, which alone would have been enough to make her blush. But the stunned shocked expression on Kenji's face told her otherwise.

"You…love…me?"

Uriko was frozen. She can't believe she said that. Out loud no less. Meanwhile, Kenji's face mirrored her expression, unsure that he had heard correctly, but certain that he heard nothing else. _She loves me…?_ The two simply stared at one another for what seemed to be hours, not moving and barely aware that they were breathing.

And that's when the shaking started…

* * *

The pair soon exited the restaurant together and into the streets. He began to move with her on the boardwalk of the beach, gazing out into the ocean. It was a semi-cloudy night, but they were still able to see the moon in its half stage high in the sky. As he looked at the moon, his thoughts soon shifted to Rei. _'I wonder what she's doing now?'_

"Hello. Earth to Shin."

Shin blinked out of his daze when he realized that Nagi was talking to him, "Huh?"

"I thought so. You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Nagi said as she placed a hand on her hip.

Shin blinked repeatedly, "W-What do you mean?"

The cinnamon-haired woman shook her head, chuckling lightly. "Oh why are guys so dense? It's so obvious."

Shin gave a slight frown and was about to ask her what she meant when a flash of white caught his eye. Looking across the street, he saw a little girl, dressed in a white ceremonial kimono. She seemed to be alone and staring right at him. But before he could discern anything, he blinked, as though something was wrong.

And that's when the shaking started…


	20. Realization II

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

Chap. 19

It came like a sudden storm, overtaking everything around them. Nagi and Shin faltered on a lamppost and held on as the shakings of the earthquake increased. People panicked and screams could barely be heard from around them. Objects fell off from places high up and car began bounced, many ringing due to the alarms. But the quaking continued and the ground began to tear and rip in several places. Smaller buildings trembled violently and parts of them fell to the ground. The two teens crouched low, still holding the post until the earthquake finally ceased. When they arose, they found the entire place in shambles. Numerous cracks on the ground were sinkholes for various vehicles and power was cut off, leaving everything in near darkness. Stray fires burned around the area and debris littered the streets. One by one, people exited out of damaged buildings to check if it was safe.

"Are you alright?" Shin asked Nagi after surveying the damage.

The cinnamon-haired girl nodded, "Yeah. I think so."

* * *

"Ahh!!!!!" 

"Uriko, calm down. It's over."

In the Ohgami house, the place was a mess. Though it was fine on the outside, inside was another story. Dishes, glasses and other ornaments were littered on the floor in the kitchen. Kenji guessed that the rest of the house was pretty much the same.

"Kenji. You can get up now."

The boy blinked. He had forgotten that he was standing over Uriko to protect her from the falling debris and that he was still in that position, with Uriko looking up at him. Shyly, he lifted himself up and helped her to her feet at the same time. But at he stood up straight, he winced in pain and reached back. Bringing his hand forward, he saw spots of blood on them that came from his back. It was only natural that his act wouldn't leave him unscathed, but he didn't care. But Uriko was another matter and when she saw the blood, she gasped.

"Oh my…Turn around."

Kenji quietly obeyed and turned around, revealing his wounded back to her. Pieces of glass were still stuck in back as she examined him. Moving over to the sink, she grabbed a cloth, wet it, lifted his shirt off and began cleaning his back, pulling out the glass all the while. Kenji endured the pain, but only because of the occasional caresses Uriko gave him through the cloth. Fortunately for both of them, they couldn't see each other's face or they would have noticed the light blushes on both of them.

"Thank you."

Uriko nodded and looked around the destroyed kitchen, "What is going on with all of these earthquakes?"

"I don't know."He frowned, deep in thought,"But I know…something is wrong. Very wrong."

* * *

The entire block as far as they could see was wrecked from the earthquake. Sirens were heard blaring in the distance and the few remaining lampposts were flickering to life. 

"Wow." Nagi commented. "I bet it's like this all over town."

"Yeah." Shin whispered before his mind suddenly raced and his eyes widened. _'Oh no!__ Rei!'_ He almost broke out into a run, but his mind stopped him from doing so. He couldn't just leave Nagi here by herself. And there were bound to be other people now who were hurt. But despite this, he desperately needed to go and hope that Rei wasn't one of those people.

_'I'm going to hate this.'_ "Nagi…"

The girl began to turn to him, but she suddenly snapped back when a loud cry came from down the street. Shin's gaze followed and they looked down to see a massive frame tearing through the fallen cars and debris. The people nearby ran away in terror as the figure came into the light. Shin blinked. It was a man, or at least partially. His shirt was torn, revealing a thick hide of skin and his head was enlarged and a long horn was growing from the edge of his face.

_'A zoanthrope!'_

The partially transformed rhinoceros zoanthrope bellowed allowed and rammed into another car. Unfortunately, there was a woman with a child still inside the vehicle. The beastman continued to bash on the vehicle while the woman screamed and held her child tight. Shin began to move toward the car.

"Get them out." he called to Nagi as he ran. "I'll handle him."

He didn't have time to see her response. He just hoped that she would be able to do it. He would have enough problems as it is. Dashing across the street, he jumped on the hood of one of the cars and swooped through the air. The zoanthrope saw his approach too late as Shin tackled him and pulled him back away from the vehicle. Shin hit the ground and rolled to his feet. Given the beastman's size, he couldn't have pulled him to the ground with him. But it worked in gaining his attention, which was both good news and bad news. Looking over the side, he saw Nagi opening the car from the other side and getting the woman and child out. _'Well that one problem out of the way'_ he thought.

"Nnnggghhhhhhhaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"

Shin's attention snapped toward the rhino, who had fully completed his transformation and was now barreling toward him. Shin bent his knees and flipped nimbly up into the air and over the stampeding beast. The rhino zoanthrope continued on and hit the wall. But that didn't faze him at all and he simply pulled himself out and looked around for his target.

"Stop this! Calm down!"

But the rhino focused his gaze on him and charged again and again Shin dodged, although not as nimbly as before. As he continued on, Shin examined his 'opponent'. So far, he couldn't really fight him in his transformed state. The thick skin provided armor-like protection and his strength would be difficult to get through. There were no areas to use pressure points on him so that option was out the window. And he had to get him down quickly before the police got there. If they did, they would not hesitate to shoot him down. Either that or the rhino zoanthrope would mow them down. Either option was unacceptable.

_'Only one thing to do then.'_

His honey-yellow eyes intensified and feathers grew rapidly from his arm. The rhinoceros zoanthrope turned to him just as Shin's hair began to change. Ignoring the change, the rhino charged again but suddenly stopped and bellowed. Shin stopped in his transformation and looked in surprise as the rhino was being held back by an equally massive body. A blue figure was holding the rhino tight and he suddenly lifted the rhino up and hurled him back. Shin looked in amazement as his savior turned to him, revealing a strange blue insect/human face, beady golden eyes and clawed hand. Shin blinked. _'Hey…I remember him…'_

Stun turned back to the rhino whom had arisen from the ground and bellowed at him. Stun didn't waste any time in transforming himself, sprouting his wings and growing into a bulky beetle-like creature. The rhino charge and Stun did likewise. The two met together and bashed into each other, trying to overwhelm each other. Stun then released on of his arms and placed it on the horn of the rhino. Then he released several shocks of energy into him, causing the rhino to bellow again, this time in pain and the rhino was hurled back against the wall. Stun moved in to prepare for another attack, but the rhino lay still and began to revert back into his human form. Shin moved up beside Stun as the bug-man reverted back to his previous form.

"You're Stun…aren't you?"

Stun nodded to him, "And you're Shin. The young one that was kidnapped some time ago."

"Do you know what is going on?"

"Only as much as you know, I bet. I'm just here to make sure things don't get out of hand. You better go. Your girl friend is waiting." He said, nodding over to Nagi. Looking back at the fallen zoanthrope, "I'll handle this."

Shin flushed at the statement, but it did bring his thoughts back to Rei. He still had to get to her and find out if she was okay. Stun lifted the man on his shoulder and leaped up to the fire escape, eventually disappearing into the rooftops while Shin made his way back to Nagi, who was still with the woman and the child. The police and firefighters soon arrived on the scene and a few of the officers came over to them. While they came, Shin looked over at Nagi.

"Nagi, I'm sorry. But I have to go."

Nagi looked over at him in brief surprise and then smiled, "Go. I'll be okay here. Find her."

Shin blinked. _'How did she…?'_ Shaking his head, he dashed off down the street, heading toward his apartment home. He continued to run and again, the feathers sprouted from his body. But before he changed fully, his body vanished and reappeared in the rooftops. But he didn't remain there as his transformation completed and he soared into the air on eagle wings. His only thought was to get there as fast as possible. But just in case, his eyes searched around looking for her below. He was able to see the damage and though most of it was structural, there was a lot of chaos below. He soon reached the apartment and landed down, not caring if anyone saw him or not. The apartment wasn't damaged as bad as most of the buildings in the area, but that didn't matter. He bashed through the door and peered in.

"Srrrhaaaa!!!!!"

Forgetting that he could speak in his beast form, Shin reverted back to his human form and was about to repeat himself when the person in question came out of the bathroom.

"Shin!"

The two ran to each other and Shin enveloped her in a fierce hug, one that Rei returned equally.

"Are you alright?" Shin replied, still holding her. He then pulled away, "Are you injured?"

The girl shook her head, "I'm fine. I was so worried."

"Don't worry." he reassured. "It's over."

Rei shook her head, "No. I was worried…about you."

"So was I. I mean, I was worried about you."

They simply stared into each other's eyes, not saying a word, relieved that each other was safe. Except…maybe they were staring at each other abit too long…


	21. Discovery

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 20

_-"The earthquake had reached 4.5 on the Richter scale, following an unusual stream of earthquakes that have rippled throughout the world as of late, leaving many wondering if another one will strike and if so, when?"-_

_-"In other news, an outbreak of zoanthropes has occurred in Okinowa around the time of the earthquake. Police officers arrived on the scene in time to subdue the rampage, but this will undoubtedly cause high officials to take more aggressive actions. Now for the weather…"-_

Yugo sighed behind his desk as he tuned out the news report on TV. Things were getting bad out there and were getting worse. He had tried everything in his power to try to simmer down whatever it was that were causing zoanthrope to go berserk, but the problem seemed far beyond him. Even Gado was having trouble keeping the UN in peace about the zoanthropes and he could only hold them at bay for so long. People were getting scared and Yugo knew all to well that fear can soon lead to misguided anger and further problems. Gado suggested that there must have been a connection between the earthquake and the attacks and Yugo wasn't surprised. All the events that had occurred lately couldn't have been a coincidence. They just had to find out how.

_Beep, beep. Beep, beep._

Yugo reached down to his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Flipping it open, he placed it beside his head.

"Hello?"

"Yugo."

"Long? What's up?"

"I might have found some information. Come down to the South Town library at once."

"A library? I always figured you were a nerd, Long." Yugo joked.

"Just come." Long sighed.

* * *

Uriko skipped down the streets on her way to meet with up with Kenji. School was out for the day because of the earthquake, so she had a lot of time today. It had taken lot for her to decide to go back after what happened the night before. She was nervous, but in a good way. Something…happened that night. Just like at the dance when she was with Kenji. Uriko smiled, remembering the tingling sensation she felt. But while she felt this way, she was still nervous. It was like she didn't quite know what to do around him anymore. It was just…weird._And why did she say that she loved him?_

**_Arff_****_, arff!_**

The light bark almost caused her to jump (she is a cat zoanthrope after all) and she wheeled her head around to see the source. Looking into an alley across the street, she saw the little white fox that was at the school before. Only now, it seemed to be running away. And Uriko soon saw why. Causing behind it was a weird-looking man, wearing a vacation shirt and having pointed hair. Uriko recognized him instantly, with sharp anger and disgust.

_'Busuzima!'_

The gangly mad scientist chased after the fox into the alley with Uriko watching. She thought that guy should have been gone a long time ago. And now he was chasing that fox. He's probably going to use it in one of his sick experiments. Her fists balled up. _'Well, I'm not going to allow it.' _She dashed into the alley and soon found that Busuzima had cornered the fox against the building walls. The fox barked loudly at him, but he simply closed it.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you, Nine-Tails." he giggled. "I have a lot of plans for you.

Uriko stepped out from the side, having heard enough, "Hey you big jerk. Leave it alone!"

Busuzima turned around and faced the young girl, "Oh it's you. I don't have time to play with you kitten. This creature here…" he pointed to the white fox, "Will be a better test experiment that you'll ever be."

Uriko snarled, "I don't think so. You leave that fox alone, right now!"

"Oh, who's going to stop me? You?" Busuzima taunted. Uriko's eyes flashed with anger and she charged swiftly. Busuzima was caught flat-sided by her kick and smashed back against the wall. The scientist shook his head and fumed.

"Oh, is that how it's going to be!" he raged. Even as he spoke, Uriko could see the scales forming on his skin and his size beginning to increase. Uriko fell into fighting stance, her own eyes turning into thin slits and her ears perking up. But suddenly, the fox dashes out of the alley and into the streets. Busuzima stopped in his change and ran after it, brushing past Uriko in the process.

"Come back here! No!!!"

Uriko's change reversed as well, giving a look of confusion to the mad scientist. _'What is he thinking? And why does he want that fox?'_ She remembered the name he had called it. Nine-Tails. Appropriate, but strange. She suddenly blinked. _'Oh my gosh! I was supposed to have gotten to Kenji's house by now.'_ Momentarily forgetting what just happened, she dashed out of the ally and toward Kenji's house.

* * *

Yugo exited his car and strode over to the library. The building didn't seem to suffer much from the earthquake, although there seemed to have been some light structural damage. Walking up to the doorway, he entered inside and his vision was soon filled with shelves and stacks of books from wall to wall and in between. Standing by one of the reference desks was Long, holding what seemed to be an old weathered book.

"Hey Long." Yugo called out. However, Long raised a finger to his lips, telling him to keep it down. Yugo blinked after remembering that he was still in a library and moved over to him.

"You know, you look like you should work here." Yugo joked.

"What makes you think I don't?" Long was satisfied by the surprised look on Yugo's face and before the wolf zoanthrope could comment back, Long continued, "Now on to the business at hand."

He moved over to on of the desks and sat down. Fuming to himself at being silenced like that, Yugo sat down as well. Long opened the book and began to explain.

"During my search, I thought about looking for any information that might be similar to this or maybe even related." He looked down at the book before him. "This is all I found."

"An old book?"

"This book was written some centuries ago by a monk who proclaimed the rise of the oni and the destruction of the world."

"Oni? You mean demons?" Yugo proclaimed in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Those stories of myths and legends if anything."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." He opened the book and began flipping through the pages, "The oni in this are described as monsters shaped like giant animals that took on human forms."

This caught Yugo's attention, "Zoanthropes?"

"I don't know. It's possible."

_Zoanthropes__ in the past?_ That was a mighty big pill to swallow. Brushing that aside for the moment, "But what does that have to do with what's going on now?"

Long was silent for a moment as he flipped through the pages. He then stop and rotated the book around to show Yugo. "This here." It was an old page, showing a picture of a flaming mural drawing with black cracks in it. On it were several monster images, all that resembled animal/humans. In the center was a massive black dragon that was roaring upward and sprouting flames.

"It speaks of a time of destruction when the great dragon arose from the depths of the underworld and brought chaos and terror upon the world. His presence was signal by great earthquakes and terrible battles with the oni."

Yugo studied the image. The creatures on them were definitely zoanthropes. But he wasn't sure, with the dragon standing in the center. As far as he knew, there wasn't anything even remotely resembling a creature like that.

"There are similarities, true." he said finally. "I don't know. It sounds a little too far-fetched to me."

Long adjusted his glasses, "My thoughts exactly. Until I turned to a previous page which spoke of another legend about the source of all oni's powers."

Turning the page, Yugo gasped in shock. It was a single image, but it was one he knew all too well.

"That's…the Tabula!"

The librarian hushed Yugo and he was silent. Long turned back to the earlier page, "I believe that zoanthropes exited in ancient times before today. I also believe that whatever happened in the past is going to be unleashed today. The Tabula was just one thing. I think this may be another and vastly bigger." Showing him the image again, he pointed to one of the oni/zoanthropes. Its form was indiscernible, but in its chest was the Tabula sign. "The same symbol is here too, so I think whatever happened with the Tabula incident is involved as well."

Yugo nodded, now believing the possibility of what Long was saying, "Well, it's a start. But where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. I haven't completely finished looking through this or the related texts." He looked up at Yugo. "It would help if I had an extra pair of eyes to look through them."

"Oh…oh great…" Yugo sighed.

* * *

_Saori's restaurant…_

Shin exited the restaurant, waving goodbye to Saori inside. Saori had been quite surprised that Shin showed up at all. Due to the earthquake, she didn't expect anyone to show up or at least show up late in the day. She was going to close when he had arrived, again, much to her surprise. They had been working alone for hours, catering to the few customers that came in. When work ended, Saori promised him a bonus in his pay for his hard work. Shin gratefully accepted the gift and went on his way back home. She decided to close early today, so the sun was just beginning to set.

Shin strode back home, with a light step in his stride. Without school for the day, he had time to rest and spend with Rei. Even though he suggested they do a little extra credit homework to pass the time, they mostly just talked with each other. It had been a while since they had spent some time together and it seemed to lift both their spirits. Yet not one of them thought to mention about that moment the night before. Largely because he was greatly confused about it. He didn't know what it was he felt, but he knew she had caused it.

_"Oh why are guys so dense? It's so obvious."_

_'What was Nagi talking about?'_ he thought. Perhaps he really was that dense. Or perhaps he didn't want to see what was so obviously in front of him. He was getting ready to cross the street when he paused. A frown came over his brow and he looked upward at the building. There was a brush of wind, but that only caused him to frown more. Moving his back against one of the building, his raised his fingers upward and disappeared in a brush of wind. When he materialized, he was on top of one of the rooftops, with his eyes glaring out into the open. He was just able to make out a gray blur that had vanished from a nearby rooftop and followed suit. The two blur dashed across the next three rooftops until finally, Shin materialized ahead of it. The gray blur stopped before him, revealing what he had thought.

"Kohryu!"


	22. Aggression

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 21

"Kohryu!"

The youth wasted no time in charging in to attack. The mechanized ninja met the attack head on as Shin lashed out with an overhead roundhouse kick. The attack descended hard on Kohryu, but the metal ninja parried it and swung back with a cross chop. Shin was smashed in the face by the blow and skidded on the floor, but he quickly leaped to his feet and struck back with a back chop. Kohryu had to block this time, but it wasn't accurate and part of Shin's blow hit his underside. Kohryu grunted and took a step back and Shin took to the air again, kicking the metal ninja square in the chest and sending him off the side of the building. Not stopping there, Shin jumped off after him to strike again. But Kohryu spun through the air and somehow managed to skip through the air and onto the roof of the next building. Following the tactic, Shin did the same, rebounding in mid-air and following him.

"You're not getting away from me"

On the rooftop, Shin lunged at Kohryu again, rage clear on his features. But Kohryu marked the attack and disappeared, just as Shin struck down. Shin recovered, only to see Kohryu reappear above him, coming down in a corkscrew dive. On reflex, Shin sidestepped, but his leg was clipped by the attack and Shin rolled messily on the floor. With a snarl, Shin rose up again. As he did, his eyes had already narrowed and feathers were beginning to form. Yet, Kohryu remained.

"I have no time for you. Tell Bakuryu that our little duel yesterday was only the beginning."

With those words, Kohryu raised his fingers to his face and disappeared. Shin paused in his metamorphosis and ran to rooftop edge, but the mechanized ninja was long gone. Frustrated, Shin smashed his fist on the edge. He then recalled Kohryu's words. His message...to Bakuryu...

"Kenji..."

* * *

_Ohgami Residence_

"Busuzima?"

Uriko had just arrived at Kenji house where she told him of her encounter with the mad scientist. Kenji's face was stiff, remembering his last encounter with him and how he had almost killed Uriko as a result.

"Yeah." Uriko continued to explain. "He was running around chasing after some white fox."

"A white fox?"

"Yeah, it's really weird."

"Well, we better keep a lookout just in case." Despite his silly outward appearance, Busuzima was a really dangerous person and an equally dangerous and powerful zoanthrope. And considering everything that was happening nowadays, his appearance only adds to the imminent doom Kenji had already felt.

"Right." Uriko agreed. "There's no telling what he may be up to. I was just lucky I saw him on my way here.

Kenji raised an eyebrow, "Oh. You were coming here?"

"Yeah. I wanted to…" She had just remembered her reason for coming and stopped short. "Um…"

Kenji gave her a strange look as Uriko stammered to speak, a feat he had never seen her do before. Even weirder was the light blush that formed on her cheeks as she continued, "Yeah. It…Well…About last nig…"

Kenji soon realized what she was talking about and felt nervousness set in him. But it wasn't to last, for a brush of wind soon came through the room. Kenji turned his head to the window in the living room and walked to it. Looking out, he saw no one and was about to close it when Uriko gave a shriek. Whirling around, he readied himself to face the intruder, only to see him standing on the far side of the wall.

"Kenji."

"Shin."

* * *

The park was one of the few places that weren't totally devastated by the earthquake. As such, there were a few children at play within. Walking past a few of these children, Rei strode into the park. With school out, she had spent a good portion of the day walking around town. She had thought about going to see Uriko, but when she called her house, she found out that she had just left. So Rei decided to spend the rest of the day alone. In part, she was also awaiting Shin's arrival from work. He had done so much for her and she wanted to show her appreciation. Taking a break from walking, Rei took a seat on a bench, watching the children running around.

"Fancy meeting you here."

The azure-haired girl blinked and looked up to see Nagi walking over to her from the opposite side.

"Nagi, hello."

Nagi smiled and took a seat next to her"What are you doing out here"

"I was just out for a walk." Rei answer softly. "I live near here."

"Oh." Nagi leaned out and looked around briefly. "How are things with you? I mean with the earthquake and all"

"Fine. It didn't hit as hard here as the rest of the city."

"That's good to know." A smile slowly formed on the lips of the cinnamon-haired girl, unseen to the girl behind her. "Especially with how Shin reacted and all."

Rei blinked. "What do you mean"

Her smile widened"Well…after the earthquake, he was dead set on finding you and making sure that you were okay."

"He was?"

"Of course." She sat back in the chair and gaze upward. "But you knew that already, didn't you"

Rei turned to her briefly and then shyly lowered her head. Out of the corner of her eye, Nagi saw this and continued speaking.

"What you don't know is that during our date, he seemed distracted. And I can take a wild guess about what." Turning to Rei, "Or should I say…Gaahhhhh"

Nagi suddenly cried out and she grasped her arm. Rei jumped and held her shoulder as Nagi grimaced in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"My arm…It's burning…"

Nagi strained with her arm and eventually the pain subsided. Taking in gasps of air, she looked up and saw Rei concerned face. Her eyes soon drifted away and then widened. There, just a distance away was a silvery figure walking down the street. It was the same person she had seen a few days ago. And the pain was a clear evidence of it.

"You."

Without looking at Rei, Nagi jumped up and dashed across the park. She reached the area where the figure had walked and saw him turn down into a alley. Quickly, Nagi turned and followed in pursuit, but when she entered the alley, there was no one in sight. Looking around, her gaze soon shifted upward just in time to see the figure disappear over the top. Nagi continued to stare a while longer and then looked back at her arm, only to be more surprised. Her arm was slowly shifting, with red spikes forming over it until it was completely covered in crimson, armor-like in appearance. Unseen to her, half her face had also changed, receiving the same markings and her eye turning crimson. She half-panicked and almost ran out, but as she turned, a single, wicked-looking blade shot out of her arm. Stunned, she lifted her arm upright, examining the blade. _'What am I? What am I going to do?' _She looked forward and seen the people walking by. _'I can't go out looking like this.'_ As if on command, the blade quickly retracted and the crimson spikes along with it. Nagi waved her hand before her, still in wonder at what happened. Just then, Rei walked out and, after seeing Nagi in the alley, moved toward her.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"I...I'm not sure."

* * *

"Shin, you scared the living crap out of me! Don't do that!"

Shin said nothing however and continued to stare at Kenji. Kenji looked back and examined him briefly, noting the bruises on his neck as well as the way he was holding himself.

"Shin. What happened to you?" he asked finally.

"Yesterday. What happened to you yesterday?" he snapped back.

Kenji paused. "It's not…"

But Shin cut him off with a glare, "Kohryu. It was him, wasn't it?"

Kenji blinked before he fully realized what had happened. He nodded solemnly, "…Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I know what he did to you, Shin." Kenji answered softly. "I just wanted to deal with him myself."

But this did little to change the eagle zonanthope's mood. Uriko decided to step in and speak. "Don't blame Kenji. He was just trying to look out for you."

His glare soon whirled upon her, "You knew of this as well?" Uriko stepped back a notch and Shin turned away from her, somewhat apologetically. "Well, it makes no difference either way."

Shin strode over to the window and pried it open. But before he could leave, Kenji placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Shin, wait…"

Shin however brushed the hand aside and whispered darkly, "Kohryu is mine…and mine alone."

In a flash, Shin disappeared in a gust of wind, leaving the others to wonder about what he was going to do next. Wonder…and worry…


	23. Search

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 22

Rei strode down the block and turned the corner as she approached her apartment home. So far, it had been a quiet day, with the exception of Nagi's arrival and abrupt dismissal. After she found Nagi in the alleyway, the other woman left off saying that she had to go. It was strange, but Rei didn't have time to ask. After Nagi left, Rei remained in the park a bit longer and then decided to head home. It was mid-afternoon at the time so she would have a lot of time to herself. But she wasn't worried this time. In fact, she had much to prepare for tonight when Shin returned. Shin...

_"He was dead set on finding you and making sure you were okay."_

That's what Nagi told her. And judging by his demeanor when he arrived that night, she knew that it was true. She knew how protect Shin was of her, but the fact that he could think of nothing else caused her to feel greatly flattered. But that wasn't all. It looked like Nagi was hiding something in her words, as though she was trying to clue her in on some secret. But Rei didn't need subtle hints to tell her how she felt for her guardian. Her friend... Rei shook her head lightly. That didn't sound right either. True, she was close to him, but it seemed...different than friendship. Friendship would be to describe what she had with Kenji and Uriko. Hell, Uriko was in some ways her sister. But it was different with Shin.

_Special..._

Smiling within, Rei reached her apartment and opened the door. However as she did so, she sensed something inside. She felt herself become rigid as she opened it fully, but relaxed when she saw that it was Shin. But that soon left her when she saw him wearing his blue shinobi garbs, clothing he would never wear unless he was going to battle. Serious battle...

"Shin? What are you doing?"

Shin was tightening his shoulder armor. "Something's come up. I have to go for awhile."

Worry began to set in the young girl. "Go? Where?"

"I can't explain now." He advanced to the open window and placed a foot on the sill. "Don't worry. I'll be back."

"No, wait." Hurriedly, she rushed to his side and held his arm. "Please." she pleaded. "What is wrong?"

Seeing her concern, he tried to reassure her again. "Nothing much. I..."

"Who are you going to kill?"

At this, Shin froze. Up to this point, all he thought about was getting to Kohryu. The thought of what he would do exactly hadn't registered in his mind yet. _Would he kill Kohryu?_ That seemed like as simple question, but at looking at Rei's face, he wasn't so sure.

"...Don't worry about it."

Her grip tightened. "How can I not worry?"

"Please, Rei." His gaze softened and he stepped in for a moment. Keeping his gaze on her, he gently held her by her arms. "Trust me."

Rei stared up at him, trying to find what words to say to him. But nothing came. She saw the sincerity in his eyes. He wasn't going to be stopped, not even by her. Whatever it was, it was very important to him. With nothing to say, she simply nodded and released him. He held her a bit longer and then slowly returned to the window. He wanted to say something, anything to reassure her right now. But the only thing he could manage before disappearing was...

"I won't be long."

* * *

"Are you serious?"

Uriko was in Kenji's room, watching him dress himself in his brown ninja gear. Kenji answered her after he fit on his shoulder pad.

"It's the only way. I have to try to talk to him again before he finds Kohryu."

"But what if he finds him first?"

"Then I'll back him up." Kenji replied after some thought. "Kohryu is after me after all."

Due to their last fight, Kenji knew he was the true target. Why was the question. All he knew about Kohryu was that he had the same abilities as he did, in addition to his mechanical abilities. He was most likely a past project designed to have a grudge against him or something. Either way, Kenji would have to face him. It just mattered if Shin found him first or not. Fitting his arm gauntlet on, his uniform was now complete.

"I'll go with you then." Uriko declared. "That metal-head won't know what hit him."

"No."

The rejection came as bit of a surprise to her. Not that it came, but rather how quick and blunt that it did. She expected him to try and dissuade her, but instead, he flat out said no. This caused her to flush a bit in anger. "What do you mean no?"

"Kohryu is dangerous." Kenji replied simply. "I don't want you to get hurt..."

He was on the verge of saying again, but stopped himself from doing so. He didn't want to or have to remind her of their last encounter with the cyber ninja. Uriko realized this and lowered her head.

"...Kenji." She shook her head, fighting away the memory and tightening her fist. "No." she said firmly. "You can't go alone and I won't let you."

"I know."

With that silent sigh, he slowly turned to Uriko. Uriko went defensive on reflex, but then Kenji placed his hands on her shoulders and she relaxed, briefly. Being this close to him like this put a new set of nervousness and confusion in her and by looking into his eyes, both emotions were justified. Kenji was gazing at her softly and his face was slowly leaning close to her. Her eyes widened, _'He isn't going to...'_ But before that thought could be complete, Kenji lightly placed his lips on hers. Uriko was still in shock about this, but that didn't stop her own lips from pressing on his in response. Her mind went hazy at the fact that Kenji was actually kissing her. Her eyes drifted close as she began to draw into it, but his lips began to move away.

"And I'm sorry."

With a swift movement, her moved his hand to the side of her neck and gave it a slight pinch. Uriko couldn't even react as the pressure point took effect and she suddenly slumped into Kenji's arms. Kenji held onto her to keep her from falling and he placed her in the bed nearby. Lifting himself up, he brushed one of her bangs away and sighed again.

"Forgive me, Uriko. But I can't let you get hurt again."

He moved to the window and stepped out, readying himself for what he had to do. However, before her did, he looked back at the unconscious girl and remembered why she had come over in the first place. Because of what she had said last night.

"I love you too, Uriko." were his last words before he disappeared in a burst of leaves and bark.

* * *

Nagi dashed down the streets, not stopping for anything and brushing a few people on the way. She didn't like just leaving Rei the way she did, but she felt that she had to go immediately. She didn't want to frighten Rei or anyone else with...whatever the hell just happened to her. She changed into something else. _'Am I...a zoanthrope?' _That seemed like the most logical answer, except she felt as though she wasn't. At least not completely. She finally stopped running and reached a corner-side. Leaning on the wall to breathe, she looked upward and cleared her thoughts.

"gasp!"

Right up in the rooftop she gazed at, she saw the semblance of a silvery figure just disappearing. She blinked and the figure was gone. Nagi couldn't believe it. Was she following him that whole time? Nagi slid down to the floor and grabbed her head as her mind was wracked with the image of the silver person.

_'Who...are...you...?'_

And in a flash, she knew...

>>>>>>>

It was night. She was just coming out from a movie theater. She wasn't alone. Two of her friends were with her. They were on their way to their homes when it dropped in on them. The silver haired man with intense eyes.

"You can not hide from me, zoanthrope. Your life is mine."

Nagi gasped, unsure of what he was talking about. But it was enough to know that his words was directed at her friend, who was standing beside her. Suddenly, the silver stranger kicked her hard in the gut, sending her flying back. Nagi and her other friend was in shock by this.

"Sharon!"

In rage, Nagi turned back to the stranger and charged at him. The stranger smirked and lashed out with another sharp kick, hitting Nagi in the face at lightning speed. Nagi sprawled to the ground and lay still. As blood oozed from her lips, she managed to lift her head and see what was happening. Her other friend was knocked down as well just like her. The one called Sharon had already lifted herself from the floor and faced down the silver attacker. Suddenly, Sharon let out a loud roar and her body began to change. Nagi watch in shock as her friend suddenly transformed into her bestial form, a long-eared dog-like creature. A jackal... Sharon snarled at the stranger who chuckled at her in return.

"Time to die. Shrrakkkaaa!"

The stranger suddenly changed as well and he looked more fightening than Sharon. He had changed into some sort of silver creature that didn't look like any beast she had ever seen before. With armor-like skin, long, thin protrusions on its back, and sharp blades attached to its arms. Sharon seemed to back away from this creature and in turn, the creature lunged with lightning speed, unhinging one of his wrist blades and cutting across the air. The jackal zoanthrope tried to jump away, but the blade nicked her enough to leave a line of red across her chest. The jackal seemed to be confused by this and the silver zoanthrope grinned. He then pressed on again and despite Sharon's best efforts to dodge and fight back, the silver creature continued to cut across her body with those wicked blades of his. In the end, the silver zoanthrope was untouched while the jackal's body was lined with numerous slashes. Nagi soon got the her feet as she witness the entire fight. She didn't know what to think, but she knew that despite being a zoanthrope, that was still her friend. And she had to help her.

"Leave her alone!"

The silver creature turned its head and soon faced the hurt girl. He cocked his head and then in a flash, his blade was right in her side. She didn't even have time to scream and she was flung back against the wall. Nagi slumped back and the silver zoanthrope raised his blade to finish her off when a pair of clawed hands grabbed the silver creature from behind.

_'Sharon...'_

The jackal pulled him back and away from her and the white zoanthrope snarled in response. Nagi pushed herself off the wall in order to help, but the white zoanthrope suddenly broke out of Sharon's grip and elbowed back, with his blade folded back and impaling into the jackal. Sharon let out a pained howl and staggered back. Nagi charged again to help, but the silver creature unfurled his second blade and slashed out. Nagi didn't even know what hit her. All she saw was a flash and blood shooting up from her body. Everything spun around and then there was darkness. She wasn't conscious to see her friend try to reach her only to be literally cut down by the silver creature, nor awake when the creature saw her second friend revive only to be impaled. Only blood, pain and darkness...and a voice.

_"You have been chosen...Spurious..."_

_>>>>>>_

Nagi's eyes snapped open; her mind feeling suddenly free as this memory came back to her. _'It was him.' _She lifted herself off the ground, remembering the pain coursing across her arm and body. But she remembered. Her friend was a zoanthrope and that guy came after her...to kill her. And they were just extra point. Anger soon flared within the brunette and as it did, her arm began to change again. Nagi saw this and half-panicied, until she realized that it had come on on her anger. Taking a deep breath, she began to calm herself, thinking only about retracting the blade. On command, the blade retracted and her arm returned to normal. Nagi held up her hand, twinkling her fingers just to be certain. She had controlled it. Something happened that night, something that changed her, quite possibly forever. But that wasn't on her mind right now. Now she realized what she had to do. All that time with her somehow finding him, she knew what she had to do. She had to find him and make him pay for what he had done.

Now she would hunt for him...

* * *

_Library_

"What's this?"

In the library where the two zoanthropes were still researching, Long lowered his finger down to a smaller group of text on the corner page. "This speaks about of a Shinto oracle...Sealing of the beast."

Yugo looked up tiredly from his books. "An oracle?"

The Kenpo master narrowed his eyes and read. "The great dragon...sealed by the oracle…marked by nine-tails?"

"Nine-tails?" Yugo blinked in askance. But he became silent and then spoke again. "A fox."

Long, whose eyes were already wide in thought, were now turned on Yugo in mild surprise. "You've seen it?

Yugo nodded, a bit surprised himself for even remembering it. "Yeah. A white fox with a weird tail. It was standing outside my house at one time and then it just...vanished."

Long turn back forward. "The same with me. I saw a little girl staring at me from outside. When I went out to meet her, she had vanished, with a strange white fox running away in its place." Placing a finger on his glasses, he continued. "She must be the oracle."

"Oracles, white foxes, beast-sealing, earthquakes…" Yugo commented and sighed. "This is well beyond weird now."

"Nevertheless, all these things are related." Long responded. He then gathered the scroll books together and stood up with them in his arms. "I'm going to check up some more information on this oracle."

Yugo nodded. "All right. Let me know whatever you come with."

"I will."

* * *

_Night_

Alice strode out of the hospital, a bit worn out. The day had been exhausting as many were injured and hurt from earthquake. Alice did her best, but in the end many of the staff had to convince her to go home, reminding her that she had just recently gotten married and that she should enjoy her time with her husband. And...She was still technically off-duty now anyway. With a pleasant sigh, she strode down the street toward her car. She began reaching for her keys when a tall figure came out of a nearby alley and stood before her.

"Alice Nonomura."

_'Ohgami'_ she thought shortly to herself. That thought now past, she addressed the stranger. "Who are you?"

A dark grin came over his youthful face. "You don't look so tough."

"What?"

The young man suddenly dashed at Alice and swung his leg out. Instinctively, Alice hopped back and then ducked when the stranger twirled around with another swift kick. Rising up, Alice clenched her fists together and as the stranger came back to attack, Alice twirled around in sidestep and swung her fist out in a spinning backhand. The stranger's head snapped back and Alice stood in wait. The stranger stood still for a moment and then chuckled as he rubbed his cheek.

"Well, well, well. This might be more fun than I thought."

"Why are you doing this?" Alice questioned. She didn't know this guy, even less as to why he is attacking her. Although...she might have seen him before. At the school, with Uriko and the others...

"I've heard about you." the stranger replied. "You're supposed to be one of the strongest beastmen alive. This will be a great warm-up for me until I get the white zoanthrope."

_'The white zoanthrope?'_ Alice's eyes lit up at this. _'Could he mean...No, no him!'_ "I don't want to fight you." she pleaded.

"Then this will be a very boring kill."

The stranger grinned once again before crossing his arms together. Then with a shrill cry, a burst of energy flared out of him. Alice backed away as she realized what she had suspected from his movements. He was a zoanthrope. Alice was now faced with a zoanthrope species she hadn't seen often. A bird... Pitch-black feathers covered his body, showing only the silver earring that had been on his ears. His hand and feet were clawed and large black wings stretched out from his back. Alice nearly backed away from the dark piercing eyes of the crow zoanthrope. She knew that look.

It was the eyes of a killer...


	24. Hunters

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 23

Fifteen minutes after leaving the library, Yugo drove to the block where his house was. He had been trying to sort out the information he and Long discovered. Oracles, unborns, oni...just when it seemed things couldn't get worse... It was bad enough before. It was bad when he had gone on his quest to find out what happened to his father, facing the deadly Tylon Organization in the process. It had gotten even worse when battling the Beast Liberation Front, fighting a brainwashed Kenji in order to save him. Then it reached a fevered point when the beast signs appeared, due to the influence of the Tabula and the Unborn and he had to step in once more to stop it. And finally, the return of Tylon and their continued plans to create superhuman assassins; Yugo had been drawn into that as well. This was becoming quite difficult for him now. That wasn't to say that a part of him wasn't thrilled with the prospect of a battle. But he had a future to think about now. He had a wife to consider now. Speaking of which, as he turned the corner and approached his house, he saw her just entering in the door.

"Hey Ally..." he began to call. But almost immediately, his nose detected trace scents coming from her, the most prevalent being blood. At first, he simply considered it to be from patients in the hospital. But the scents were too strong and normally Alice would have cleaned herself before leaving work. But even worse, he could tell that the blood...was hers.

Bringing the car in to park, Yugo jumped out of the car and moved to the door. Alice had heard him for she left the door open. But she didn't answer him before, which made him worry. Entering the door, Yugo looked around and saw Alice seated on the couch. Her clothing was a little torn and as he sensed, she was wounded in several area of her body. Luckily, the wounds were minor, but Yugo didn't care as he ran up to her.

"Alice! What happened?"

The young woman looked up at him softly (and a bit painfully) and went on to explain what happened.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Flashback_

"Caaaaawwwwww!"

Alice jumped back as the crow zoanthrope suddenly lunged at her. Lifting her arm, she made an uneasy block to which he swooped right on by, scratching her arm with his clawed hands. Alice growled and whipped her arm back as Reiji circled back and came at her again, soaring through the air on his black wings. Realizing that the next attack would be worse, Alice brought her arms together. The crow seemed to grin as it came for the kill, but was thoroughly surprised when Alice's orange eyes filled up and a burst of energy shot out, knocking him out of flight and onto the concrete ground. When he arose, Alice had already changed into her alternate form; a white rabbit. The crow cawed rapidly, indicating a sort of laughter. Alice frowned mentally, but continued to bounce around in stance. Her form came with an additional advantage in being underestimated, therefore when she got to the fighting, she would show her opponent how horribly wrong they where to judge her on morph.

Finished with his mocking laugh, Reiji let his clawed hands down and Alice guessed it was some sort of stance, albeit weird as his face was left exposed. But that was soon brought in to light when the crow launched one of his legs at lightning speed. Only Alice's instinct and near equal speed allowed her to dodge the slashing kick, but that was only the beginning as the crow brought the same leg back for another kick. Alice hopped back this time, allowing it to miss totally and Reiji's wings suddenly spread and he pursued, with yet another kick along the way. Alice dodged twice, realizing that this guy wasn't giving her any breathing space and driving her to the wall. In her notice of this, one of Reiji kicks got through, razing across her chest and splashing blood on her white fur. Gasping (if a rabbit can do that) Alice fell back and hit the wall while Reiji lifted his knee and set his foot forward, threatening to finish her right there.

_'Oh no you don't.'_

As the crow shot his clawed foot in, Alice bent her knees and suddenly bounded high into the air, cartwheeling right over Reiji and landing behind him. Still in motion, Alice cartwheeled again, this time forward and with her foot hitting right into his back. Reiji flew briefly and smashed face-first into the wall. Alice tightened her fist and readied herself as Reiji recomposed and turned around, his red eyes now clearly angry. His wings spread out for the next strike, but suddenly he stopped and looked upward. Alice was a bit confused, but even more so when he shot up into the air and flew away. With the threat gone, Alice reverted back to her original form. The fight, although short, was tiring and her clothes were torn and bloodied. Alice let out a pained sighed and looked up briefly, wondering who that stranger was and why he attacked her and then just take off.

She didn't look up long enough to see the black shadowed flock that flew over her a minute later...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"A crow zoanthrope?"

"Yeah." she replied, rubbing her abdomen tenderly. "Pretty nasty fighter too."

"Are you...?" he repeated worriedly.

"Don't worry." she reassured. "They're already healing. But there may be another problem. Before he attacked me, he mentioned a white zoanthrope." Alice lifted her eyes to look at him, knowing what she was about to say next would disturb him a lot.

"I think he may have meant...Xion."

"Xion..." Yugo whispered. His experience with the Unborn was less than pleasant, to put it nicely. Sitting down next to her, he sighed. "I guess he didn't die after all. Just when things couldn't get worse..."

Alice looked over at him. "Do you think that somehow he's responsible for all of this?"

"I don't know. But I don't think it's a coincidence either." He suddenly perked his head up. "Hey, where's Kenji?"

Yugo stood up from the couch and moved up the stairs. Alice saw his nose twitch slightly, an indication that he was using his sense of smell. _'Why would he do that?'_ she wondered. Lifting herself up, she followed him up the stairs as Yugo continued through the upper hall, heading for Kenji's room. But before he reached the room, his face consorted into confusion.

"Uriko?"

Entering the room, he found an unconscious Uriko nestled on the bed. Both adults approached her just as she began to stir.

"Kenji...?"

"Uriko, what happened?"

* * *

_"Who are you going to kill?"_

Those words echoed through Shin's mind as he ran across the rooftops. His determination to find Kohryu was matched by this small doubt in his mind. And even though he continued to run, he still was unsure as to what he would do. Will he fight Kohryu? And when he does, will he defeat him? And if he even pulls that off, what then? Shin stopped and remained still, once again clearing his thoughts. If he was to decide, he had to do it now. Return home or pursue his enemy?

_"Sorry I couldn't be with you... Goodbye, little brother..."_

_Coris..._ Shin grit his teeth, remembering how he had lost his brother to the mechanical ninja. No, he couldn't stop. He had to continue. He had gone too far now. And he couldn't risk Kohryu taking someone else he cared about. With it now set in mind, he continued on. But stopped again only after realizing that running around as he did was pointless. He needed a vantage point if he was to find him. Looking around briefly, he found a higher building and leaped to it. His hands clung to the wall and Shin effortlessly pulled his way up to the top. His eyes narrowed sharply and his vision zoomed across the entire plain of the town. He slowly craned his head in search, now seeing the smallest object from miles across. But he was only looking for one object.

_Kohryu..._

His eyes continued to motion across, slowly scanning every building in range. Though his vision wasn't as good at night, it was still sharp enough to peer through the night if the ninja showed up. For five minutes, Shin remained motionless, with only his golden eyes in motion.

_'There!'_

His eyes suddenly caught sight of a gray object standing on a rooftop a good mile or two away. The metal ninja seemed to be moving slowly, heading westward. Shin stood up, but didn't pursue immediately. He realized that he wouldn't be able to reach Kohryu in time before losing him amid the throng of buildings. And Shin had no intention of losing his prey.

"Hraahh!"

Crossing his arms, Shin let lose a burst of energy and triggering his transformation. Dark-blue feathers sprouted from his body and his hands stretched. His face changed totally, stretching out and forming into a beak while his hand formed the wings. His feet split apart and curved downward, becoming hooked talons. His metamorphosis complete, Shin spread his wings and took to the air.

_'Now you're mine.'_

* * *

Long strode down from the library in deep thought. There was much to work on and he didn't really know where to start. Actually he did, but he didn't know how to proceed. He had to find the oracle, the nine-tailed white fox. He had only seen her once after which she had disappeared, so he didn't have much to work with. He just hoped that she would find him again. He wasn't sure, but he guessed that her appearance was one of search; that she was searching for someone. The worldwide occurrences couldn't have been intentional. She was looking for help. He just hoped he would be able to provide it when the time came. _If the time came..._ As continued on, he nearly bumped into a man that was just turning the corner of backed-up alley. Long was ready to apologize when he saw just who it was.

"You?"

The tiger zoanthrope (the second one) cracked a dark grin. "Well, well, will the wonders never cease?"

"What are you doing here, Shenlong?" Long questioned. It had been some time since he saw his twin (Calling him clone results in seriously pissing him off) in the battle within the Tylon stronghold. Even though he wasn't the same person as before, he was still quite unpredictable.

Shenlong let out a short snort. "Well that's no business of yours, but I was just in the area. Although now, I wish I wasn't."

"Why do you say that?"

Shenlong turned his head off to the side. "Some little girl came up to me asking for help. Something about the berserkers lately and a seal."

Long could scarcely believe his ears and if not for the fact that they were so sharp, he would have thought he imagined it. "A little girl...? A fox?"

"It figures." Shenlong replied, turning to him. "She must have been looking for you instead."

"Where did she go?" Long asked immediately.

"What's it to you?"

Our lives may depend on it." Long didn't like sounding rude, but this was of vital importance.

Unfortunately, Shenlong didn't see it that way. Or didn't care. Probably both. Still... "Well, I don't care much for your life, but mine is a different story. She..."

"Uh, oh."

The two tiger were suddenly interrupted by the arrival of another figure, who stumbled into the walkway after tripping over a nearby trashcan. The figure lifted himself up, revealing a set of beady eyes and loud colored clothing.

"Busuzima!" Long snarled. "You still live."

The mad scientist grinned. "Of course I do. No one can stop the great Busuzima! Not even you two."

Long's fingers began to curl, but he was halted when Shenlong tapped his shoulder and pointed behind him.

"That way."

"Huh?"

"Your fox-girl went that way." Shenlong repeated.

Busuzima's eyes lit up. "Fox-girl? So I'm on the right track. I deal with you two later once I have my prize."

"There you go again." Shenlong retorted. "Running your mouth and getting on my nerves. Well, now you're going to get it."

"What?"

Shenlong took a step toward him, cracking his neck as he approached. "Besides, you've had this coming for a long while." His eyes narrowed and he looked back a Long, who was still standing nearby. "What are you still doing here? Get going already." He turned back and let out a feral grin. "This is going to get bloody."

Long blinked, but he seeing that he didn't have time to waste, he turned around and went the direction Shenlong directed. Busuzima looked around for a way to get by, but Shenlong blocked his path. Now upset, Busuzima growled.

"You think you can stop me, furball? I'll squash you and get my prize."

"Fool." he grinned, eyes beginning to narrow into the feline form he is known with. "You have much to learn."

* * *

"Kenji...?"

"Uriko, what happened?" At the sight of seeing Uriko in Kenji's bed, he had feared that the two youths had...well, you know. But he picked up no trace scents that would have depicted such and Kenji's scent was distant in the room, indicating that he had been gone for a good while. Uriko sat up; rubbing her head from the sudden hangover she was feeling in her brain.

"Kenji. He...knocked me out."

Her pause in response was because she still was in a daze at what Kenji did. He kissed her... She still couldn't believe it, but that was clear in her mind, more or less. Alice moved around and stared at her little 'sister'.

"Why? What's going on?"

Uriko went on to explain the whole thing. Kenji's encounter with Kohryu, Shin arriving after finding out that Kenji knew about it, and Kenji preparation for battle (Still leaving out the kiss though).

Alice shook her head in disbelief. "Kohryu, Xion, that crow zoanthrope..." Things just kept going from bad to worse. It was becoming more than they could handle. Suddenly, a serious Yugo stood up and made his way for the door.

"That's it. Things are beginning to get out of control here and I'm not standing for it any longer."

Alice immediately followed him in the hall, confused. "Where are you going?"

Yugo grabbed his jacket and put it on. "I'm going to find my brother and find my own answers."

Alice had only seen that look on his face when he went out to settle things himself. She saw it when they first met and again when Kenji was kidnapped and once more when she followed him to destroy the Tabula. It was the I've-had-enough-of-this-and-it-ends-now look. Her own face became determined and she grabbed her own jacket.

"Let's go."

Yugo whirled around, ready to say that she wasn't going. But he saw the determine look in her face. It was her I'm-going and-nothing-you-say-or-do-is-going-to-change-my-mind look. He sighed beside himself. "I know you'll just say no if I asked you to stay, so I'll ask this. Are you sure?"

Alice blinked. She didn't expect that. It wasn't until then that she realized that he was genuinely worried about her. She had just come out of a fight and he wanted to be sure she would be okay in case they were thrust into another one. But she knew she could just let him go alone, as he had many times in the past. _'I'm your wife after all.'_

"You can't do this alone." she replied. Then with a light smile, she added. "I won't let you."

Yugo returned the smile and gave her a light kiss, to which she embrace for a deeper, but short, one.

"I'm going too."

They had completely forgotten that Uriko was standing nearby. Uriko flushed at their earlier embrace, but made her bold declaration. Yugo shook his head.

"No. You better head home, Uriko."

Uriko blinked. "But..."

"No buts." Alice agreed. "Mitsuko is probably worried about you now. Please."

Uriko lowered her head, recognizing the light plea of her sister and she muttered. "Alright."

Alice placed an assuring hand on her shoulder a moment before she and Yugo exited the house. Uriko walked out and looked in the direction of her house, but then a mischievieos grin etched across her face.

_'I didn't say I'd go straight home. Just a quick detour or two.'_

* * *

The moon was full over his head as Xion looked on from the rooftops. His eyes held a look of disdain as he gazed upon the people walking abroad. _'See them go about their frivolous activities. Nothing but animals, worthy only to serve…or die.'_ Looking up, he allowed himself to bask in the light of the moon. _'Soon, everything will come to fruition. Soon by brethren, you will be free, and Gaia will pay dearly. Hehehehe'_. With these thoughts, the silver-haired man began to make his way to the opposite edge of the roof. But his senses suddenly told him of something and he stopped.

"Hm? You want something from me?"

"I've finally found you."

Turning around to the feminine voice, he looked over at the brunette that had intruded on him. Nagi...

"What is this?" he replied with disdain. "I'm in a hurry. Get out of my way."

Oh, I know who you are." Nagi retorted, clenching her fists. "You're the white zoanthrope that stabbed me."

Xion's eyes widened and he turned around fully to examine her. His memory soon kicked in and he shrieked. "You...! That woman! I thought I dealt you a fatal blow, but..." His eyes narrowed in a realization. "Oh I see. I didn't know you were a zoanthrope as well. Strange that I didn't sense you along with your dog friend."

Nagi's glare turned deadly after hearing about her friend. "Yes." She sneered. The burning sensation was now aflare on her arm, but due to her current anger, she didn't feel or even notice it. "Thanks to you, I changed...into this!"

With a cry, her arms shot to the side, releasing a blast of light. Xion blinked as Nagi transformed before his eyes. His eyes widened when the light cleared and her form came revealed. Half her body remained normal, while the other half was etched in crimson scales, with her right eye being blood red in color. Her right arm bore a long, wicked, looking blade that stretched out and nearly touched the ground.

"What!" Xion exclaimed. "What kind of energy..." He stopped talking for a moment and then his eyes narrowed in realization. "Gaia?" He snarled and crossed his arms low. "If that's the way you want it... then I'll finish the job this time!"

A white burst shot out from his body, igniting his own transformation. Silvery armored skin covered his body and claw grew from his hands and feet. His eyes turned yellow and his head resembled a strange insect. Waving his arms around, he growled upward and swung them downward, extending a set of razor-sharp blades on each wrist. Nagi seemed to watch with disinterest and suddenly charged. Xion watch her come and in the same second charged as well. The fight had begun.

_The Unborn against The Spurious..._


	25. Bloodlust

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 24

_**Shrannnggggg!**_

The blades of the Spurious and the Unborn clashed aloud as they met each other. The two creatures struggled against each other, driven by their own desires to destroy the other. Their strength however, was being cancelled out and they were forced to separate. Nagi was the first to charge back, lowering her arm across her body with the blade slicing across the ground and throwing up sparks. Xion bent his knee forward, awaiting her approach and when she came close enough, he lashed his leg up, blades uncurling from his heel. His attack was wasted however, as she anticipated his attack and when it shot up, she ducked low, still running and avoiding the rising kick. Xion snarled beside himself as the second kick flew up to dead air. Landing across the way, h whirled around in anticipation of her next attack, which swung out at his chest. Xion ducked the blade and Nagi brought her arm back for another slash. That one missed to and Nagi continued swinging, with none of her blows hitting the silver creature. Her eyes narrowed in though briefly and she swung with an overhead slash. Xion stepped back and out of the way; the blade came in too awkwardly. But as Xion moved in to counter, Nagi suddenly brought her arm up, catching the Unborn and slashing at him with a powerful blow that sent him spinning through the air. Xion crashed and Nagi believed that she had won the battle. But that was until he simply lifted himself from the ground, with no slash marks on his body or any signs of pain or hurt. Rather he seemed to be grinning at her and he lifted up his fingers, beckoning her to come.

_"Crak!"_

With a frown, Nagi charged again. Halfway in her charge, she suddenly whirled through the air, spinning her blade vertically like a windmill. Xion unfurled his blade and slashed at the attack, with each clash being louder. Nagi propelled herself one final time and in a hopping maneuver, lifted her blade high while still airborne and stabbed down. But Xion was too fast and the blade simply stabbed into the ground.

_'Pitiful girl. Now she will see real speed.'_

Nagi managed to pry her blade out of the ground in time to meet Xion's assault. He lashed out with a simple blown one that she parried. But she was unable to retaliate as he came with two more blows, the last one hitting her face and causing her to reel back. Her lip bled and this sight caused the Unborn to increase in fervor. This time, her spun through the air and hit her with a falling knee and leaving her stunned. While she was in her dash, he spun into the air again, arching his leg and blade up to cut her in two. But by some chance or instinct, Nagi backed away and the blade sliced the ground. Xion blinked at her speed and began to unfurl his arm blades when he was suddenly confronted by Nagi, charging at him once again with her arm across as before. Only this time, she didn't duck low and her blade shot upward like a bolt.

_"Rah!"_

But her blade missed its target as Xion made a simple sidestep, causing it to fly up at nothing and leaving her exposed. With a demonic grin and his leg blades unhinged, the Unborn bent slightly and backflipped, propelling himself forward and hitting Nagi in the chin. The Spurious was knocked into the air and landed heavily on the ground as Xion landed away. She should be dead now. Such an attack would her not only severed her head, but slice it in half as well. But instead, Nagi slowly arose, with no real damage aside from a few traces of blood on her body...on her blade. This caused the Unborn to look at himself and see what had happened. Not only has his attack not killed her, but she had in fact managed to wound him in the process. The silvery creature looked back at her with intense hatred and she in turn lifted the blade up to her face, showing him the blood. _His blood..._ With a dark smile, she now beckoned him.

_"More."_

* * *

The wings of the eagle zoanthrope fluttered lightly before the open dojo that stood before him. Looking around briefly, he morphed back into his human state, wondering why Kohryu came here. _'Perhaps he wants to make it official.'_ Soundlessly, he entered the seemingly empty abode, his head unmoving, but his senses more than alert of his surroundings. He finally stopped in the center of the dojo. 

"Are you going to stay in hiding all night?"

A light wisp of air fluttered a few of his hairs, but he knew it was more than that. The cyber ninja had materialized behind him with his arms folded.

"Where is Bakuryu?"

Shin slowly turned to him, his eyes now cold and frozen. "Right here."

"You? You're no assassin." Kohryu mocked.

Shin narrowed his eyes. "You're right. I am the wings of death." Shin shifted his body into a slight fighting stance, with two fingers held forward. "And I've come for you."

"We'll see about that!"

Kohryu bent forward and lunged at Shin. Shinji remained motionless for a second and suddenly shot up into the air, letting the metal ninja fly by underneath. Shin twirled around as he landed and charged. Kohryu managed to turn around as Shin came at him with a straight blow. With a simple gesture, Kohryu flicked his arm across, deflecting Shin's attack. But the attack was light, allowing Shin to chain it with another punch, this time with his right fist. Kohryu deflected it again, flicking the same arm downward. But the blow was light once again and Shin was now close enough to press his knee in. Unable to defend, Kohryu was pushed back by the blow. Judging the distance quickly, Shin hopped up and swung his leg out in a forward roundhouse kick. But in that second, Kohryu shot his leg out as well in the same kick and their legs connected and locked in the air. Shin narrowed, feeling the pain from the colliding metal leg, but kept it silent. They pulled back and Kohryu chose to go on the offensive, bring his arm to his center and swinging out with a chopping blow. Shin ducked it, but Kohryu brought his leg up with a vicious forward kick, driving it into Shin's face and knocking him backward on the floor.

"The wings of death? Bah!"

However, Shin didn't stay on the floor as he used the momentum to roll backward and then kicked himself high into the air. Then in a unique maneuver, Shin twisted his body around and shot down leg first at Kohryu. Kohryu jumped back as Shin's kick smashed into the floor. The harpy zoanthrope soon rebounded, propelling forward at the metal ninja and tackled him. Kohryu fell backward, but before hitting the ground, he grabbed Shin's waist and tossed him backward in the air. Shin flew backward and twirled around to land forward on his feet while Kohryu sprung to his feet backward and began to fly at Shin. In mid-flight, Kohryu burst with energy and Shin's looked in shock as he was now faced with the spinning claws of the iron mole.

_'Crap!'_

The mechanical zoanthrope smashed right into Shin with such force that Shin was literally blasted through the other end of the dojo and outside off a short cliff. Shin soared toward the rocky ground below, but managed to twist his body once more so that the fall would be less severe. The result was him rolling awkwardly on the flat rocks. Lifting himself up, he quickly examined the damage done to his body. His arm gauntlets were torn and bloody from the spinning claws and the rest of his body was scratched and dusty from the rocky fall. At that moment, Kohryu flew off from the above cliff with his claws reared back to strike and finish of the wounded youth. But he underestimated how injured Shin was or how much strength he had left.

"Sharrrrr!"

Shin suddenly shot up at Kohryu with his leg in an upward slash. But more than that, Shin had transformed into he bestial state and his foot now sported deadly talons. Kohryu was caught off guard and racked across out of the air. Both ninja whirled around from the attack and landed feet-first. Now in their beast forms, they turned to each other; Beast against machine.

_Playtime is over. This is the real thing..._

* * *

Long exited the alleyway from the other end, faintly detecting the sounds of battle coming from behind him. _'He sure didn't waste time.'_ Long mused while his eyes scanned the streets. He saw the nearby bar which indicated that he had gone down the right way. All he needed now was to determine which way she had gone. 'Easier said...' He couldn't detect a scent that would indicate her presence. Only the usual scents of garbabe, beer and a few animals that had been in the area, canine in scent. Nothing of a girl... 

_'Of course.'_

Long cursed himself for his own stupidity. He had been searching for the girl when he should have been tracking the fox. Adjusting his senses, he focused in on finding a fox's scent. Since such an animal would be rare in the city, the scent would be easy to find. And it was just so as he found it right away. Leading off to the right, Long quickly followed. The scent was strong enough to tell him that she was close and he would be able to catch her he he hurried. Running down the street, he turned around to a corner and entered a small park. Within, he continued on and then stopped, seeing the girl before him. She was sitting in a thicket of grass, with a couple of flowers before her.

"You've come." she said with a light voice.

Long continued closer to her, albeit slowly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Mana. An oracle of the clan of the Nine-Tails."

_'So now I know.'_ Long continued on and ultimately stopped just behind her. "What's going on? The earthquakes...and the zoanthropes...Are they your doing?"

The little girl suddenly shot up. "Oh, no, no. Not at all." She paused for a moment and then looked down. "Well, maybe. See..."

She stopped speaking and just as well, because Long's eyes shot up. Someone was there. Sniffing the air, he relaxed, recognizing it. _'Jane.'_

"It's okay." He assured her. "It's a friend."

Mana remained still and Long turned his head to see a figure approaching them. Feline snarling could be heard and Long wondered why she was in her bestial form. As she came in closer, the leopard's eyes narrowed at him and she began snarling more. Long began to worry.

"Shina, what's wrong?"

Mana stepped back. "Oh dear. She's been influenced."

Long's eyes widened for a second and then he suddenly shifted into battle posture. Just then, Shina snarled aloud and lunged at Long. Long allowed her to close in and it seemed that her deadly claws would tear him apart. But at the last second, a blast of energy emitted from his body, knocking her back. As she rolled and landed on her hands and feet, she looked as she saw what she was now faced with. A tiger.

_'Shina...Please, snap out of it.'_

She lunged again...

* * *

_Streets_

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure." Yugo replied. "But I remember reading that the oracle was Shinto."

Alice blinked. "Shinto? The temple..."

Yugo tossed a brief glance at her. "Say again?"

Alice went on to explain. "The Shinto temple. It's a couple of miles from here in the forest area."

"What? Are you serious?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I visited there one time before I...left to find Uriko. Come to think of it, that's where I remember seeing that big guy. "

Yugo smiled, largely because now he had a direction to go. "Alright. Which way?"

"Turn left here and go..."

At the same moment, their eyes widened and Yugo hit the brakes. Stepping out of the car, the two looked around with dazed expressions on their faces.

"You feel that?" Alice whispered.

"Yeah." He suddenly blinked in a strange realization. "Oh crap, not again."

And the shaking began again...

* * *

_Dojo_

At the same moment, Shin and Kohryu felt the trembling and paused for a second. Kohryu shook it of quickly and used the distraction to do more damage to his feathered opponent by rushing forward with his claws ready to impale. But Shin caught on quickly enough to parry the blow downward. Not to stop there, Kohryu attacked, swiping at the eagle's head. But again, Shin avoided death by ducking low under the swipe. But this left him open for Kohryu's spin and kick to the mid-section. Shin staggered and Kohryu turned around and lifted his claw. It wasn't directed at Shin, but Shin dodged aside anyway. And not a moment to soon, for the iron mole had struck the ground, causing a blast of electricity to burst up from the ground where Shin once stood. Shin flapped his wings in order to create more distance and Kohryu suddenly shot at him with a blast from his back boosters. The extra speed caught up to Shin in moments and the metal claw was ready to sink into the eagle's flash this time.

_'Too easy!'_

But at the last second, Shin flapped his right wing, causing him to nimbly evade the metal claws. Kohryu's face would have been in shock at the sudden speed as Shin continued to whirl from his wing flap and lift his leg across, his taloned foot slashing right across Kohryu's back.

"Guaaahhh!"

The attack came so suddenly that the blow literally floored Kohryu and knocked him out of his beast form. The cyber-ninja skittered over the floor, with three slash marks carved in the back armor. The cyborg began to slowly rise and Shin took a step forward.

_'Now or never!'_

Shin bent his knees and soared into the air. He rotated once and then dove straight down at the fallen ninja. Picking up more than enough speed, Shin directed his foot downward and opened his talons wide. At that speed, he would literally smash Kohryu, tearing him up with the talons in the process regardless of his armor.

_'You're mine, Kohryu!'_

_"Who are you going to kill?"_


	26. Revelations

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 25

The talon foot of Shin dove down in order to tear apart the fallen mole, but both he and Kohryu were surprised that his attack and smashed down an inch away from Kohryu's head.

"You miss?" Kohryu said in dismay. His black eyes suddenly flashed and he sprang up to his feet, slashing out with both his hands and knocking Shin back. Shin shrieked lightly and stepped backward, still in wonder. Kohryu rose to his feet fully, glaring darkly at harpy zoanthrope.

"You call yourself the wings of Death?" he growled. But then a slight grin came over his face. "Allow me to teach you its meaning!"

In a flash, the metal ninja waved his hand and vanished. Shin didn't even have a chance to blink as Kohryu reappeared beside him and give him a stabbing blow to the ribs.

"Shrakkkk!"

Shin staggered to the side in pain and Kohryu pressed with a second quick chop. Shin was hit further back and Kohryu finished with a spinning kick. Shin's head snapped off to the side, but he didn't fall. Nor did, Kohryu want him to fall. There was still more punishment to dish out to this low-rate.

Kohryu sot his hand out in the same fashion as before, only this time his hand morphed into a claw, which sliced across Shin. Shin was able to defend against it, but that didn't stop the metal blades from raking across his feathers, leaving behind its marks of red. Relentlessly, Kohryu stabbed and stabbed, each attack slicing across Shin and mattering him in red. Then with a final blow, Kohryu slashed into an uppercut, sending Shin helplessly into the air and knocking him into his human form. Shin felt consciousness slip from him for a moment as he was knocked up in the air.

_"Lightning…!"_

He heard Kohryu's cry and he knew what was coming next. He had to reverse it now, but Kohryu grabbed hold of him. But the multiple wounds across his body made his efforts all the more difficult. It was all over for him…

Until a single leaf floated across his vision…

"Ha!"

Sounds of conflict followed shortly afterward and Shin felt his body descending. Using what strength he had left, Shin rolled himself downward, hitting the ground on his hands and knees. His vision was a bit blurring and his body hurt like hell, but he was able to look up to see his savior, standing in front of him and across from Kohryu, who was on his feet.

"Kenji…"

* * *

The earthquake was as devastating as the first, though it lasted only a few minutes. The buildings had cracked under the rumbling and the ground was torn apart once again. Yet, despite this, on one of these rooftops, Nagi continued her bloody battle against Xion. Xion snarled strangely as they backed away from a collision strike between them. Something wasn't right. _'She's not supposed to be this powerful.'_ Even with a single blade, she was matching him blow for blow. Even her speed was up to his. No one he had ever faced has matched up with him so evenly like this.

'_Gaia…I'll deal with you yet, once I finish your little creature here.'_

Bending low, Xion unfurled his arm blades and whirled around in a double slashing attack. Nagi lifted her blade, causing repeated clashing against it and sparks to flash between them. In response, Nagi raised her blade and dropped it straight down. Xion sidestepped as the slice ripped downward into the ground and tearing a hole in it. With her immobilized for the moment, Xion hopped in the air and launched a back kick into her body, hurling her back and near the edge. The edge crumbled slightly as she skidded to stop from falling over and the Spurious looked back to see Xion in the aerial spin. His leg was stretched out and the ankle blades where slicing through the air toward her.

_'You're mine!'_

The blade smashed down on the defending Nagi and the force of the blow caused a large chunk of the roof edge to collapse completely, taking Nagi with it. Xion jumped back to prevent himself from falling as well and Nagi completely disappeared over the edge. Xion waved his arm back and instantly returned to his human form. He then brought his hand up to his head and laughed hysterically.

"Hahahahaha!"

He may have been celebrating prematurely, for moments after the fall, and crimson blur soared high into the air and was no descending. Xion sensed her attack and in a panicked dash, he jumped back and barely dodged the deadly blow. But Nagi pulled her arm out and reeled back, her body shimmering with energy. Meanwhile, Xion began to regain his bearing and began his transformation once again. But as soon as his armored body came to form, Nagi had dashed in close with her blade to her side. Xion didn't have time to let out a cry as she rushed right through him, blade held forward. Xion was frozen in place and then suddenly exploded in a blast of energy. The force had knocked back into his human form once again as well as the ground.

_'How…so fast…'_

Xion slowly climbed up to his feet, grasping his arm in pain. But in truth, his entire body was wracked with pain. Whatever her attack was, it did him in. '_But how?'_ He wasn't drained that much from the fight to have been finished in an attack like that, no matter how strong it was. And yet, that was the case.

"Guah…Spurious…" He glared up at the crimson form of Nagi, who was holding her blade arm forward in order to continue fighting. "Gaia…Copying my powers to destroy me." He then yelled out. "How could I lose than a…imposter!"

"Don't give me that!" Nagi shot back, annoyed of his ramblings and ravings. "Why don't you just return me to my original body!"

Xion blinked at her request and then started to chuckle. "Hehehe…" You don't seem to get it. You seem to want to blame me for being in that body, eh?" He then broke into an all out laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wh-What's do funny?" Nagi snarled. In tuth, she was getting tired of him. This creature was now mocking her. Mocking her power… _'Stop it. Stop it or I'll…'_ Her blade arm twitched slightly and Nagi was in wonder about this. _'What's up with me? Why do I feel so… Is it this body?'_

Xion finished laughing and struggled toward her, his eyes piercing. "Hehehe. Gaia, you made a big mistake. I can sense it… I can sense it." His eyes narrowed as he approached. "Only a little bit, but it's inside you. The…Unborn…"

Nagi stepped back unconsciously. "Wha-What are you talking about?"

Xion continued to approach, seemingly talking to himself out loud. "You probably wanted to skip it. But…" A dark smile lit across his face. "You've captured a hint of the true me as well."

Suddenly, Xion lunged at her and grabbed her shoulders. Nagi tried to push away, but she was unable to do so. It was as if some powerful force was holding her still, fighting against her from the inside.

"Ahhh!"

Xion continued to speak, holding the girl in place while she struggled against him. "It's too bad that you're going to end up as just an imposter. As the real thing, I use the power as I please."

Nagi continued to fight, but the unseen force was now beginning to affect her senses. Her mind began to drift away and something else began to fill the space left behind.

Something sinister…

"S…S…stop!"

* * *

_**RHHHAARRRRRRR!**_

Never in a long time has Long faced such a ferocious and savage opponent. Shina continued to attack him despite the earthquake and now that it ceased, it didn't appear that she was going to let up. The fighting was actually animalistic, at least on her end, as she snapped and clawed at him. Long had managed to overcome most of her fury, but she was relentless.

'_I must get some distance.'_

Shina roared as she pounced high at him again, her feline form background in the night sky as she dove in. Long held a leg back and when she came in close, he rolled backward, planted his foot in her stomach and tossed her backward. But like every cat in the world, her body twisted and she landed on her feet. With no hesitation, she charged again and this time, Long met her head on, roaring as he did and the two cats hit each other in the air. And they fell in, Shina continued to snap at him, leaving Long to do the same in an attempt to force her down. But she held on even as they hit the ground, biting into his arm. In a pained response, Long used his weight to hurl her off, shoving her aside. Shina slid on the ground and snarled as she made ready to attack again.

'_She just won't stop. What's gotten into her.'_ He managed to take a quick scan around in search for Mana, but she had disappeared. Long snarled beside himself, but that soon changed into an outward one as Shina charged again. Long knew he had the size advantage, but she had the strength to minimize it. That and the fact that her attacks were so savage was what was really throwing him off. He had to stop her, but in his beast form, all he could do is meet her with savageness. And that would get them nowhere. He knew how tough she was and he didn't have time for a prolonged fight.

'_It's risky, but it can be done.'_

Shina closed in on him when Long suddenly ducked down and relinquished his tiger form, returning to his human self. Shina flew over head and Long whirled around to confront her. This was a major risk for him. Fighting her in his human form would make him more prone to her attacks. But he would have more maneuvering room and focus and he knew how to fight another zoanthrope in this state. He wasn't the top assassin of Tylon for nothing, after all. He just hoped he wouldn't have to go that far with her. He doubted he could, but now wasn't the time for doubt. He just had to put her down and fast.

Meanwhile, the still snarling Shina had circled in and turned to him. But in a seemingly change of tactics, she didn't lunge at him right away, but continued to circle him. Long kept her in front, knowing this sort of pattern. Since she missed her last attack, her animal instincts had been telling her to try a different approach. She was looking for an opening.

He would give it to her.

Long allowed himself to slow down just enough so that she was now on the side of him. It wasn't his back, but an opening was an opening and she lunged again. Long swiftly whirled to me her and crouched low enough so that it would seem that she would fly over him again. But as she go overhead, Long shot his fist up to her gut hard. A snarl of pain emanated from the leopard zoanthrope as she was brought down from the air to her feet, but Long wasn't finished. His fist still in place, Long drove another in. It wasn't as strong as the first, but it stunned her enough for the third blow. And the fourth. Long then went in low, ready to execute his rapid-fist technique. It would be enough to subdue her for a good long while. But as he went in for the starting blow, she suddenly dodged aside, allowing his fist to fly into the air. Long was stunned. _'She must still possess her intellect as well.'_ He was completely open to the flying swipe she hit him with and was knocked down. Long rose to his feet quickly and checked himself. It was a backhanded swipe and although she had cut a bit of his clothing, there were no slash wounds. _'Is she holding back?'_ That must mean that deep down in this wild beast, Shina was still in there.

"Shina…Jane, can you hear me?"

The leopard snarled and began to inch closer. Long held his fists up in readiness, but continued speaking.

"Jane, I don't know what's happened to you, but you've got to fight through it."

Another step closer, although it seemed slower to him. Was he getting through, or was she taking her time?

"You're tougher than this. Fight it."

The leopard snarls soon turned to roaring and she shook her head rapidly. Long watched the war wage within her as the leopard snarled continuously. Finally she let out a single high-pitched roar and looked back at Long, eyes primal with aggression. With a final pained roar, she lunged at him again.

The beast had won…

**RROOAAAHHHHHHRRRRRRR!**

* * *

"Bakuryu. It took you long enough."

Kohryu stood a good distance away, with his back facing the crevice behind him. On the opposite side, Kenji stood in confrontation, with Shin lifting himself up behind him.

"Now we can finish this once and for all." the mechanical ninja continued, pointing at Kenji. Kenji narrowed his eyes and bent his knees ever so slightly, readying to spring into the fight.

"You still owe me for our first encounter."

Kenji remembered. It was that time ago when they had fought in the Neo-Tylon complex. Kenji had broken free from their control and nearly crippled the cyber-ninja in combat. _'So that's his intent.'_ He held his fingers up and forward in classic ninja stance.

"As you…"

"Kenji, stop."

Kenji paused and turned to his compatriot, who was now on his feet, but his face was still lowered.

"Shin. I have to…"

Shin cut him off. "No. I have to. This must be finished. And I must finish it."

"Revenge will not bring him back."

"This isn't about revenge." Shin moved beside Kenji. "At least, that's what I believed before. But now I know. This is about moving on."

Kenji turned to him. "Moving on?"

"My brother sacrificed himself for me. Now I must show myself worthy of that."

"By fighting him?"

"I wasn't strong enough save my brother. But I will not allow him to take away…anyone else." The eagle zoanthrope's fists tightened.

Kenji took in his words. _'So that what this is about. Wanting to be stronger to protect…her. Still, Kohryu was close to killing him earlier.'_ His present wounds were proof of that.

"You don't have to do everything by yourself."

"I must be strong. And I must know if I'm strong enough. If not now, than never." He strode toward Kohryu. "I hesitated because my intent was unsure. But now I know." Shin lifted his head, his determination clear in his eyes. "Please, let me finish this."

At this point, Kohryu decided to speak in. "I have no interest in you, poseur. I want him."

"If you want Kenji, you'll have to go through me first." Shin shifted into his battle stance, his eyes not moving away from the cyborg.

"So be it"

Kohryu lifted his fingers up and then with a wave of energy, he exploded into his alternate form; The Iron Mole. Kenji watched as Shin drew closer, watching his own aura beginning to flare and feather slowly sprouting from his body. He knew this had to be settled, but he still worried about his friend, possibly one of the only people who understood him.

"Shin. He could kill you."

"I won't lose."

With those last words, Shin completed his transformation into the harpy eagle once again. His wings spread out wide and his front knee slightly bent forward, Shin was ready to renew the fight.

To finish his fight…

'_I will complete my mission. I won't lose.'_

Kohryu made a swift dash toward his opponent, who held his place before him. Shin kept his wings spread while holding his head forward. Kenji jumped back, allowing the fight to take place. Despite what Kohryu thought, he knew that Shin had the speed advantage over him and the airborne edge to deal with him. But Kohryu always had a surprise or three to use. He'll just have to wait and see.

Kohryu closed in and suddenly dove at him like a missile. Shin ducked in low, keeping his wings spread out as he did and allowed Kohryu to fly overhead. Kohryu continued on and suddenly dove right into the ground itself. Shin slowly turned around while keeping his wings outstretched. This puzzled Kenji. _'Is that a new stance?'_ He returned his attention to the hole Kohryu left behind. The obvious was clear. He planned on attacking from the underground. Kenji knew the attack possibilities of such a maneuver and staying on the ground was not the best thing. Luckily, Shin could take to the air and cancel out any such attacks, but the harpy zoanthrope remained on the ground. _'What are you doing, Shin?'_ Kenji could sense Kohryu underneath, trudging unknowingly underneath them. Shin began to back away slowly, moving near the cliff's edge. The movement underneath began to quicken and it was only a matter of time before Kohryu made his move.

**KRRRRCCCCCKKKKKK!**

An explosion of rock and gravel erupted right behind Shin, with the emergence of the iron mole within. However, Kohryu was flying out feet first. Shin seemed to expect the back attack by the way he sidestepped the attack. But when Kohryu touched the ground, he instantly sprang forward, his razor-sharp claws now coming at Shin.

"Shin!"

* * *

'_Maybe this wasn't a good idea.'_

Rei was out in the middle of the streets in search for Shin. Despite her guardian's assurance for her not to worry, all she could do is worry. And the earthquake didn't help out at all. She was fortunate to find shelter in the path of a nearby store, but now the streets were littered with more damage and scared people. A few fires were also abounding, but the fire departments were already on the case. She almost considered going home herself, but she couldn't. She had to find him. Something was really wrong and she…

"Uriko?"

Through the chaos and wreckage, Rei could make out the form of her brown-haired counterpart rushing around the corner. Her face was frustrated before it turned to surprise by Rei's call.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for Alice." Uriko replied. "She got hurt and left out with Yugo and I'm…" Her head whirled around a bit and she sighed. "I was following them. I think I lost them. Stupid earthquake."

Rei smiled knowingly. "Tell me about it."

Uriko then added quietly. "Kenji's gone too. He went looking for Kohryu."

"Kohryu…" Rei whispered, now understanding Shin's departure. "So that's what happened."

"Yeah. Shin came by earlier and said he was going after him." Uriko explained. "Kenji wanted to get to him first."

"We've got to find him."

Missing the fact that she had said him instead of them, Uriko nodded. "We will. But we don't even know where to look now." She looked around again, but stopped when she saw the futility of it. "I lost Alice. They all could be anywhere now."

"Wait." Rei's eyes found someone else familiar. "Hey, that's Ms. Saori."

The dark-haired woman was in the street along with everyone else. However, unlike everyone else, she seemed pretty calm about the destruction around her. "Maybe she might know."

"Well it's worth a shot." A long shot, but what else did they have right now. The two girls rushed over across the street to reach her, but then she turned down into an alleyway.

"Huh? Where's she going?"

The two finished crossing the street and entered into the alley. The area was trashed by the earthquake and it ended with a high pile of bricks from one of the walls that had fallen in. But Saori was nowhere to be found.

"This is weird." Uriko cringed. "Really weird."

Rei remained silent, seeming to be in a partial trance. Something was amiss, more so than just her disappearance. If anything, this confirmed what she had felt about Saori. That there was more to her than meets the eye.

"She's behind us."

"That's right."

The two of them whirled around to see Saori standing just behind them. Uriko blinked, not only by her silent appearance, but by Rei's knowledge of it. Even with her feline senses, Uriko had not sensed Saori's approach. Turning to the blue-haired girl…

"How did you know?"

"Because, we are all part of the same person." Saori answered. "Aren't we, Rei?"

"Who are you?"

Saori smiled and closed her eyes. A light glow shimmered around her body, causing to younger ones to take a step back. Saori's black hair waved in the energy and then changed in aquamarine blue. Her eyes then open up, revealing now golden eyes. _'Just like Shin'_ thought Rei.

"I am sorrow…seeking a heart…" 


	27. Epicenter

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

-

Chap. 26

-

**RROOAAAHHHHHHRRRRRRR!**

With a mad lunge, Shina leaped high into the air and dove straight at the Kenpo warrior. Long blinked as Shina dove at him. But it was out of surprise, for the roar, though feline, was not Shina's; not a leopard's.

_It was a lion's…_

Moments later, a golden form flew overhead and collided into Shina while in mid-air. They rolled around until finally crashing into the ground where the leopard was propelled back into the air after being flipped by the lion, which had landed on the floor bottom. The lion soon flipped up onto its feet and clapped its paws together, reverting to his human form.

"Gado?"

The elder zoanthrope turned an eye to him (the scarred one). "Go on. I'll deal with her."

Long looked over at Shina, seeing that she was beginning to rise and focus her rage on her new target. He didn't want to leave her like this, but Gado was right. He had to continue on and get to Mana in the temple. It was the only way to stop whatever it was that was affecting her.

_'I'll be back, Jane. I promise…'_

Quickly, Long turned around and headed toward temple, leaving behind the two felines to battle. Gado turned back to Shina, who was snarling at him and ready to pounce. Gado simply shrugged and held up his fists. A slow grin crept over his face.

"Well... this won't even be a workout!"

* * *

"Shin!" 

Things seemed to move in slow motion. Kohryu, rebounding off his first attack and flying at Shin with his claws ready to impale; Shin, still holding his stance and facing the incoming blades. His eyes were stoic and sharp, without fear, though you could never see fear in the eyes of an eagle anyway. The claws inched closer and Kenji's worry grew. _'Is he going to let him just kill him?'_

Suddenly, in a swift move, Shin bent forward, exposing his back and neck to the flying claws somewhat. Kenji blinked in shock, but stopped when he saw a light shimmer of energy rippling across him. The metal claws hit the shield and were instantly stopped. At that very moment, Shin disappeared and reappeared underneath Kohryu, kicking him into the air. Kohryu groaned as he was sent skyward, but Shin was far from finished and followed him up. His body slashed through the cyborg, disappeared and reappeared from another direction, repeating the act. This went on several times, each time with Shin blazing through him like a comet. Finally, Shin appeared from above and with both knees bent. Shin dove as the prone metal body and stabbed his talons in.

"Gnnnnnnuuuuahhhhhh!"

Shin, now hooked into Kohryu, finished his maneuver by diving down and slamming Kohryu into the stony ground. Shin relinquished his grip and took a step back, with Kohryu's body reverting back to his normal cyborg body, but still damaged by the talons of Shin's attack. Kenji simply stood in place, waiting to see what Shin would do now. The victory was his, but he hadn't moved away so he must not be done yet. Would he take his revenge and kill him? Given what had happened and what Kohryu had done, it would be neither surprising, nor unjustified. But still… Whatever he decided, Kenji would remain where he was. Shin's body suddenly shifted and Kenji feared the worse. But instead of slaying the cyborg, Shin planted his wing hands together in a soft clap and reverted back into his human form, his fingers held in ninja stance and his eyes closed.

"It is done."

With that, Shin strode away from Kohryu. Kenji gave his friend a light smile, but Shin didn't seem to notice and continued on past him. Kenji then looked back at the fallen cyber ninja and moved near him.

"It's just my opinion but... if you can't defeat that technique; you need to restart your training."

The cyborg simply struggled, a sign that he heard him and was probably ticked. But he wouldn't be able to move for a while after Shin's attack. Speaking of which, Kenji turned to look at his friend, who was standing by the cliff edge. Kenji joined alongside him, not saying a word and simply staring into the abyss.

"Strange…"

Kenji looked over at Shin, who was actually smiling a bit.

"We seem to communicate best in silence. But I guess for a mole, that's natural."

"And eagles?"

Shin thought about it a bit. "I'm not really sure. I guess, we're silent as long as nothing rattles us. Truthfully, there's no reason for them to make noise."

The ground shook slightly beneath them and the two ninja turned around. Kohryu was gone, but that was to be expected. However, they were more concerned with the constant trembling of the ground.

"You feel it too, don't you?"

Shin nodded. "Since the beginning. A surge of beast power that seemed to be growing from somewhere. But until now, I couldn't tell where."

Kenji looked down in thought. "That's where my nightmares kept coming from." Mysteriously, it made sense now. Logically, it didn't, but as zoanthropes they just…knew…something.

"Something is coming." Shin confirmed. "Something…powerful."

Kenji began to wonder if Shin was having the same nightmares. Probably not, considering the amount of times he's been asleep. His face hardened. "We will have to confront it. Otherwise these earthquakes will only be just the beginning."

With no more words between them, the two ninja lifted up their fingers to their faces and with a waved of their opposite arms, disappeared.

* * *

"Are you alright?" 

Yugo and Alice had come out of the side of a now semi-wrecked building. When the earthquake struck, they quickly took shelter the doorway of a building. Luckily, they weren't driving in the car so they didn't crash or anything like that. But the falling debris had trashed the car (Yugo hasn't noticed yet).

"Yeah. Just rattled." Alice replied. "How about you?"

Yugo was about to answer when he turned to see what was left of his car. His jaw dropped. "Aw, my car!" He rushed over to it briefly, but stopped in helplessness. "Just great, first a brick hits my head and now this."

"Hehe…" Alice giggled, but then stopped when she saw the glare in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Hmh…" he snorted. Well, I guess walk now."

A sharp tremor soon rocked under their feet causing them almost to back away toward the building.

"Whoa."

"Aftershock?" Alice questioned.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling we better get moving." He looked around the street. "Which way?"

Alice pointed to the left. "This way, I think."

With that, the pair rushed toward the shrine, unaware of the chaos that was already happing there or that which was to come…

* * *

Long didn't have to go far. The Shinto temple was just in the next block. The gate stood before a now darkened hill and the shrine was barely lit in the background. Long walked up the path toward the shrine, taking in more of the details. He arrived at the entrance and standing before it was a white fox with multiple tails. _Nine tails to be exact…_

The fox let out a little bark before turning around and jogging inside. Long followed and entered inside. To his credit, it was a lot larger inside than what it seemed on the outside. A ring was centered in the middle of the room and a large dragon statue curled overhead. Within the circle, a large man in a gi awaited, his arms folded. The fox entered the ring with Long behind us. The fox leaped into the air and in a puff of smoke, a girl materialized. Mana lightly landed on the floor and bowed to Long.

"Forgive me for running off like that, but it was necessary."

"Is this the place?" Long questioned. "I feel a tremendous power here..."

Indeed it had, and it emanated from the man who stood in the middle of the ring. A dark and terrible energy…

"Mana, is this the guy?"

"Yes, Ryoho." the girl replied. "This is Long."

Ryoho looked Long over and nodded simply. Long was about to ask what was going on, but Mana beat him to it as she turned back to him and explained.

"You are aware, the earthquakes and the zoanthrope violence that have been active…unfortunately, we are the cause of it all."

Long simply nodded, recalling what he read about the oracle of the Nine-Tails. The information was sketchy, but it spoke of the very thing she had just confirmed. It spoke of more, but for the moment, he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"There was a strong seal placed on Ryoho. It came loose and that's why there's been so much disturbance and zoanthrope violence. To reseal him, it's necessary to completely remove the old seal. If not done correctly, there's a possibility that it can't be resealed. That's why I want you to fight Ryoho. I want to reseal him when his energy is at its highest."

Long lowered his head in thought. "I see." It made sense after all. There were more questions he wanted to ask, but now wasn't the time. He could still feel the tremors underneath his feet, indicating another earthquake was on the way. And then he had to stop the violence in the zoanthropes before it became unstoppable.

"If that's the way it is, let's do it." Long shifted into fighting stance, ready to fight. "You don't have to hold anything back."

Ryoho took a step closer and did the same. "Hahaha... at least you're funny. I've got plenty of fight for you, don't worry."

Pleasantries exchanged, the two went silent and focused on each other. Long scanned over his opponent. He definitely had the size advantage over him, so Long would have to use speed, which wasn't the problem. The problem was that Long didn't know much else, other that the fact that he wore a gi which would suggest a fighting style of some kind, most likely karate. He would have to see what as the battle progressed. Also, the power that was coming from him Long couldn't recognize. _Was he a zoanthrope?_ Again, he would have to wait and see. But there was no sense in waiting for much long now.

'_Let's get started.'_

With a cry, Long rushed at Ryoho and soared through the air with his foot extended forward. Ryoho seemed to crouch lower at the attack and when it came, lifted his forearm in a powerful block. Ryoho soon returned the favor with a solid punch as Long settled on the floor. Long dodged his head off to the side and knocked away the incoming fist as he did. But Ryoho came in quickly with another punch. Long blinked at the speed, but managed to dodge it as well by stepping back. A third fist came in the same speed and a fourth and fifth, each aiming for different areas of Long's body. Long was barely able to deflect the attacks and after the final punch, he backflipped away, giving himself some distance.

"You're pretty spry." Ryoho commented. "But if this is going to work, you're going to have to actually fight."

Long crossed his arms briefly and resumed his stance. "You need not worry about that. I just needed to know what I was up against." His eyes narrowed. "Now let's go at it again!"

Ryoho smiled and charged as Long did the same…

* * *

_AN: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Unfortunately, the next chapter may be shorter (unless I figure a way around), but don't worry. I'm just gearing up for later chapters._


	28. Shattered Seal

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

-

Chap. 27

-

_**Shrine**_

'_This guy's pretty strong.'_

That was Long's thoughts as he battled against Ryoho. Though it was true that he was there to help them, which meant for Ryoho to fight with all of his strength and not take it easy. Unfortunately for Long, Ryoho was a very powerful opponent. His strength was quite formidable and he knew just were to strike an opponent. There were several times where Long considered transforming into his bestial state, but decided against it for two reasons. One, it wouldn't have made a difference. Ryoho's strength was that great; transforming into his tiger morph would have only evened them out in the long run. Two, Long had to conserve his power for when the seal was broken. If he transformed and the seal broke, he would be drained and he couldn't let that happen. Not if what he suspected was true.

"Well, at least you're brave." Ryoho called to him. "How much more fight do you think you have though?"

Long readjusted his glasses. "We shall see."

The big man laughed aloud. "Ha! I like this guy! Get ready!"

Ryoho dashed at Long again, launching into him shoulder first. Long sidestepped the brute attack, bent for a second and flew into the air, kicking his leg out in a double kick attack. Ryoho was hit in the chest, with the second kick heading for his face. But in a swift move, Ryoho snapped his head back, causing the kick to miss. Ryoho then wheeled himself around and with a massive backhand fist; he pounded Long as he was on his way down. Long rolled on the ground and came at him again, skipping forward with his fist outstretched and flying. Quickly, Ryoho's leg flew out and intercepted the punch, causing Long to be stopped in his tracks. Ryoho then lifted his elbow and made ready to smash it overhead. But the Kempo warrior managed to evade the attack with another sidestep and return with a heavy palm attack. Ryoho was hit in the side and staggered somewhat, but he quickly returned with a back elbow strike, catching Long off-guard and sending him reeling across the floor. Long rolled again, although pained as he did so. Nevertheless, Long was on his feet and rearing back his arm for an elbow attack of his own. Ryoho rotated his hands around in a strange form, summoning his k and it met with Long's elbow. It wasn't until impact that Ryoho realized that the reason Long's attack took so much time was because he had strengthened it with his own power. The result was an impact that rattled both of them and caused them to be knocked away from each other.

Shaking out of his stun, Long analyzed the battle situation. Ryoho may have been powerful, but Long was no stranger to facing formidable opponents. And he had already seen kinks in Ryoho. Although strong, his attacks left him open and vulnerable at times. And Long still had the speed advantage over him. It was just a matter of timing and force.

_Timing and force…_

Narrowing his eyes, Long prepared to make his move. Ryoho noticed this and prepared himself as well. Long then moved in with a quick punch; Ryoho blocked it and Long came again with another blow, this time lower. Again Ryoho blocked it. Long continued with a third blow, higher and once more Ryoho blocked it. Long paused briefly and Ryoho saw it as an opening. However, Long only paused in order to spring forward in the air, hitting Ryoho with a spin kick. Ryoho wasn't hurt to much by it, but it had stunned him a bit. But for Long, this was the opening he need as he continued the sequence. Landing on the ground, his arms then swept in low, hitting Ryoho's legs and causing him to stumble a bit. With Ryoho wide open, Long finished his sequence of attacks with a strong uppercut. Ryoho's head snapped back, but his body remained just where it was. In his stunned position, he was wide open as Long stomped the ground in stance and then launched an all-out fist assault on Ryoho, hitting him practically everywhere on his body and finishing with a power punch that sent Ryoho soaring back through the air.

"Waaaaahhh!"

Mana quickly rushed close to Ryoho's side, but stopped when the big man rose up to his feet. She felt it. The energy within him was beginning to surge. Now it was only a manner of time. Ryoho felt this within him.

"Okay, Mana! The energy is rising. Let's try to control it."

Mana nodded and lifted her arms. Okay, I'll break the seal and then reseal it!" She looked over at Long, who was now awaiting the next move. "Long, please help us complete the…!"

She was interrupted when a black form silently descended behind Long. Long turned quickly, but was unable to defend against the flying kick that smacked across his face and sent him to the ground. Mana shrieked lightly and stepped back as the figure came into view from the shadows.

_Reiji…_

* * *

**_Streets_**

**Grroooaarrr! Snnaaarrlllllll!**

The sounds of felines were accompanied by slashing, snapping and clawing as the two zoanthropes tore at each other through the wrecked streets. Despite what he said earlier, he was actually having trouble battling against his daughter. It wasn't that she was using any of her usual techniques. If that were the case, this would have been easier, for he taught her those techniques. But it was just the opposite. She wasn't using any such moves whatsoever. She was simply attacking; lunging at him whenever she had the chance and opening. And the more time passed, the more furious and savage she became. It was as though the beast had taken over completely, leaving nothing human behind.

_Just the leopard…_

Because of this, Gado forced himself into an early metamorphosis to match her savagery. As a lion, he had more than enough to take her down. But there was only one problem. He may have been a lion on the outside, but he was still human on the inside. And a human could not match savagery with a beast.

In short, they're evened out…

Around them, several cars were wrecked, overturned by the earthquake with a few of them being on fire. People ran in panic from both the fires and the fighting zoanthropes. Shina snarled at the fleeing people, but returned her attention to Gado. Gado meanwhile, was holding his place, waiting for Shina's next strike. It came just as he expected, but faster. Her claws were outstretched as she dove as him. Rearing his leg back a bit, Gado summoned a surge of energy into it and spin around with a powerful roundhouse kick. Shina was floored by the attack, but quickly jumped back up and attacked again. Gado was caught off-guard and tackled onto the ground with the leopard over him. Shina lowered her jaws in and clamped down on Gado's throat, but Gado managed to toss her off before she could get a firm hold. The teeth did manage to graze him however and upon rising, he found a thin trail of blood on his mane. Strangely, he felt a surge of anger at his getting wounded and without thought; he let out a loud roar. Windows nearby rattled and one or two of them actually cracked and shattered. Gado stopped midway; surprised by this one primal act.

_'What was that?'_

It was strange. There was no reason for it, other than out of rage. But even in his moments of anger (which were rare), he never let out like that. Something was happening to him and he feared what it may be. Whatever it was that affected Shina, may now be affecting him. He didn't know how it happened, but he realized that he couldn't stay in his beast form for too long. He had to change back. But as long as Shina was the way she was, this was the only way he could fight her effectively, which mean he would have to finish her off quickly. And giving her strength and current state, that wouldn't be possible.

'_This could be…a problem.'_

* * *

_**Shrine**_

"I wasn't able to get my fill earlier. But this…now this will give me great pleasure."

Reiji stood across the circle from Mana and Ryoho, with Long on the floor behind him. A wicked smile was crossed over his face as he looked over at them. Ryoho was on one knee, still weak from Long's attack and Mana was stationed next to him.

"I heard you had enrolled in a nearby school. I had hoped your nature had changed."

"I was just biding my time." he answered. "After my…dismissal, I sought you out. But you two are difficult to find. But now that I have you, nothing is going to stop me from fulfilling my true destiny."

Mana seemed to shrink near to Ryoho, but held her place. "You were trained to defeat the silver Zoanthrope, not Ryoho."

"I disagree. Once I beat _it_, I will destroy the silver zoanthrope." He then crackled. "I will be the strongest zoanthrope alive!"

"No!" Her fear of the dark zoanthrope disappeared, replaced with the fear of what he was suggesting. "You can't fight Ryoho. You don't know what he is capable of."

"So? You think he is?" He pointed back toward the floored Long. "Ha! I took him out in one blow."

"Don't count on it."

Ryoho blinked and looked behind him to see that Long was in fact on his feet. Long narrowed his eyes at him through his clear glasses.

"It will take more that a…cheap shot to defeat me."

Ryoho turned around fully, glaring at the tiger zoanthrope. "Oh, so you want some more, eh? Well then, prepare to die, you filth!"

"Such disrespect." Long stated, settling into fighting stance. "Come on and I'll show you what it means to fight."

The crow zoanthrope grinned again and lashed forward with a sharp kick. Long shot his arm out in a stiff block and stepped in with a powerful fist. Ryoho shifted his body to the side to avoid the blow and as it flew by, he snapped his own fist under Long's arm. The blow hit on and Long grimaced and staggered back.

"Is this all you've got?"

His response was a swift blow that landed right in his gut. Reiji was unprepared for that and this allowed Long to continue the attack, landing another punch in the same area, three more blows followed in different areas of his body. Continuing the combinations, Long spun in the air and hit Reiji was a aerial roundhouse and a sweep. Reiji landed on his back hard, but quickly leaped back to his feet and spiked his fist on Long's back. Long groaned and Reiji shot his knee in, causing Long to stifle his cry of pain. Not finished with him, Reiji shot in a slashing low kick and then a powerful high roundhouse. Long was semi-hurled in the air and landed on his hands. He saw the shadow of Reiji flying up into the air and Long sprang away before Reiji could stomp down on him. But Reiji managed to get another kick out, snapping into Long's face as he began to rise from the floor.

"Stay down already!"

Reiji dashed at the again rising Long and shot forward in a flying kick. But Long intercepted it by shooting high up in the air with a kick of his own, catching Reiji in the midsection in mid-air. But Long followed up with another kick, making his attack a double kick and sending Reiji flying back in the direction he came from, only now he was falling. Reiji hit the ground hard and Long moved in. but didn't attack. Reiji rose up slowly, hurt from the direct counterattack.

"Are you done now?" Long asked as he stood over him.

Reiji shook somewhat, but Long couldn't tell if it was from anger or pain. But he found out soon enough as Reiji's body began to shimmer.

"Now I'm really angry!"

Reiji shot up to his feet and exploded in a blast of energy shot out of him, causing Long to be pushed back. Reiji emitted a loud caw as he transformed into his alternate form; a crow. His red beady eyes gazed sharply at Long and his wings spread out wide. Long stepped back from the menacing figure, but not out of fear.

'_I should have finished him off. Now I have no choice.'_

Long was holding his full strength in order to deal with Ryoho when the seal was broken. But with Reiji fighting him in this manner, Long had no choice but to fight him beast for beast. If he hadn't fought Ryoho earlier, he would have faced Reiji as a human without worry of loss of strength. But as that wasn't the case and since Reiji couldn't be reasoned with, that left only one option.

**Grrrrooooarrrrrr!**

Long stamped his feet into the ground and the same energy that came out of Reiji burst out of him, turning Long from human to a tiger. His now emerald eyes looked sharply at the crow's, but the crow showed no fear. If anything, it was probably glee. The glee of a killer… Something Long was very familiar with.

'_I never thought… He has no idea who I was. But this night…he will find out.'_

**ROAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**CAWWWWWWWW!**

* * *

_**Rooftop**_

Nagi's eyes opened, revealing the starlit sky. The sun was just fading away, making the sky a purple haze. However, that wasn't the point as she lifted herself from the ground and found herself on the very rooftop where she had fought Xion.

Looking around blankly, she saw the person in mind. Xion stood nearby in human form, staring at her as she lifted herself up. It was strange, for he was giving her the same blank gaze that she had given her. It was even stranger that when she rose fully, she made no move to attack him or any indication to continue to their bloody fight from earlier.

But the strangest part of all was that when she looked back at him…she smiled at him…

* * *

_**Shrine**_

Reiji soared high up in the air and dived down sharply upon Long; his feet talons racking out sharply to slash the tiger. But Long was too quick for such a simple maneuver and backflipped away. Reiji struck the ground forcefully, but rebounded and shot across the ground with his hand claws outstretched. His speed was incredible as he practically tore into Long, causing the tiger to fall back. But as it is with all cats, Long rolled and landed on his feet, tearing up the floor as he slid across to stop himself. Reiji spread his wings and shot at Long again, but rather than take it, Long jumped forward, hooked his claws into Reiji's shoulders, flipped over while still holding on and flung Reiji from behind him. Now it was Reiji's turn to be tossed away through the air and onto the floor, landing hard against it.

As Reiji arose, the tiger shifted into a new stance, placing his left paw upward and straight and his right paw backward and down. The tiger's eyes were closed as he focused on his technique. This was an old technique that he had used in his days as Tylon's assassin. An instant-kill maneuver that was used through use of a focused single blow. It was one of many such moves that he possessed. When he left Tylon, he relinquished his killing arts and focused on sole fighting skill. He had never needed to use these moves since that time, with one exception.

His fight against the leader of the Beast Liberation Front; Shenlong…

He had hoped never to do this again, to utilize his deadly arts. But Reiji was a killer and Long could see that he would settle for nothing short of his death. And he didn't have the time either. He had to help Mana and Ryoho with the seal. This would be something to plauge him in the future, he knew. But at the moment, there was no choice.

_'Mother…sister…Forgive me…'_

Reiji meanwhile had arisen fully and noticed the tiger in stance. 'What a fool', he though. Long could have pressed on and possibly did some more damage to him. Not that that would have happened. Reiji had an edge of being swifter than the tiger and could have dodged such a brutal advance. But that was surely better than simply standing there like a statue. In doing so, he had allowed Reiji to recover and continue the fight. And Reiji felt that he would be able to slay him in a prolonged battle. Not that it would be so long.

'_I'm going to enjoy this.'_

Reiji crouched, wings spread wide once again. Long held his position, eyes open now and focused on his target. Reiji cracked a caw and then shot at Long, full speed. Long saw his approach was fast, really fast. Reiji was practically tearing through the air, with a sonic wave of energy as a visual show of it. Long bent his knees slightly, preparing for the blow when…

"Oh, no!"

Long sensed it long before he heard the cry. Instinctively, he sidestepped the crow as it came, as he had first intended to. But instead of striking, Long skipped back and away. Reiji soared on and sharply circled to press his attack, but Long was more focused on the source of the cry.

_Mana…_

She was moving away from Ryoho, who was glowing brightly while he was bent on the floor. His body spasm as fiery beams of energy spewed out of him. The light grew more and more and then Ryoho shot up from the ground, letting out a furious cry.

"**GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

His entire body exploded in a flash, causing all to shield their eyes from it. A shockwave ripped out of him, forcing everyone back. Long managed to hold his ground, but could not believe the energy he was feeling.

"What…is…this!"

"The seal has broken!" Mana answered in horror. "It's free!"

_**SRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_


	29. Power of the Dragon

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

-

Chap. 28

-

_**Rooftops**_

_'What in the name of…?'_

Shin froze in his tracks on the rooftop of a building. A second later, Kenji did the same, but not to see what happened to Shin. He already knew why he stopped. It was the same reason he stopped. The surge of beast power they felt was…terrifying. He never felt anything like it. It was as though a bomb had exploded and they were feeling the shockwaves.

"Kenji…"

Shin strode over to him, a hint of fear in his eyes. Kenji didn't blame him. If anything, he had the same look in his own eyes. This was…out of their league.

_Way out of their league…_

"We…we have to keep going."

Shin nodded slowly. "…Yeah. As fast as possible."

It took them two full minutes to get back in motion again.

* * *

**_Shrine_**

Long and Reiji stood by as both the light and the loud roar that literally blasted from it. Long's eyes were wide as the light faded. _'I never expected…it would be like this.'_ It was seemingly unending waves of power and energy coming from whatever it was. The light soon disappeared altogether, revealing what had occurred to Ryoho. He had changed.

_Radically…_

In the place of the warrior monk was a massive black creature. Dark scales covered its entire body. Large claws were armed on its hands and feet. A long serpentine tail flailed out from behind and in front, a near equally long neck. A snout containing rows of sharp teeth glistened forth and red eyes glared down at him. Black wings spread out slowly as the creature rose on two feet. No, not just a creature. Long knew what it was. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Not since the Unborn had he seen something like this.

_A dragon…_

The black dragon continued to stare at both Long and Reiji, who was standing behind the tiger. The dragon unleashed another roar, shaking the entire shine. It then lifted its head up and it mouth began to glow brightly. Long realized what was about to happen, but before he could even react…

_**BRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

The dragon dropped its head and released a blast of fire everywhere. Long was right in front as the flame engulfed him and shot him right into the shrine wall, knocking him out of his beast form. Reiji was hurled back as well, but ironically, Long's body had shielded him from the brunt of the flames so he was still in good shape. Rising up, he saw the entire shrine was now lit up with fires. Reiji grimaced within, but resumed his usual vigor upon turning to the dragon.

'_The ultimate test… At last.'_

Reiji cawed at the dragon and took high to the air. The dragon snarled as Reiji continued to climb, whirl around and dive in on the dragon's head. Reiji flew down sharply and quickly landed a blow, smashing into the monster's head with his foot. Reiji smiled within, _'That's gotta hurt.'_

But it didn't. The dragon was totally unfazed by the blow and snapped at Reiji. Reiji rebounded, flying away and soaring about in the air. Picking up speed, Reiji dove at it again, this time forward with the intent to slash with his hand claws this time. But as he flew in, the dragon spun around and lashed its tail out. Reiji was totally floored and was flattened against the ground. His beast form relinquished, Reiji grimaced and rolled just as a massive foot smashed down, almost squishing him. But upon rising, Reiji was slapped across by the claws of the dragon and again, tossed aside against the wall. Reiji groaned aloud as the dragon approached him, mouth beginning to smoke and glow in preparation of a blast. Only at this range, Reiji would not escape as easily as before.

"Waaaaah!"

From out of the side of the shrine, Long swooped through the air and kicked the dragon in the side of the head just as it released its fire blaze. The blast shot into the wall and blew it off, with the flames flaring outside. Long jumped away from the dragon as it turned back, irritated by the interference of the Kempo warrior. Long set up to attack again, but he knew this was bad. He was barely able to endure against the energy blast of Ryoho's transformation and his body was strained. Plus his fighting against both Ryoho and Reiji had tired him out. He was basically working on fumes now. A motion of movement caught his attention and his eyes veered off to the side. To his surprise, Reiji moved up beside Long, setting his fists in front up to fight. Long turned to him further, but Reiji simply snarled.

"Don't get any ideas. When I'm done with him, I'm finishing off you."

Long didn't trust him anyway, but at the moment, they had bigger problems. The dragon had to be stopped. Different reasons, same goal…enough for a brief alliance. The dragon roared at them and reared up to strike. Simultaneously, Reiji and Long rushed at him, leaping out into the air in a joint attack.

_The dragon must be stopped…_

* * *

_**Streets**_

Alice and Yugo continued on their path toward the shrine. They had both froze earlier upon the awakening of the dragon but after a minute, they continued onward. Alice was worried as she ran alongside Yugo. The dragon's power was something she had never felt before. Immense, awesome, terrifying… She didn't understand how Yugo could keep moving. She didn't even understand how she could keep moving. She just felt very, very weak. She never felt that way before. Even when Tylon tortured her when she was younger, she never really broke, although there were times where it was close. But this was new. It almost felt like some inbred instinct, telling her to stay away, to hide, anything to keep away from it.

"Wait, stop."

Alice stopped and Yugo soon afterward. Yugo looked at her strangely. She couldn't have been tired. She normally had more energy than he did and could run for much longer. Her face told a different story though.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I…I can't…I don't know if I can go on."

Yugo's face softened and he moved over to her. Her face in turn, lowered sadly. "I'm sorry. But…it's just…"

"Instinct." he finished. He was feeling the exact same things she was. Perhaps being a more viscous animal lessened the senses for him, but they were still there. Instinct was always a strong sensation and difficult to ignore.

"Whatever it is that's going on, it's using that against us." he continued. "But we have to fight it. We may be zoanthropes, but we're not animals."

Alice looked at him. She has never known Yugo to be reasonable. At least not like this. But what he said made sense. Perfect sense. She clenched her hands into fists. "So…we just…keep going."

His voice lowered and he held her arms. "Yeah. And hope it's not as bad as it feels."

Looking up at him again, she nodded and together they continued on their path, fighting the instinct that was raging within their bodies for them to stop and run the other way. Even as they approached what was turning into ruins, they continued on, until at last they reached the shrine.

_Or at least, what remained of it…_

Fires were scattered around the shrine and the surrounding area. That was in addition to the damage and wreckage that littered the whole place. The instinct was strong against them here. And the resounding roar from within didn't help things

"I guess it is that bad." Alice murmured.

He cast a glare at her, but she ignored it. "But there's no sense in turning back."

"Right."

* * *

_**Shrine**_

Long was hurled back by the tail of the dragon as both he and Reiji continued to battle against the it. But it was a one-sided fight. Even with their combined strengths, they were unable to bring the dragon down. The armored scales deflected their strongest attacks and despite its bulk and size, the dragon was amazingly fast in its attacks, always knocking them away into the walls or floor with its tail, feet, or claws. Not only that, but Long was spent from his previous fights. Even at full strength, he didn't know if he would have been able to take him.

And he was far from full strength.

Meanwhile, Reiji continued to harass the dragon with hit and fly attacks, swooping in with quick attacks and flying away before the dragon could retaliate. The dragon snapped at him continuously as Reiji pressed his assault. Long moved away from the wall, staggering a bit to straighten himself upright. He had to keep fighting. If they didn't stop this creature here and now, he could very well wipe out the planet. He didn't know how he knew this, but he knew it was true. Currently, Reiji's attacks weren't doing anything other than annoying the creature. But while it was distracted, it left itself open to Long. It was the perfect opportunity to strike. But if he was to strike, it has to count. This dragon would not go down to conventional attacks. He had to go for broke on this one.

'_Have to use it all.'_

Long clapped her fist into his palm and focused his energies inward. A swirl of energy whipped around him and sparks shot out of his body. His vital energy and his beast power converged into one single area and then in a blast of energy, he transformed in his tiger form once again. Only this time, his body was aglow with all the energy he had amassed. His strength and power was now far more than before as he stabilized his hyper-beast form. With a roar, he brought forth more power into his being and stomped toward the dragon. The dragon turned his attention to the tiger too late as the tiger reached him, grabbed hold of his claw, swung it around, stabbed a short kick in and with his paw reared back, shot it forward with tremendous force, completing his beast drive. But while normally this would send his opponent straight into the wall and smash him with continual force, the dragon skid, stabbing its feet into the ground and fighting the tiger-force Long was pressing against him. Seeing this, Long continued to force his power and energy to drive the dragon back, unleashing more and more of his energy as he tried to overpower the creature. It was as if the mythical story came to life.

_Dragon verses Tiger…_

**SRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!**

Reiji watched the two opposing forces battle each other, trying to overcome one another in this desperate battle. Reiji fluttered down to the ground nearby and a thought occurred to him. Whoever loses this fight would be his for the taking. If Long won, then he would be too spent to fight any more and Reiji could keep his promise to finish him. If the dragon won, then it too would be weakened and Reiji would be ready to finish it off. But there was no need to take chances in this, now was there? With this in mind, Reiji spread his wings, silently calling forth his own energy into his beast drive. Whomever it was that won, they would get a nasty surprise in the end.

Long's fist held forward as he poured forth his power to conquer the dragon. The dragon meanwhile was holding its place, fighting against the energy Long was blasting at him. Long felt his body literally burning at he pressed the remainder of his strength forth. He had to win…he had too…

**SRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

With a blast and another roar, the dragon spread his wings, negating the energy and slamming Long back into the wall again. But this time, Long didn't move. He had used up more than his strength. He had used up his own vital life-force in that attack. As a result, he risked his life in stopping the dragon. But unfortunately, his attack was in vain. He could do nothing more now. As darkness began to overcome him, Long could only think one thing.

_'I've failed…I'm…sorry…Jane…'_

The dragon roared in triumph as it saw the limp body of the fallen warrior. Reiji chose that moment to strike. In a flash, Reiji dashed at the dragon, creating a blade of energy that shielded him in the front and ripped up the floor before him. The dragon was only able turn in time for Reiji to strike him right at his core. A pained roar followed as the dragon was once again propelled across the ground by the crow. Reiji ceased in his beast drive attack and reverted into his human form. He laughed aloud as the dragon's head swayed back, apparently about to collapse.

"That's right. Now die quietly, you filth."

But Reiji's comment was premature as the dragon's head came back and with it, a blast of flaming energy. Reiji was completely engulfed and blasted straight through the wall, continuing outside of the shrine where he disappeared from sight. The dragon lifted itself up and stomped down, letting out another roar. Hidden in the background, Mana watched the display. Two powerful zoanthropes were taken down and they gave it their best. She had underestimated the power of the dragon.

_'Ryoho…'_

"Whoa! A dragon!"

At that moment, Yugo and Alice enter the shrine and faced the monstrosity that was there before them. Unfortunately, Yugo's exclamation had alerted the dragon to their presence and it turned its crimson eyes to them. Mouth ablaze once again, the dragon fired a single ball of fire at them.

"Look out!"

Both Alice and Yugo jumped aside to dodge the blast and it flew past them and right on outside. Yugo lifted himself up from the ground, growling as he looked back at the monster.

"You have to stop him."

Yugo blinked and turned to see Mana standing behind to him.

"You have to stop him. It's the only way I can seal him again."

Yugo blinked and looked back. "Stop that?" But as he said that, his adrenaline began to build. _Fight a dragon…_ He never expected to actually feel anxious in facing this creature. But his blood was beginning to boil and his eyes narrowed. Mana was surprised that Yugo stood up and grinned at her.

"You got it" he answered as he changed.

* * *

Outside the shrine, two shadowy figures arrived at the damage area. The area was pretty much in flames and the shrine was the source. Yet the figures showed no surprise to this. In fact, they smiled at it.

"Shall we?"

"We wait. An opening will present itself."

* * *

_AN: Ryoho's dragon form...A red-eyed black dragon...Just an observation, heh._


	30. Double Trouble

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

-

Chap. 29

-

**_Shrine_**

Alice rebounded from the dragon's attack. Unlike Yugo, she had managed to land on her feet and confront the beast. The creature snarled at the missed attacked and turned to the first target that caught its sights.

_Unfortunately, it was her…_

Alice backed away slightly, but her fists clenched together. _'Fight it…fight…'_ Shaking away her doubt and instinct, she glared back at the monster.

"Alright, ugly. Let's go."

Alice began to summon her bestial energies and spinning in the air, she transformed into her alternate form; the rabbit. The dragon roared and launched itself at her with a blast of his wings. Alice blinked but bent her legs and sprung into the air. Her leap had landed her on top of the dragon's back as it came down. Alice quickly twirled around and grabbed hold as the dragon began to thrash, trying to shake her off. Her soft paws were having a difficult time holding onto the monster's scales. Plus, this wasn't exactly helping her. She didn't really know what she was doing. She was simply reacting.

"HOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

'_Yugo!'_ The howl of the wolf was unmistakable and the dragon turned to face down Yugo, who had completed his metamorphosis into his wolfen form. Snarls were exchanged between the two and Yugo dashed straight at the dragon on his hands and feet. In return, the dragon began to summon up his flare attack in order to fire.

'_Oh, no you don't.'_

Alice twisted around to see the dragon begin its attack, but moved up across its back and slammed her fist on top of its head. The result was a misdirected blast, in which creature blasted the ground before him and causing an explosion that knocked both the dragon's head backward and Alice off the dragon. The rabbit spiraled through the air and landed near one of the shrine walls. Yugo halted in his attack, but only for a moment as he saw the dragon incapacitated.

"Growh!"

Yugo leapt over the flame and toward the dragon. Hands in tight balls, he struck right into the core of the creature with a powerful blow. The dragon growled and on reflex, slapped its claw back to hit Yugo. But Yugo backflipped into the air to avoid the slash, landed down on the ground sharply and came back with a slicing uppercut. The scales of the creature were actually scratched by the wolf's claws. But Yugo wasn't able to dodge or even predict that the dragon would actually do a front flip forward, slamming it tail down on Yugo and flattening the wolf to the ground. If that wasn't bad enough, the dragon lowered it head, clamped its jaws onto Yugo's tail and snapped its neck upward. Yugo howled in pain (the tail is a sensitive area) as he was hurled up into the air and he crashed onto the ground.

Alice moved in from the side as the dragon hurled Yugo up. She knew she would be able to reach him, but Yugo was tough enough to endure the fall. Alice rushed toward the dragon and leaped up to the dragon's now raised head. Wheeling forward, Alice slammed both feet into the monster's jaw in a heavy dropkick. The dragon's head reeled back and Alice rebounded off the floor and spiraled into the air, with her fists extended to the side and hit the dragon with repeated blows.

A backhand slap was the dragon's response.

Alice managed to dodge the brunt of the attack, but she was still caught by the attack and knocked aside, sliding across the floor near the wall. The dragon snarled once again and began to advance on the rabbit, but was stopped when Yugo pounced on it back and slammed his fist in. The dragon thrashed around as he tried to get him off his back, but Yugo was holding on tight. Alice backed away as the dragon's effects increased. _'At least he's doing a better job at holding on than I did.'_ Her attention was then averted to the side, where she caught sight of the fallen Long, still unconscious from his efforts.

_'Long!'_

She skipped over to him and held him upright, examining him with her paw. He was still breathing; that was a relief. But it seems that he had max out fighting this creature. _'There must be some way to beat this thing.'_ If Long battled with it, then at the very least, it wasn't a full strength. It wasn't much to go on, but it was all they had.

It will have to be enough…

* * *

**_Streets_**

**Blam!**

Gado was flung back by a rolling tackle and throw from the still rampaging Shina. Landing on his feet, Gado snapped his neck up as Shina came at him again with a claw swipe. It missed, but she came again, nicking his chest. A third uppercut type blow hit him squarely, sending Gado flying again, this time into a convenience store. A snarl escaped Gado's mouth as Shina came at him again. With a roar, Gado leapt right at her, knocking her out of the air and pinning her to the ground. Shina struggle and Gado roared aloud and prepare to bite down and claim his prey.

_'My…prey…?'_

Gado stopped midway, realizing where his line of thought was going. He was beginning to feel more like a lion than a man. It seemed to have come up out of nowhere before he realized it. _'What's…happening to me?'_ He was becoming more primal, more feral, much like Shina right now. Speaking of Shina, Gado's hesitation had allowed her to bring her feet up and kick Gado off of her. Gado landed back on his feet while Shina jumped up onto hers. Gado snarled again, realizing once more that his growl was not of his will. He was steadily loosing control of himself.

_'Have to…stay focused…Just…put her…down…'_

Gado strained within himself and forced his thoughts to calm in order to think of a way out of this. If she were fighting like a leopard, then this would have been over long ago. But despite her savageness, she was still using some of her fighting techniques. So it was her, but at the same time it wasn't. In any case, he had to do it fast, before he did something he would regret.

He had enough of those as it was.

Shina roared aloud and again took to the air. Gado waved his claw back and when Shina came in, he swung upward in a powerful claw. Shina was knocked into the air and Gado waited for her body to descend. Clenching his fist tight, her reared back as Shina fell closer. 'She's going to have quite the headache' he mused. But it would be the fastest way to end this without killing her. Shina began to wheel around in order to land, but either way, she was met with a devastating blow.

"Rhah!" (_'Fire!'_)

Shina flew across the street and into a wall. The wall shattered and Shina's body slumped down to the ground, reverting to her human form. The side of her head was bleeding, but it wasn't serious. At least as far as a mercenary goes. Gado breathe and closed in, seeing that he had succeeded. But there was one problem.

Gado didn't change back… 

His animal instincts were beginning to mask his human mind. Plus, the scent of blood was further dampening his thinking and the result was confusion; A distortion between the human mind and the lion instinct.

Either way, he licked his lips and moved closer…

* * *

_**Shrine**_

Yugo continued to hold onto the dragon's back while the creature thrashed about to get rid of him. But it wasn't as easy as getting rid of Yugo and the wolf held on tight. Yugo wasn't sure what to do now, but all he knew was that he wanted to fight. It felt like more than adrenaline, but he wasn't sure. At the moment, he didn't care. Actually, at the moment, he had other concerns.

The dragon had got him off its back…

Yugo soared backward through the air and into the upper wall where he crumbled against it and fell to the ground below. But the dragon didn't wait and in a swift twirl, it slapped it tail right across Yugo and sent him flying across the shrine. If not for Alice's timely save, Yugo would have been splattered against yet another wall.

_'Got ya!'_

But as she touched the ground, Yugo suddenly snapped at her. She released him instantly and for a moment felt a dread sense of fear. Not like with the dragon, but it was something.

_Instinctual…_

She shook it off and gave the wolf a glare. The wolf snarled but then seemed confused. He began to shake his head and returned his attention to the dragon, which was now advancing on them and its mouth beginning to smoke.

_Uh, oh…_

The flare spewed out in waves, causing the two of them to dash away without even having to think about it. The wall blasted apart from the firewave and right onto the outside. The dragon quickly turned to Yugo, the source of its aggression. The wolf was getting back up to his feet, wondering why he would snap at Alice like that. He had just reacted. Or rather, the wolf had reacted. What was happening to him?

Unfortunately, right now, he had other problems…

The dragon swiped at him, forcing Yugo to come out of his thought and jumped back. The beast pressed on, snapping at him with his jaws now. Yugo stepped back and almost fell down. Another snap and this time, Yugo fell down. The dragon stood over him and its jaws began to blaze again. Yugo growled as the dragon prepared to fire, but caught sight of Alice making her way toward him. But the dragon sensed her presence as well and swung its tail again, knocking her out of the air.

_'Alice!'_

Rage erupted and Yugo quickly got back on his feet. The bestial energy within him surged and he faced the creature that was currently ready to blast him. But despite that, the wolf was ready to fight.

_'Now you're going down!'_

The dragon breathed deeply and unleashed an ultra-blast of fiery energy. Yugo narrowed his canine eyes and sidestepped the flare. His fur was singed by the close proximity, but he was able to get by. He then rushed in while the dragon continued to fire its blaze. By the time the creature ceased in its torrent, Yugo's power flashed forth.

And he changed into his human form…

This may have seemed crazy, but not so as his eyes were still canine and his fists were ablaze with fiery energy. Stepping in, he launched his fists in on the chest of the dragon with rapid fury. For the first time, the dragon bellowed in pain and reared back from the attacks. Yugo's attack sped up and his attacks more powerful. The dragon was being hammered and Yugo finished his technique.

"Hrah! Hrah! **HA!_ UPPER!_**"

The uppercut blasted right up the chest and amazingly knocked the dragon into the air. The creature growled lowly and then crashed with a slam. Yugo breathed heavily, his eyes now fully normal and his fist no longer aflame. He had to use up a great deal of power in order to use that move and now he was drained. It would take him a moment to recover. But as the dragon stirred, he realized that a moment may be too long. The dragon lifted itself to it feet shakily and let out a low growl. Yugo raised his fists, ready to fight but still exhausted. But it wasn't necessary. The dragon released a low moan and suddenly crashed down to the ground. It's breathing was slow and it eyes were half-lidded. For all intents and purposes, it was out for the count.

"You did it."

Alice came up to him, holding her left side from the impact of the dragon's earlier slash. Yugo continued to breathe heavily as he turned to look at her.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Just a little sore here. I'll be fine."

"Tell me about it." He finally managed to stand upright. "Who could've imagined a dragon!" He gazed down at the creature. "What exactly is this?"

"I'm sorry about before." That came from Mana, who had peeked out from behind them. "I'll tell you everything. Ryoho is an ancient magical-beast with incredible power. He's a dragon vessel. And the dragon's power is so immense and his existence so dangerous that he had been sealed so the dragon wouldn't wake..." She paused briefly. "But the seal came loose recently..."

Yugo pondered over her words. "Long told me… Is that why zoanthropes have been becoming violent?"

The Nine-Tails nodded. "Yes, exactly. Zoanthropes violence and the earthquakes were because the dragon's power was too strong." She looked down at the fallen dragon. "To reseal the broken seal, it was necessary to remove it completely." Turning back to the pair… "That's why I needed the strength of strong Zoanthropes such as you."

"I see... so that's how it was."

"For getting involved in such a dangerous event with no explanation..." She bowed deeply to them. "I'm really sorry."

"No, no. It's okay." Alice waved. "This is actually a good thing. That means we've solved two problems in one shot, right?"

Yugo nodded. "That's true."

Mana soon blinked and turned back to the dragon. "Oh. I better place the seal now."

"I'll chek on Long." Alice added. She skipped away to where Long's body was while Yugo stayed and watched Mana wave her arms over the dragon. Her body began to glow lightly and it began to drift toward the lying creature, causing it to begin glowing as well. But suddenly, Mana froze in her tracks and snapped her head toward the entrance. Yugo followed and his eyes widened as he saw who stood there, practically within the leftover flames of the dragon, with a dark smile on his face.

_Xion, the Unborn…_

"How nice of you to make this easy for us. Honestly, I didn't expect you to be able defeat Gaia's little pet." He strode out of the flames, unscathed by the flames. "I never thought an enemy could be more useful than anything. Now stand aside. I'll deal with you after this."

Mana shrieked. "Don't let him kill him! If he does, then that will disrupt the balance of this world."

Yugo raised his fists for another fight, even though he is still worn from the last one. "Don't worry. He's not going to get close."

Xion continued to grin. "You don't really think you can stop me. You barely survived our last encounter, wolf-boy. I doubt you're at full strength, especially if you fought with it."

"Well then, why don't you come on and get it a try?"

Unknown to them, another figure had silently crept through the hole made when the dragon blasted Reiji. It slipped in from behind them all, coming up beside the dragon and behind Mana and Yugo. Only Xion saw the approach of the figure and grinned again as the figure raised a wicked-looking blade and set it ready to stab into the dragon's heart.

"I won't have to."


	31. Last Chance

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

-

Chap. 30

-

_**Shrine**_

"I won't have to."

That was the dark response from Xion as Nagi set her blade to stab into the dragon's heart. With Yugo and Mana's backs turned to her, they would never realize it. Not before it was too late.

"Stop!"

Alice suddenly jumped into the scene, surprising them all as she jumped at the Spurious. Nagi saw her approaching attack and jumped back and Alice landed in between her and the dragon. Alice faced down her soon to be opponent, only to recognize her a little later.

"Nagi? Is that you?"

Yugo's eyes widened as he now saw Nagi, in her Spurious form. His teeth clenched together and he turned back to Xion. "What have you done to Nagi!"

"It is beyond your understanding." Xion replied sharply.

Mana however, was staring at Nagi, shaken somewhat. "The Unborn... It has possessed her."

"Nagi, snap out of it!" Alice cried. But Nagi eyes remained the same. Dark…and bloodthirsty...

"Save your breath." Xion replied. He then waved his arm forward. "Now…stand aside or die! It's your choice."

Yugo's eyes narrowed. "That's not going to happen."

The silver-haired zoanthrope smiled. "I was hoping you would say that, wolf-boy." Xion began glowing and his scales began to come into form. "I owe you greatly for last time."

Likewise, Yugo's began glowing as well, with fur beginning to sprout and his fangs showing from his lips. "Let's do it."

In a burst of energies, Xion and Yugo transformed; Unborn and Wolf. Alice continued to face Nagi as she was still. But Nagi smiled and whirled her blade in readiness to fight. No…To kill.

"Nagi…" Alice whispered lightly. It was hard to see the woman that they had cared for now standing before her ready to kill her. But there it was and there was nothing she could do now except fight.

And hope she didn't get killed in the process by…whatever this new creature was.

* * *

**_Streets _**

"Groh!"

Stun stood over a bear zoanthrope that he had slammed down into a wall. That seemed to have been his pattern for the past couple of hours. For some reason, many zoanthropes were berserk following the earthquake. People in the public areas were thrown out into the streets as they tried to escape, only to face several zoanthropes going on a rampage. Stun had to intervene, saving people from the zoanthropes and helping those injured in the earthquake. He start by wearing a mask and cape to cover his feature in order to help people better, but when he fought the bear zoanthrope, the bear tore his mask off and Stun was forced to transform in order to beat it.

"A long day's work, eh?"

Stun turned behind to see Jenny leaning on the wall behind him. He narrowed his eyes as realized that something was wrong.

"I take it that I'm not the only one. Are you okay?"

"Sure." She brushed a bit of her hair. "This is a bit out of my usual line of work though."

"There is something else." Stun lifted his head up, as though he was sniffing the air. "Something in the air, in a manner of speaking. I can just feel it."

Jenny didn't respond immediately to that one. What he was saying was more than true in her case. She had felt it. The instinctual calling of her zoanthrope blood, whispering animalistic thoughts into her mind. She had been fighting it for a long while since this all began. It had been minor at first, but on this night, it practically screamed in her ears and tore at her body.

Until now…

The calling had been silenced, at least mostly. It was still there, but not as powerful as before. She already knew the source of it, but Gado had gone on ahead of her. That and the fact that she had been sidetracked saving a group of people being attacked by a berserk zoanthrope. She almost lost her will then, so instead of fighting, she saved the people, disappearing before her animal instincts took control.

"It's an interesting story. I'll tell you about it on the way."

* * *

**_Elsewhere _**

Rei and Uriko were dashing through the wrecked streets, unknowingly heading toward the battle-ravaged shrine. Rei was up ahead with Uriko following close behind. Rei seemed to be running with more urgency, keeping her eyes upward as she ran.

_'Shin…'_

-

_Back, a couple of minutes ago…_

-

"Can you believe that?"

Uriko and Rei left the alleyway where they had spoken with Saori, who turned out to be someone else. The three of them had spoken about something and whatever it was, it was something major.

"I mean…who would have thought."

"It is…gasp!"

Both Rei and Uriko suddenly felt a shock ripple through their bodies.The girls backed awayin one direction, holding their arms together as they did.

"What…is that?" Uriko asked

"I don't know." Rei shivered. "But it… feels…terrifying."

Neither of them were aware that that was the moment that the dragon awoken, and with it, its aura of dreadful power. They practically backed away against the wall. Neither girl had ever felt anything like this before. It was becoming overwhelming. Especially for Rei, who had little use of her beast powers and thus more prone to the shock. So much so that she began to change.

"Rawhr…"

Uriko looked over to see Rei beginning to change. Her teeth sharpened and her ears perked up. Claws were emerging from her hand and her eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"Uh, oh. Rei, you have to control it."

Unfortunately, Uriko had seen this before. She had gone through this before. In one of her fights against the Beast Liberation Front, her rage and emotions had caused a premature transformation, making her lose control for a time. Uriko quickly moved in front of her friend, shutting out the dread aura as and tried to shake her out of it.

"Rei, get it together."

"Rrwh…hin?" Her eyes began to return to normal and her beast features began to diminish. Uriko gave a sigh of relief before Rei yelped out.

"Shin!"

Uriko blinked and soon followed her gaze, which lead upward and to the rooftops. There see saw just was Rei saw. Shin and Kenji were both standing on the rooftop edge. Since they were too far away, Uriko couldn't see clearly what they were doing, but it looked as though they were talking to one another.

"It is him. And Kenji." A moment later, the two of them continued on, skipping over the rooftops. "Hey, where are there going?"

"Toward…the…" Rei didn't finish, as she didn't know exactly where they were heading. But they were going straight toward the dark aura they were sensing. Without another thought, Rei pushed herself off the wall and began running after the two ninja.

"Hey, wait up! Where are you going"

But it was an empty question, as she already figured out where Rei was going. After Shin…

-

_Present…_

-

The two girls continued to dash through the damaged streets. Rei stayed ahead of Uriko, stopping a couple of times before running off again before Uriko could think. Finally, Uriko caught up with her while running.

"Hey. I don't…see them…How do you…know which way…to go?"

"I can…still sense him…His feathers…"

Uriko blinked before she realized it. Rei was sensing Shin from his feathers. But how she was so accurate with it, she didn't understand. Her senses weren't that strong to track down a person from that distance. Cats, even zoanthropes, couldn't track down someone like this. Tigers and lions, yes, but notdomestic cats. Perhaps, she is a different type of cat. Or perhaps she was still augmented. Either way, her tracking skills were higher than Uriko's. But how? Rei has never transformed into her zoanthrope form until now. Uriko could tell that from Rei's reactions earlier on. _What the heck was with Rei?_ But soon, another question came up.

_'What happened to this place?'_

* * *

_**Shrine**_

Mana watched on as the fights between the four zoanthropes. Yugo savagely attacked Xion and Xion returned in kind. Alice on the other hand was skipping around the deadly blade of Nagi, trying to determine how to fight her. She didn't know that Nagi was even a zoanthrope, much less what kind. The way she moved and by the looks of her scales, it was as though she was like Xion. An Unborn. Mana did say that she was possessed by it. But how? Just what was the Unborn?

The question can wait, provided she lived through it…

Nagi leaped in after Alice and swept her blade across. Alice somersaulted backward, but Nagi followed with a side flip, her blade now whirling around with her in a spiral. With a surprised yelp, Alice sidestepped, but the blade managed to catch her as she did, leaving a slashing mark on Alice.

_'Ahh!'_

Alice reeled back and held her arm, now with crimson markings that mixed with her white fur. Nagi then bent low and then dashed in toward Alice. Alice snapped to attention and bent her knees. When Nagi came in close, Alice backflipped, smacking Nagi from under her chin. Alice landed and flipped again, hitting her once again. Alice landed and went in for one final flip and Nagi was knocked into the air. Alice touched the floor softly and watched as Nagi hit the ground hard. Alice returned her attention to her arm. The wound was bad, but not fatal. Already her arm was beginning to heal, but she would have to treat it to make sure it didn't get infected.

"Hehehe…"

Alice looked up and her pink eyes widened as she saw Nagi rise to her feet. What made it worse was that she was chuckling. Darkly…

"More…"

In a flash, Nagi was on the run again, blade held forward. She stopped midway and spun around in the air again, blade flailing out. Alice jumped back and Nagi spun again. Alice jumped back this time and made herself ready for the next spin. Nagi bent her body, but instead of spinning in the air, Nagi dashed low to the ground. The move surprised Alice and on reflex, Alice sidestepped. But Nagi rolled around and swung her arm downward. Alice was caught complete as the dull end of the blade streaked down her body, stunning her. But if that wasn't enough, Nagi instantly snatched his arm upward, flashing it right across Alice's face and sending her body spiraling through the air with terrific force instantly knocking her into her human form. Alice crashed onto the ground, hurt and bloodied from the combined attacks as well as her previous wound. She struggled to rise, but was stopped when Nagi stepped down on her back. Alice felt cold shiver as she realized that the dread blade was being held on her as well. Nagi cocked her head and then looked up. She then removed herself from Alice's back and advanced toward the dragon. Alice could only raise her head and watch as Nagi advanced toward the dragon. As darkness began to overtake her vision, she heard the howl of the wolf.

The howl of Yugo…

_'Alice!'_

Yugo himself was not faring too well against the Unborn. His fighting against the dragon and the use of his beast drive had weakened him severely. It was a surprise that he was able to transform again at all. Also, his body held a couple of bloodied slashes of its own. Yet despite this, Yugo refused to go down.

That was until after he had seen Alice's defeat…

His distraction gave Xion to opportunity to charge in fiercely at the wolf zoanthrope. When Yugo turned back, he was greeted with a nasty kick to the face. A whimper escaped his lips as his nose was hit hard by a silver heel. Xion then brought his leg back for another snap kick, driving Yugo back further. Another snap kick and then Xion propelled himself into the air in a spin. Yugo was too stunned by the first three attacks to stop Xion from stamped down on his head. Yugo staggered back and Xion rebounded into the air and stretched his leg up and forward. It appeared as if he was still in the air and then he suddenly dropped down, delivering a powerful axe-kick to the wolf. Yugo hit the ground fast and was knocked out of his bestial form immediately. Xion gazed down at his defeated opponent and waved his arm. Lifting his palm to his forehead, he laughed aloud.

"Hahahahaha! That's right! That's where you belong! At my feet!" He looked up over at the dragon that Nagi was currently advancing on. With a smile, Xion joined her on approaching the fallen dragon. Now, there was only one thing left. To finally destroy Gaia's dragon and release the Unborn for all time. And the best part was now there was nothing to stand in their way.

_Almost nothing…_

"I will not let you."

Standing in between the two and the dragon was Mana. Her arms were outstretched in a protective manner before the dragon. Her eyes were determined, but Xion chuckled mockingly at her.

"You can not stop us. You never could."

Mana didn't move and Xion frowned a bit. Despite his claim, he knew the girl had power. To what extent, he didn't know. But he knew that she was no match for the both of them. Returning to his earlier composure, he lifted his arm and it transformed into the silvery claw of his alternate form, complete with retractable blade. Mana took a step back, fear evident on her face as Xion reared his arm back.

"Now die, oracle!"

With that cry, Xion struck down; the deadly blade curved down ready to render the girl in two. But before it reached, it suddenly stopped. Xion blinked with surprise and then with anger as he realized what had just happened. A pair of hands had caught his blade in mid-swing and was now holding it steady in between the palms.

"Boy…"

Mana was surprised as well, seeing the young man standing over her, dressed in a brown armored garb. But not by the boy's identity. She knew who he was.

"Kenji…"

Kenji glanced back for a moment, then quickly returned his attention to the matter at hand. He shoved his arms forward, pushing Xion back. Xion growled as his arm reverted back to its original state. At least for the moment. If there was someone Xion could hate as much as Yugo, it was Kenji. During his first appearance, he had faced Kenji first and he had found the ninja's skills more than annoying.

"You must protect Ryoho." Mana pleaded. "The fate of the world depends on it."

Kenji heard her clearly, even though he didn't turn to her this time. All he saw was Yugo and Alice down and the Unborn about the slice Mana. He would have checked on his brother and sister –in-law, but he saw they weren't dead, but merely unconscious. He also saw the dragon behind them all, unconscious as well, but still radiating with energy; the very energy he had been sensing on his way here. In a nutshell, he was in a strange, dangerous situation, one that he didn't fully understand at the moment. But if it was something to do with Xion, then he had to stop him.

"Nagi?"

Xion blinked and looked upward at the direction of the voice. Standing on one of the shrine's still standing podiums was Shin. He had been overlooking the scene in order to see who they were up against, but he had no idea he would be seeing Nagi, in her Spurious form no less. Nagi looked at him blankly and Shin simply stared back, surprise vanishing from his eyes.

"I see…" He then bent his knees and propelled through the air, landing across from Kenji and in front of Nagi. He stared a bit long and then slowly settled into his fighting stance. "Then I will do what I must."

Kenji saw this and he too did the same, readying himself against Xion. Xion looked at Kenji and then Shin and then back again.

"Who do you boys think you are to challenge us!"

Their reply was simultaneous, in perfect synch.

"I am Bakuryu, the scourge of the night…"


	32. Reawakening

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

-

Chap. 31

-

The fight with Nagi and Xion against Shin and Kenji was quite different from the earlier fight when the Unborn and Spurious was battling Yugo and Alice. The wolf and the rabbit had different fighting styles, which complemented and covered the weakness of the other. But the ninja, though different types of maneuvers, were using the same style of martial art. As a result, the dark pair would have to fight two of the same creature, per say.

"Kah!"

Xion slashed his leg toward Kenji's head after a failed short kick earlier. Kenji lifted his arm, blocking the kick effectively. Xion glared at the youth. So far, many of his attacks were wasted. Kenji managed to either deflect or dodge his attacks. Because of his size and build, Kenji was much faster than Xion and that was beginning to annoy him.

Kenji swatted the leg away and came in with a swift chop. Xion grimaced as it hit him, but at the same time, he managed to grab the ninja's arm. Holding tight, Xion used his other hand to punch him. Kenji reeled back, but Xion was still holding his arm and pulled him back to land another blow. Again, Kenji faulted back and again, Xion pulled him in for another blow. But Kenji caught the incoming punch. At the same time, he reversed Xion grip on his other arm and managed to wrap his hand around it, holding both of Xion's arms. Xion was surprised and Kenji hopped up in the air and swung through Xion's legs, still holding his arms. When he reached Xion's backside, he released his arms and stamped his feet right into Xion's bent and exposed back, sending Xion toward the ground while he flipped through the air. Kenji landed on the side of the wall and kicked off it for another attack.

"Rahhh!"

Before Kenji could reach, Xion transformed, stopping himself from falling completely and blasting Kenji away in the aftershock. Kenji rotated through the air as the transformed Unborn turned and charged at him, snarling. Both arm blades unfurled as Xion swung at Kenji, missing the youth and tearing up the wall. Kenji reemerged from beside and Xion automatically swung again and again, slicing and shredding everything in his path.

Everything except his target…

Kenji continued to dodge, but he knew he wasn't fast enough to avoid them for long. Already, some of Xion's slashes had razed parts of his armor. He would have to meet his on the same level.

And thus, Kenji's eyes reddened…

Meanwhile on the other end of the fight, Shin fought against Nagi. More or less. Unlike Kenji, who had been dodging and avoiding Xion's strikes in order to find a critical opening blow, Shin was dodging Nagi's attacks in an effort to get through to her. He knew what it was like to be controlled by something else against your will. And because of this, he knew that the real Nagi was in there fighting to get free. At least he hoped. Nagi gave a wide swipe to which he ducked. He followed up by leaping into the air and spiraling around her. She moved the wheel around in another attack, but Shin had already grabbed her blade elbow and held tight while his other arm circled around her throat and also held. Nagi struggled within his hold

"This is not you, Nagi." he said softly. "You can break it."

She stopped struggling for a minute, but that was only to use her other arm to elbow Shin in the gut. Shin winced, but didn't let go. But Nagi went through and snapped her foot upward, kicking him in the face and forcing him to let her go. Now free, Nagi back-swung at Shin and the youth just barely caught the blade before it severed his head in two. Shin grimaced as she applied more pressure, inching the wicked weapon closer to him.

_'Very well then, Nagi…'_

Shin suddenly shot his arms sideways, allowing the blade to go past him. With her exposed, Shin wheeled his arms and fist, hitting her twice. Still in motion, his then spiraled upward, his legs kicking her into the air. As she flew up…

_"Lightning!"_

Shin shot up into the air, grabbed her waist from behind, and spiraled backwards. But before he could slam her down, Nagi snapped her elbows in on his forearms, breaking the hold and sending both off them flying through the air uncontrollably. On instinct, the ninja managed to land on his feet awkwardly. But his arms were bruised and it took a little gentle motion to discover that they were broken. But even worse was that Nagi was coming toward him again, smiling.

"More…"

Shin grimaced. It just wasn't working. Whatever it was that was controlling Nagi, it was far more powerful than the brainwashing he had gone through. He couldn't hope to face her now, not with his arms injured. So he did the only thing he could do.

He sprouted feathers…

* * *

**_Streets_**

The two girls stared at the destroyed area before them. Flames were burning in several areas and the ground was heavily cracked. Though the areas they passed through were similarly damaged, for some reason, this place stood out greatly.

"What happened to this place?" Rei asked in wonder.

"Beats me." Uriko replied in the same wonder. "Like this place exploded or something."

Rei grew a bit fearful, but clenched her hands into fist. "We have to find them." She didn't want to say anything, but she felt a dread feeling that something horrible had happened. It wasn't the same as before when her zoanthrope powers went berserk, but it was strong none the less. Uriko scanned the area for a moment and then pointed at the shrine in the distance.

"Hmm. That way."

Rei turned to her. "How do you know?"

"Intuition." Uriko grinned. It was the place with the most damage so it was the most reasonable spot to check first. "Come on."

* * *

**_Shrine_**

As the fighting began anew, with both ninja transformed, Mana had been watching from the sidelines. The situation had reached near desperate for her. Four powerful zoanthropes had already fallen and now the Unborn was here to destroy the dragon. To make matters worse, it had possessed the body of another with similar abilities and powers. Calming herself, Mana took a breath. The damage was treatable and she could sense the downed fighters were still alive. And the Unborn were currently occupied by Kenji and Shin. All she had to do was fulfill her part and seal the dragon.

Turning around, she lifted her hand, but stopped short in shock. The dragon… She felt its energy returning at a slow, but steady pace. If the dragon revived again, there will be no one around strong enough to stop it this time. She quickly got to work, shutting her eyes and focusing on the seal. It was a bit more difficult now that it was starting to awaken, but she could handle it. She just needed to stay in focus and hope that time would not work against her.

The Unborn had other ideas though…

Xion had clashed with Kenji when he sensed a strange energy. Pushing back Kenji, he took a quick glance at the source and saw Mana beginning the seal upon the dragon. Xion snarled. If Mana completed the seal, then he wouldn't be able to kill off the dragon. Destroying the vessel would be pointless as the dragon would reemerge at full power, something even he wasn't a match for. At that point, the ninja mole came in for another attack, slashing the air in front of Xion. Xion barely dodged it and flipped over Kenji's head. Kenji's eyes followed him, but was unprepared for Xion to kick off the wall and to fly higher up into the shrine. Xion soon reach a higher angle and kicked off again, this time in the direction he had just come from. Kenji was now confused.

_'What…?'_

He soon realized the answer when he looked in the direction Xion was now flying in. He was flying full speed toward the back of Shin, who was still engaged in his fight with Nagi. Kenji began to run, but knew that he wouldn't reach in time. So Kenji relinquished his mole form, returning to his human state again.

"Shin!"

The harpy eagle heard his friend's call and managed to turn to Xion, breaking away from Nagi. But he was only able to manage a half-decent defense before Xion slammed into him. Shin managed to keep the claws away with a double swipe of his wings, but he still hit the ground hard. At that point, Kenji reached the two and, transforming back, he attacked Xion. Xion wheeled to meet him and the two locked up once again. But Xion true intent came into play as Nagi rushed over toward Mana and the dragon. Shin lifted himself up just in time to see this and shot in after her.

Mana meanwhile was still working the seal when she sensed the disturbance. Looking up, she saw the crimson form of Nagi descending upon her, her blade beginning to fall upon her dragon.

"No!"

_Srkkkkk!_

The blade hit and drops of blood spattered onto the floor. Mana's eyes were wide with shock as her eyes traced the blade over and the blood lined in it. But it wasn't the dragon's blood.

_It was Shin's…_

* * *

_**Outside**_

_'Shin!'_

Rei suddenly froze in her tracks as she and Uriko made her way toward the shrine. Uriko turned to her in confusion as Rei placed a hand over her chest.

"Rei, what's wrong?"

Rei didn't seem to hear her and strode on toward the shrine at a rapid pace. "We have to go. Something's wrong."

"Whoa, whoa." Uriko called. "Hold on. What's the rush?"

Rei turned to Uriko, showing her eyes had changed into slits. _'Not again.'_ Uriko thought worriedly, remembering how Rei had almost lost it a few minutes ago. However, Rei didn't change any more than that as she answered her friend.

"Something's wrong. Something's happened to Shin."

Uriko blinked. "How do you know that?"

"Intuition."

Uriko snorted lightly and nodded. "In that case, let's hurry."

* * *

**_Shrine_**

Mana stared in horror as she had witness what happened. In the last possible moment, Shin had managed to get ahead of the Spurious to stop her attack on the dragon by catching the blade in his hands. But her strike had been too strong and it resulted in the blade continuing on through his side, slicing his hands in the process.

"Shin…"

Shin himself remained still, holding the blade through his bloodied hands and keeping Nagi in place. She was trying to press further, her efforts seemed to wane and weaken. Shin was focused on holding the blade, but noticed the weakened efforts and half-smiled.

"I knew…you were…still in there…"

At that point, Xion noticed that the dragon was still alive and that Nagi's attack had been stopped. He growled as he saw his plan had been stopped again. 'Guess, I'll have to do it myself.' He broke away from Kenji again, but the mole didn't let him go far as he claws racked through the air at him. Xion blocked, stepping back and tried again to break away. But Kenji dove underground and exploded before him, keeping himself between Xion and the dragon as he attacked again. Xion snarled aloud.

_'I will not let this boy stop me!'_

Roaring, Xion allowed his body to surge with energy and he slashed down hard on Kenji, breaking his defense and unleashing the furious assault of his beast drive on the mole zoanthrope. Kenji was helpless against the relentless assault and despite his defenses; he was being battered by the attacking creature. Xion soon knocked Kenji into the air, leapt after him and reverting to his human form, he kicked him downward. Kenji hit the floor hard as Xion landed, crackling as he did so. But his laughter was silenced when the ninja arose, still in beast form, but marked by the repeated slashing of the Unborn.

"You still have power, but not much. It won't be long, will it?" He glanced over behind him. "Especially now that you are alone, ha!"

Glancing back, he saw Shin beginning to buckle down under the loss of blood, though he was still holding the blade away from the dragon. Nagi remained where she was, but that didn't matter too much to Xion now. One enemy down and another wounded; it was only a matter of time. Another laugh escaped his lips before it was silenced by a sudden cry.

"Enough!"

The cry was from none other than Mana herself, who ha been watching the entire scene. She moved away from the dragon and stood next to Kenji. Xion continued to chuckle at her display.

"Or else what? You are too weak to stop me. Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

This earned a frown from the little girl and she began to glow brightly. Kenji backed away as an aura of energy flared around her body. Her eyes glowed as well and it was even beginning to make Xion worry. He began taking a step back, only to find that he was unable to move.

"W-What is this?" He looked down at the girl, burning with energy and was suddenly struck by it. Nagi too was hit by the energy and frozen in place. Xion was shocked by the power of the oracle.

"**TTHHHHEEE LIIITTTTLLLEEEEEE GGGIIIRRRRLLLLLLL!"**

Mana seemed to smile lightly through the energy, though that was uncertain. However, she did retort. "How do you like it? You can't get free, can you?"

Both Xion and Nagi struggled to move, but were unable to do so as Mana continued to hold them in place with her power. But she was far from done.

"I can sense you in there trying to hide. But you will not get away from me!"

The glow died down for a moment and then it let out a brilliant flash. Groans echoed out of both Xion and Nagi as a black shadow appeared around them. The shadows began to converge together, forming a singular shadowy…creature. As Mana focused her energies on it, a pair of eyes opened within the void and a loud voice straggled out.

"_**YOU... FILTHY... LITTLE..."**_

Meanwhile, Nagi 's eyes widened a bit and she shook her head. _'How?'_ No sooner than she thought that than did everything that happened rushed back to her mind. Her fight with Xion, the possession by the Unborn, the shrine, her fighting. Yugo…Alice…Shin! Looking down before her she saw Shin bending down on the ground, holding onto his wounded side.

"What…have I done?"

Surprisingly, that remark came not from her, but from Xion. He was looking at himself and everything else very strangely, as though it was new to him. But he knew what had happened. He had been freed. The Unborn was no longer in his body.

Which means…

Simultaneously, Nagi and Xion looked up to see the demon in question, struggling within Mana's energy field. The Unborn… At once, both the Spurious and the former Unborn leaped up at it. Xion transformed and unfurled his blade and together they sliced right at it.

**"NOOOOOOOOO!"**

The shadow let out a loud shriek before exploding into nothingness. Xion and Nagi landed on opposite sides, bending down exhausted and panting for air. The Unborn was no more. Mana finally stopped glowing and fell down to the floor, doing the same. Kenji reverted to his human form and moved over to Shin, who was still holding his side.

"It's bad. You need medical attention."

"I guess…this evens things out."

Kenji didn't have to ask what he meant. He was referring to the time when Shin had caused Kenji to impale Uriko. He figured that Shin wouldn't let that go. _'Perhaps now he will.'_ Nagi lifted her head to the two and began to move over to them, but stopped upon looking at her blade and the blood that was still on it. His blood…

'_I can't…believe.'_

But it did happen. The full remembrance of what she had done was clear in her mind. Kenji helped Shin to his feet and began to walk toward the exit when he stopped.

"No."

As soon as he turned around, he knew what he would see. Mana being hurled across the room, Xion and Nagi tumbling over, and the source of the two events standing up and roaring aloud.

The dragon had awakened again!


	33. Transformation

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

-

Chap. 32

-

**GRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

With a blast of energy and wind, the dragon revived from its beaten position. An earthshaking roar erupted from its jaws and its wings shot outward, knocking away both Xion and Nagi. While Nagi managed to save herself from the brunt of the dragon's attack, Xion wasn't as fortunate as was caught off-guard and hurled into the wall of the shrine.

"Grah…!"

As Xion's limp body hit the ground, Nagi rolled across the ground and back to her feet. The dragon glared at her through fiery eyes and snarled at her. Nagi held her blade forward.

"I guess you're not leaving me much choice huh?"

As in answer, the dragon lashed out with a claw swipe. Nagi jumped back and away, readying her blade once again before charging back. The dragon turned from his first attack as Nagi took to the air and slashed downward. A resounding clash was heard as blade met with claw. Nagi was stunned.

'How did it move so fast?'

Due to the massive size of the creature, its blow flung Nagi higher up into the air. Nagi spiraled out of control and began to plummet to the ground. Despite her new powers, she wouldn't be able to save herself from the fall. She crossed her arms and braced herself for what was to be a very painful crash.

And was surprised to find that it didn't come…

She uncrossed her arms to find that she was still falling, but with a strong arm around her waist. As they touched down, she rose up and turned to her rescuer who released her.

"Kenji?"

The ninja turned back to the advancing dragon, who was roaring in rage at the two. Kenji set himself to fight, with Nagi alongside him. However, Nagi's gaze shifted over to the still fallen Shin and then at her blade. The very blade that had wounded and may possibly have killed him.

"Why did you save me?"

Kenji turned a solemn eye to her for a minute. "Because…we know how it feels."

Looking forward again, Kenji jumped high right at the dragon. The beast stopped in its tracks and swiped at him, but Kenji spun through the air and exploded in a blast of energy, transforming into his mole form. Because of his spinning, Kenji became a living drill flying straight at the dragon. The dragon flapped its wings, causing it to hover back and for Kenji to miss and hit the ground, but that didn't stop Kenji as he continued on through the ground, disappearing underneath.

Nagi meanwhile rushed in low after Kenji had jumped up into the air. Due to the dust that flew up once Kenji drilled into the ground, Nagi was able to get in close and slash out at the dragon. Her blade made contact with the dragon's scales and it razed across, shattering a few of the scales on the creature's chest. The beast roared in pain and Nagi shot upward, ramming her shoulder into the beast's jaw. The dragon's head snapped up, but in a flash, it came back down and grabbed her arm with its jaws. Sharp teeth bit into her arm, causing her to scream in pain.

"Ahhhh!"

The dragon began to crane it neck upward in order to slam her down, but as it did, the ground exploded underneath, with Kenji's body shooting up like a missile. But the dragon's speed surprised them once again as it tossed its head aside to avoid it, although it released Nagi in the process and let her drop. Kenji flipped to the floor and next to Nagi, who landed on her feet safely. But her arm was bloody and partly mangled from the teeth of the dragon. And it was still coming at them.

'_This is bad…'_

* * *

Just outside, the two girls rushed up toward the shrine, with the entrance in view. Despite the loud roars and explosion that came from inside, they ventured on. Rei was in the lead, followed closely by Uriko. They finally reached the entrance and went inside, only to witness the horrible battle inside.

"What the…!"

At that time, Kenji and Nagi continued their combined assault on the dragon, but with Nagi's arm being injured, they were on a largely one-sided battle. Especially since they were fighting a dragon. Uriko didn't hesitate in charging in, but did stop when Rei didn't follow.

"Rei, what are you waiting for? Come on."

But Rei didn't move; her gaze focused elsewhere. Uriko followed the path of her eyes and saw what kept her in place.

"Oh my god…"

On the floor, scattered around the shrine were the unconscious bodies of those that had fallen in battle. Long was down by the wall and Alice and Yugo were both still in the debris. But most of all, Shin's body was face-first on the ground. But what was different with him was that there was a small pool of blood near his side.

"Shin! No!"

Without thinking, Rei dashed toward the body of her guardian, not noticing the glare of the dragon that had shifted toward her direction. The jaws of the creature began to simmer and burn as Rei ran on and with a snarl; the dragon unleashed a ball of fire at her.

"Rei!" Uriko cries out. Rei stops and sees the ball of fire coming at her. With a gasp, she raised her arms up instinctively to defend, but she was suddenly pushed aside…by Kenji.

"Get down!"

Rei hits the ground hard while Kenji jumps back to avoid the blast himself. However, the fireball was too fast for the young ninja to avoid completely and his legs were caught in the blast.

"Gah!"

Kenji's body spiraled over the ground and slams into the wall. Uriko began to rush over to him, but stopped when the beast turned its attention toward her.

And its mouth was ablaze once again…

* * *

_**Streets**_

Amid the destruction of the earthquakes, a single figure slowly strode through the wreckage heading toward the source. Several ambulances came in to help people who were injured while fire trucks and police cars came to help those in need. But the figure seemed to move as though none of it existed.

"Hey miss, are you okay? Do you need any help?"

The dark-haired woman smiled. "Not yet, I hope."

The officer gave her a strange look as Saori continued walking on toward the shrine. After meeting with Rei and Uriko, she found herself deep in though. She didn't know if telling them the truth about herself was wise, but she knew she had to since she would no longer be staying here. Her entire reason for coming to Japan in the first place was about to end. Her plans had already been set and she was on her way to get him.

_To hopefully save him…_

It had been her most powerful feeling since the beginning and she had worked hard to find him. She knew he would come here; he had before. It was how she met him before. She had chosen to wait for him to appear, creating a life for herself to pass the time. She even learned to conceal her features and her powers so that she wouldn't be recognized by anyone. It seemed extreme, which is why it took her some time after meeting with the two girls, to reassure herself that this is what she wanted. But this was what it was all about for her.

_Destiny…_

As her steps began to quicken, both her eyes and her hair shifted color. Her eyes turned into a bright gold and her formerly midnight black hair brightened and became azure. Her body seemed to crackle with energy and in a split second, she had vanished.

_'I'm coming…'_

* * *

Uriko was faced with the blazing fury of the dragon's mouth. Behind her, Kenji lay groaning from the fire blast from earlier and didn't see what was about to happen to Uriko. The flames of the dragon began to spew out, but the flames soon erupted into a pained roar and the beast's head snapped aside. Uriko blinked as she saw Nagi kicking the dragon from underneath, not because of her strength, but because of her unusual appearance.

"Nagi?"

But Nagi had other worries at the moment. Her attack had succeeded in gaining the dragon's attention and it was now barreling down on her, jaws snapping. Nagi had to hop back several times, trying to find another opening. Her arm was beginning to bleed more, but she pushed past the pain in her efforts to survive.

By the sidelines, Uriko had reached Kenji, whose face was twisted in pain from the dragon's attack. Bending down, she saw Kenji's legs horribly burned, with smoke still coming up from them. Kenji growled lightly as he tried to rise up, but Uriko held him still.

"Don't move."

Kenji raised his eyes to her and it seemed as if he was going to say something, but instead, he stayed silent while Uriko examined his injury. But her lack of medical skills only caused her to panic inwardly. So much so that she didn't notice a limp figure moving up behind her, drawing close to the two.

"Uriko."

The girl gave a yelp and swung around in attack, but her punch was caught by soft hands.

"Sis!"

Alice nodded painfully; her body still wounded from her earlier fight and her arm wrapped in shreds of her jacket to keep the blood in.

"Kenji!" Her eyes quickly roved over his body and saw the burns on his legs. She moved over to his legs and peeled off some of the garbs, causing Kenji to wince lightly.

"These look bad, but I think the wounds are superficial."

"Can you help him?"

This came from Rei and upon turning, Alice gasped in shock. Rei was holding a now freely bleeding Shin, who was barely conscious himself. Rei's hand was stained with blood as she had her hand placed over the wound to hold it in. Alice stood up and quickly placed him down on the ground.

"Oh no." Alice took off her jacket and tore in up further to place over the wound. But she shook her head. "This won't last. He needs medical attention. Immediately."

"Nrrrrrraaaaaahhhhhhh!"

The group turned their attention back to the battle between the dragon and Nagi. Despite her best efforts, she wasn't able to attack the dragon again. 'Guess I really ticked him off.' Nagi hopped back and leaped up to an overhead as the dragon fired another blast. From her position, she jumped off, cartwheeled through the air and landed on the dragon's back. The creature roared and thrashed about in order to get the Spurious off his back, but Nagi held fast, struggling with the dragon's efforts and the pain in her arm as she held on.

"Rooooooaaarrrrrhhhh!"

The dragon continued to thrash about, eventually rushing into a wall and crashing through. Nagi clutched tightly as the debris hit her, but the wood pieces smashed onto her arm, causing her to let go. The dragon then reared back and Nagi was thrown off. Nagi landed hard on the ground and the dragon pulled itself out of the wall. Its crimson eyes glared upon its equally crimson opponent and it unleashed another blast of fire. Nagi rolled away, but the aftershock caught up to her and she was smashed down to the ground. She tried to rise up, but she had been hurt more than she could bear and pretty soon, she fell back down, with the dragon's roar of triumph in her ears. With the Spurious down, the dragon returned its attention to the group. Its low growl caught their attention

"Oh great. Him again."

Rei seemed to struggle with herself as she stood up before the dragon. Uriko saw her trembling figure and stood up beside her.

"Rei. You have to calm down."

"No."

Rei's eyes became narrow slits and her nails began to grow. She had every reason to be cowering in fear before the dragon and trying to escape. But Shin's bleeding body was the only reason she remained in place.

'_You've protected me all this time, Shin. Now it's my turn to protect you.'_

With a snarl/growl, Rei exploded in a flash of energy, causing both Uriko and Alice to cover their eyes briefly. Uriko was the first to see and was half surprised by what she saw. True, she expected that Rei would change into a feline form; she didn't quite expect it to be this particular cat. She was similar to Uriko, except with gray fur with spots and long pointed ears. The savageness of her eyes was more than enough for Uriko to know that this wasn't just a regular housecat.

_Rei, the Lynx…_


	34. Dragonfall

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

-

Chap. 33

-

The dragon snarled low as it confronted the newly transformed Rei, who had changed into a dark-furred lynx and snarling back. Uriko stood up beside her and touched her shoulder.

"Rei, are you okay?"

Her only response was a heightened snarl followed by her charging in toward the dragon. The beast roared and shot a stream of fire, but Rei skipped aside and pounced. The dragon turned to her in mid-flight and swiped at her, knocking her out of her attack. But Rei rolled on the ground and attacked again. This time, it got through and she managed to scratch the side of the dragon's face.

"You better help her, Uriko." Alice said as the fight started.

Uriko turned to her questioningly and Alice explained. "She's not in control. Her beast form is still feral. She's going to hurt herself "

Uriko turned back, beginning to realize what Alice said was true. It had taken her some time and training to master her own beast powers just so that she was strong enough to try and save her mother. As it stood now, Rei was just an oversized cat and she was more prone to attacks from the dragon. She needs backup.

"Okay, I'm on it. _Rwoar!_"

Uriko instantly spun into her own metamorphosis, becoming similar to Rei, minus the savageness and plus the skill. At the battle, Rei had been slapped aside again and now circling the dragon, with her fur standing up on end. The dragon snapped its teeth at her, but she backed away, hissing in defiance. Regardless, Rei didn't attack that time as her limited human consciousness was telling her that this fight was not in her favor. Just then, another form came up overhead and struck the dragon on the top of its head. The beast growled as Uriko rebounded, cartwheeling in the air until she landed next to Rei. She gave Rei a wary glance, hoping that Rei wouldn't suddenly turn on her. But it seemed that Rei paid little mind to her and charged in again. The dragon recovered from Uriko's attack only to see Rei pouncing again. The dragon snapped at her, but her reflexes were fast and Rei managed to smack the dragon in the jaw, pushing herself away.

'_Wow.'_ Uriko thought. _'She's doing good.'_ But that soon changed as Rei landed on the ground, she was suddenly hit by the monster's tail. Her body soared through the air and into the wall. However, her claws were planted in the wall and she slowly slid down, shaking the dust off. The dragon's back was turned to Uriko again and she made her move. Her training with Long had told her that when facing a superior opponent, to always look for an opening whenever you could. And the dragon always seemed to focus in on one target at a time. _'Major advantage.'_ Uriko dashed behind the beast, keeping her steps quiet until she was close. Claws open, Uriko went for a flying upper palm attack to the beast's leg. Hopefully, it would wound it enough for the two of them to take it down. But Uriko underestimated the dragon's senses and the creature turned its head and swung its tail, slapping her down.

"Maww!"

Uriko hissed in pain as she rose up, but was soon met with another tail lash, hitting her toward the wall next to Rei. Now that they were grouped together, it wouldn't be taken down by any more sneak attacks from the cats.

In a nutshell, they were in trouble…

* * *

On the floor a good foot away from the fighting, Nagi struggled to rise as she regained consciousness. However, the shock of pain from her bitten arm caused her to stumble back down to the ground. Nagi grit her teeth in pain and then tried again, but a small voice stopped her.

"Don't move."

Nagi slowly turned her head to see Mana moving over to her. The little girl looked a little worse for wear, as she had been hit when the dragon revived. Mana bent next to her and placed a hand on her twisted arm. Nagi grimaced in pain, but it soon faded and Mana went to work. Her small body began to glow lightly and the glow traced down to Nagi's arm. The bite marks and tears began to fade away and soon Nagi's arm was back to the way it was before, as though she had never been injured. Nagi rose up and checked on it, and found that it was completely healed. However, the rest of her body was still hurt from the crash from before.

"I'm sorry, but that's all the energy I could spare for now. You have to stop him before he reaches his full strength."

Nagi's eyes widened. "His full strength?"

"Yes." Mana nodded. "If he does, then nothing will stop him. But you can't kill him."

Nagi turned back to the beast, who had Uriko and Rei cornered to a wall.. How was she going to stop this thing? She had fought it before and had her arm used as a chew toy as a result. But that was when she was fighting alone. This time, she would have assistance, provided the two cat-girls weren't taken out of the fire. It would still be difficult especially if she wasn't going to kill it, but she couldn't imagine the problems they would have if this thing reached its full power. Looking back at Mana, she nodded.

"I will do my best."

Rearing her blade back, Nagi charged straight toward the dragon's side. Earlier, she had seen Uriko target the leg and figured out what the girl was up to. Blade reared back, Nagi cried out as she let her blade fly across the dragon's leg. With the beast being distracted, the hit scored home.

"Gnnhhhhhhhh!"

The dragon bellowed in pain as Nagi's strike cut deep. On reflex, it tail swung out, but Nagi was close enough to duck under it and through its legs. Reaching the other side, Nagi swung back and struck again. But her attack was mistimed and it only succeeded in scratching the tail, a move with angered the dragon and causing it to turn to her, knocking her back in doing so. Nagi growled, now loosing her advantage as the dragon came down on her. Nagi jumped back and the dragon pressed on. Nagi now found herself in the same situation she was before.

"Rwarrh!"

From out of nowhere, Rei and Uriko jumped toward the side of the beast, with Rei in pounce and Uriko with a flying kick. But the beast spread its wing open in that instant, knocking them out of their attack and toward the floor again. Nagi tried to make an attack out of it, but the dragon was still facing her and it bash her down with its head. Nagi was now at the mercy of the creature.

Judging by the way it began to summon up its fire, it had none…

* * *

"Ghh…"

From the debris of the damaged shrine, Long now made his way back to the land of the living. Unfortunately, it wasn't very pleasant. The first thing he became aware of with the flare of pain that rippled through his entire body. Passing that, the screams alerted him next, followed by thunderous roars. Taking it all in, he finally recalled what happened to him. In his effort to defeat the dragon, he had maxed out nearly all of his beast power. It could have succeeded had not been for the unusual power of the beast.

Slowly he turned his head around toward the direction of the battle, where he saw the combined efforts of Uriko and Rei against the monster. Struggling to regain his footing, he was then greeted by the presence of Nagi, in her Spurious form. But she too had fallen and now the dragon was ready to incinerate her. Long steadied himself. He was in no position to fight this beast, far less to actually think to win. But they had to use everything they had left to beat this thing.

If not, then this dragon would destroy everything.

With a grunt, Long forced his muscles into motion, dashing toward the beast with all the strength he could muster. The beast was still focused on the fallen Nagi, with it flaming breath beginning to steam out of its mouth. Pressing on, Long charged and slammed his shoulder and body into the dragon's neck. The dragon released its flame a second afterward, blasting away from Nagi and into the rooftop, demolishing it and causing it to rain down debris within the shrine. A groan was followed by a short stumble on the part of the dragon and it seemed that there was finally a weakness with the beast. But it seemed that Long would be the one to pay for it. His rush had taken out all the strength he had left in him and now he was prone on the ground. The anger dragon turned to him and snarled in rage. Fire began to brew again in its mouth, but a loud shout caught his attention.

"Rah!"

In a flash, Nagi charged at the dragon, letting her blade soar through the air. The dragon moved to strike, but it was slow in coming and Nagi managed to evade its attack and slash across its chest. Scales tore away and the beast bellowed in pain. Nagi pressed on with a kick to the same area, causing it to hurt more. A third attack was on the way, but the dragon backed off, causing Nagi to miss.

'_Oh, no!'_

The open claw of the dragon soon swatted her aside. Nagi rolled, but was scratched somewhat. The dragon prepared to advance on her but another cry split through the air.

_A feline cry…_

Rei pounced upon the dragon and grabbed hold of it neck, digging her teeth into the hard scales. Though it wasn't hurting the dragon much, the beast thrashed about, trying to get her off. But Rei clung fast, digging her claws in deeper as she tried to bite in. Uriko too attacked from the opposite side, kicking and scratching the dragon wherever she could while it struggled to pry Rei off its neck. Nagi followed suit, slashing at the dragon while keeping her distance. Soon, the dragon bore several slash mark from the combined efforts of both Uriko and Nagi while Rei continued to hold on it neck. Finally, the beast roared aloud and snapped its neck hard to the side. Rei was hit by one of the horns and knocked off. The dragon then summoned its flare, only this time it chest began to glow bright orange because of it. The two remaining fighters back away as the dragon unleashed its most devastating attack.

**SNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

By swiping its head sideway, the dragon unleashed a firewave upon the entire area. The two were unable to to aviod the flames and where blown away as the fire demolished the grounds around the dragon. Luckily they were still alive, but Nagi's crimson scales had darkened and Uriko's fur was scorched. Amidst the inferno circle, the dragon bellowed aloud, seeming reveling in the destruction. But from the sidelines, another figure appeared behind the flames.

**HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLL!**

The flame parted as a canine figure hurtled through the fire and into the dragon's chest. The beast roared aloud as it was hit with a punch powerful enough to actually cause the beast to fall backward. A low groan came up from the dragon before it lay still. Within the flames, the wolfen figure reverted back to his human form and knelt down weakly.

"Yugo!"

The wolf zoanthrope panted heavily. His body was ravaged with scars from the fight with both the dragon and the Unborn, but he was fine for the most part. The flames calmed down as Nagi and Uriko came up to him.

"Yugo, are you…?"

Suddenly, Yugo shot up and punched her right in the face. Nagi fell backward and Uriko looked at Yugo disbelieving.

"What'd you do that for?" she shot at him after reverting to her human form. "She helped us fight that dragon."

Yugo panted. "She wants…to kill it."

Uriko shook her head. "If she did, then she would have long ago when we were fighting."

Yugo blinked and looked back at the dragon. Indeed, the beast was scarred across the scales and several of those marks could only have been done by Nagi's blade. Given the strength of the blade, Nagi could have easily impaled the dragon long ago if she wished. Since the beast was still alive, it's obvious that she didn't.

"Oh…"

A shimmer of light caused the two to nearly jump. Turning to the source, they saw Mana next to the dragon. Her hands outstretched over it, Mana concentrated hard as she evoked the seal onto the beast until finally the black-scales and leathery wings began to fade away, being replaced by the worn, unconscious figure of the man who served as its vessel. Ryoho.

"It is finally done." Mana breathed, nearly falling on top of her guardian in exhaustion. Uriko moved over to her while Yugo went to opposite direction. Uriko bent down to help the girl to her feet.

"Thank you…for everything." she said softly. Looking down, she then added. "I'm sorry for all of this. If I had not been distracted, I could have sealed the dragon a while ago."

Uriko waved her hand. "About that. That was really a dragon?"

Mana blinked before she realized that Uriko didn't really know what happened here. She was about to explain when a cry came up from the sides.

"Come on, stay with me!"

Uriko looked over and instantly saw what was going on. Alice and Yugo were around Shin, with Alice trying to shake the youth. His face was beginning to pale and his eyes were almost closed. Uriko dashed over there immediately.

"Shin! Wake up."

Shin's eyes began to settle close, as though he wasn't paying any attention. The blood was practically pouring out of his wound, despite Alice's efforts to hold it in. Tears were beginning to form in Uriko's eyes as Shin's breathing began growing shallow. From across the way, Nagi, who had revived from Yugo's punch, backed away. She knew she was the one responsible for this.

'…_Shin…'_

She turned to Mana, who had limped up beside her. "Can't you help him? Like you did me?"

Mana lowered her head again. "I'm sorry, but I used up the last of my strength on the seal. I'm…really sorry."

Nagi said nothing as she simply stared at the scene before her. _Shin…_ He had become a close friend to her, even though she didn't remember who she was. And now, she was responsible for what happened to him. _'I'm sorry, Shin… So sorry…'_

The group was still trying to revive the ninja when they became aware of faint growling. Looking over to the right, they saw Rei approach them, still in her beast form. Uriko's eyes widened. _'Oh no. Now what?'_ None of them were strong enough to fight her should she do anything. And they were in no condition to fight with Shin dying before them.

"Rei…"

As Rei closed in, her growls soon began low purring, confusing the group. She bent down to Shin and pushed Alice's hand away with her face. Alice was surprised and Rei began to lick at Shin's wound, clearing the blood away with her tongue. The group was stunned as Rei continued cleaning the wound. Alice soon blinked as she realized that Rei was really helping. The blood began to lessen and Shin started to regain consciousness. His eyes rolled open and Rei finally stopped licking.

"R…ei…"

The lynx lifted her head slightly and laid it on his chest. Alice replaced the bandage and settled it on the wound between two and smiled/sighed.

"I think he'll make it."


	35. Joys and Regrets

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

-

Chap. 34

-

The coppery eyes of the eagle zoanthrope slowly opened to white. As his vision cleared, a blur of blue began to enter in his sight and it soon solidified into a familiar figure.

"…Rei…?"

The girl turned to him and her face lit up brightly. "Shin, you're finally awake!"

Shin began to smile, but was stopped when he became aware of the soreness and dull pain that rippled through his body. Forcing it away, he asked her. "Where?"

"The hospital." she answered softly. "You were hurt badly."

His memory began to trace back a bit to the battle as well as faint images of the dragon as he had blacked in and out of consciousness.

"Are you…okay?"

A warm smile graced her lips. "Yes. It was you we had to worry about." Her gaze turned away, lowering to the floor. "We…I almost lost you."

Shin sighed and lifted his hand up in an effort to reach her arm. "I'm…sorry to make you worry about me."

Seeing his act, Rei quickly moved up her hand and lightly clasped it with his. "It's okay, really."

Shin's eyes narrowed slightly. "Something seems…different about you."

Rei blinked at the comment and was about to respond when the door to the room opened up. In stepped Uriko, a cheek bandaged and her wrist wrapped in similar fashion.

"Rei, are you…?" Upon seeing Shin awake, she almost squealed. "Shin, you're awake!" She turned back around. "I'll go tell Kenji."

A short silence passed and then Shin spoke. "They're both here?"

Rei nodded. "Yeah. Kenji and Uriko were both caught on the receiving end of the dragon's fire."

"Dragon? Oh, yeah …" His memory began to return more and he soon recalled the reason for his injury, and it wasn't the dragon.

"Is…Nagi here?" he asked slowly.

"No." the azure girl answered. "She's at the Ohgami's. She told me what happened and she says she's sorry."

Shin became quiet once again as his eyes lowered to his side, where the pain had been originating. The wound caused by Nagi's blade... But he knew it wasn't her fault. Ever since the fight between them had started, he knew that.

"…She didn't have to apologize."

The door burst open again, with Uriko walking in. A minute later, Kenji came in from behind her. He was in worse shape that Uriko, for he had bandages on both wrists as well as his upper torso.

"See, he's up." To Shin. "Oh, I forgot. Are you okay?"

The youth nodded carefully. "Yeah. More or less."

"Good." Uriko affirmed. "Now you don't have to stay in this room anymore, Rei."

When Shin's face shifted to surprise, Uriko explained. "She's been in this room waiting for you to wake up for almost a week."

Surprise turned into mild shock. "A week? You waited…? I've been unconscious for a week?"

"Five days to be exact." Kenji replied. "Even with your powers, you lost a lot of blood. It took time for you to recover."

Shin's face shifted back to its normal calm, but then he asked. "What about the shrine? The dragon? The little girl?"

Kenji replied. "Mana disappeared with Ryoho just before the medical crews arrived. The next day, the shrine was locked down by UN teams; Gado's work to cover up what happened at the shrine."

"Hm… So it's over."

Kenji shook his head and lent on the wall for support. "The earthquakes and zoanthrope violence may have stopped, but tensions are high. A lot of people were hurt in this and many more are afraid." His face turned grim. "Things are going to be tough for awhile."

"Don't be such a downer, Kenji." Uriko shot, frowning. "It could've been worse. That dragon could have turned everyone into marshmallows."

"That's true." Rei replied. Then with a feral grin. "Although I think you would look good as a marshmallow."

Uriko pouted. "That's not funny, crazy girl."

"Hehe…" The trio turned to look at Shin lightly chuckling at their display. It was soon cut off by when his hand reached up to hold his side. Nevertheless, he was still laughing a bit.

"Ow. Don't make me laugh."

This however, caused everyone else to laugh too, hurting themselves all the while…

* * *

_Another room…_

Jane sat quietly by the edge of the bed, looking out of the nearby window. Like her younger compatriots, she was injured and battered from the night of fighting. But unlike them, she had few bandages on her, mostly out of pride. She was a tough woman; no need to wear bandages when she felt she didn't have too. Still, she wasn't always strong. That night had shown her a particular weakness. She had lost control of her bestial form and went berserk. If not for her father intervening when he did, she could have killed a lot a people. Not hurt, killed. She knew what she was capable of and there would have been fatalities. There was no reason to sugarcoat it.

She was tough, especially on herself…

Her thoughts kept her so occupied that she failed to notice the door opening up and a man walking up to her. When he stood beside her, only then did she notice. But she refused to turn to him. She didn't, out of all people, for Long to see her weak. He wouldn't say that she was, but she didn't want his pity.

As she continued to stare out, she felt the bed change in weight, telling her that he was sitting right beside her. Yet he didn't say a word. She almost smiled. She was glad for his silence. She knew he would have loved nothing more than to speak with her. Yet she felt like silence was an even better way of communicating between the two of them. For her, it showed the he was being understanding of her, which in effect, told her that he knew what it was like or at the very least sympathize.

Sympathy…she could live with that…

But she didn't want this to be a give-and-take-situation. Long has always been so kind to her, despite his solitary nature. She was even starting to remember her father's wedding, where a few guests teased about her and Long having a relationship. At the time, there was a mutual understanding between them, but as time went on, it turned into something else. Close friends perhaps, at least that's what she thought. But she knew there was more to the two of them than friendship.

Shaking her thoughts away, she returned them to the present, which ironically reminded her that Long was still there. Sighing to herself, she slowly lent against him, her back on his shoulder. But she had miscalculated a bit and had slipped against his chest. Her eyes were widened a moment, but she slowly began to relax. He wasn't complaining after all. Perhaps looking weak isn't so bad. At least, not in front of him…

If she only knew how contented she looked right now…

* * *

_Elsewhere_

Gado gazed out the window of the hotel he was staying in. His unscarred eye slowly scanned the area before him. The earthquakes had done a number from what he saw, but it could have been much worse. No one was reported killed, although there were many with injuries and much of the damage was structural. But that wasn't what was prevalent over the lion zonathrope's mind now.

"I know that stance."

His eyebrow rose. "Jenny. I didn't hear you come in."

"You're not supposed to." She replied, stealthily walking up behind him. "And you're not getting away by changing the subject." Jenny's voice then softened. "What is it?"

"Hm." A moment of silence passed, nothing new between the two. Then he answered her, "Nothing I guess. But I almost lost control out there. And I almost did something terrible."

"That a lot of almost's, no?" she replied. When she found him that night, he was standing over a defeated and unconscious Shina. However, his face was one of slight terror. When she asked what was wrong, he said nothing and simply carried his daughter away.

"As I said, it's nothing."

She knew there was something more there, something that would cause the normally stoic soldier to react that way. But then again, that night had been a difficult one. Even for her. She had to fight the raging instinct of the beast within her and it had made her job quite difficult. Especially with many people become injured. Her instincts kept telling her to feed on her prey, only to realize that she was beginning to regard them as prey. She had to calm herself down several times, causing Stun to worry. She had always been a creature of the night, but this was the one time when she feared it. What she could have done? What she almost succumbed in doing…

_Almost…_

"Yeah. Nothing." she replied softly as she held her husband's arm.

* * *

Two days later, the four were released from the hospital (although under strict orders from Alice to be more careful and after Uriko was grounded for disobeying her). As they walked together to their respective homes, a familiar sound echoed from the side of one of the alleyways

"Arf!"

"Is that…Mana?" Uriko peered into the alley and soon enter in. Rei followed close behind and the two boys followed as afterward. After turning a corner within, they found Mana and Ryoho standing in wait of them.

"We've just come to say our thanks once again." Mana said. "Much damage would have followed if you had not stopped the dragon in time."

"Well, you don't have to thank us." Kenji replied. "It was Yugo who took it down."

"Yes. And I expressed my gratitude to him as well as the Spurious."

"Oh. Nagi."

"Yes." Her head lowered a bit. "Sadly, I could not return her to normal, but she has accepted it. Another thing I am grateful to her for." Her head lifted back up and she beamed. "She has vanquished the Unborn for good and its evil shadow will threaten us no more."

"What about Xion?" asked Shin.

"He was nowhere to be found. But if he is alive, he will be in the same condition as Nagi, without the Unborn to influence him."

"I don't think you have to worry about him." Rei replied.

"What do you mean?"

Turning to him, she winked. "I'll tell you about it later."

Both Kenji and Shin looked at her in puzzlement, but she said nothing more on the subject. They looked back at the pair.

"It is time for us to leave now." She waved her arms out and bowed to the four. "May you be eternally blessed for your acts."

Ryoho bowed as well and a sudden flash of light blinded them, causing them to cover their eyes. When the light faded away, Mana and Ryoho were gone and only a distant bark to signal their disappearance.

"Goodbye."

* * *

_AN: One more chapter left_


	36. Way of the Heart

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

-

_**Epilogue**_

-

_The next day…_

Shin turned the corner toward the street where Saori's restaurant was. He was still a bit sore from that perilous night and his side ached, but he had to check on the situation of the restaurant. So much so that he left his home early to find out. If it was gone, then his home would be in serious jeopardy. Arriving at the shop, he was a bit surprised to find it open. It was still early in the morning for it to be opening up. He approached the restaurant and entered inside, where he found the assistant manager, Akira, cleaning up a few things.

"Hey Shin, you're early."

"I just recovered from my injuries." Shin answered. After his revival, he had called in to tell Saori that he was injured and wouldn't be able to make it for some time. Strangely enough, it was Akira he had spoken with on the phone as well. "I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Well Ms. Saori sent this to my house a couple of days ago. Did you read yours too?"

Shin blinked. "Mine? Was I supposed to receive one?"

Akira looked as Shin surprised and then reached over the counter, producing a sheet of paper. Handing it to Shin, he said. "Here read."

Shin took the letter and looked over. It read…

-

_To Akira…_

_I will be going away for some time on a personal…mission, per say. I don't know when I'll be back or if I'll be able to return at all. Therefore, I'm leaving the restaurant in your charge. I also want Shin to take over as assistant manager, but not until he graduates from school. I've already set up the necessary paperwork, which is enclosed within this document as well as a copy in Shin's letter, to whom I've sent a letter as well. This restaurant is now in your care, Akira. I'm counting on you and Shin to take care of it until my return._

_Take care,_

_Saori._

-

"What?" he said dumbfounded. "She left?"

Akira shrugged. "I don't get it either. But according to the note, she left this store in our care."

Shin scanned over it again. "This is only valid when I graduate. This is weird."

Shin handed back the letter and Akira placed it on the counter again. "She's set everything up already. She even had some extra funds I wasn't even aware of."

"But why me?" he questioned, shaking his head slightly. "I've only been working here for a few months."

"True." The man then smiled. "But I can understand that much. You are the most responsible person around here and you know how things work." He walked around behind the counter and turned to Shin. "Don't worry. I help teach you how to become a good assistant by the time you're out of school."

"I just don't think I've earned this."

"Hey, if Ms. Saori thinks you earned it, then you have." he reasoned. "I've always trusted her judgment."

"Thanks." Shin said finally. "I appreciate it."

* * *

_School Area _

"Aw man, this sucks. After all of this and school was still open."

Kenji and Uriko walked away from the school and down the block. After the weekend ended, they weren't sure whether to go to school or not since an earlier earthquake had rattled it before and there was a good chance that the recent earthquake did more damage. But it turned out that it wasn't as bad as they thought, since the strongest waves were around the shrine area. So after their release from the hospital, the school was repaired enough for students to return, much to Uriko's chagrin.

"There are worse things." Kenji remarked. Considering what they had gone through, that was more than true.

"Yeah, you would say that." the girl sighed. "I'm starting to think you actually like going to school, Kenji."

"Hnh…"

Uriko soon stopped walking and Kenji looked at her in question. The cat zoanthrope seemed to be in thought about something and she finally spoke up. "You know, there's something we need to discuss." She looked around a bit and saw a bench by the sidewalk. "Uh, could we sit down?"

"Okay." was the quiet reply from Kenji.

As they sat down, Uriko kept her eyes forward and away from Kenji. She had been thinking about it all day, but didn't know how to start it out. Oh well, I guess I'll just come out with it.

"Kenji. That night before you went out to fight Kohryu…" _'Oh please don't let it have be my imagination.'_ "Did you say it?"

"…What do you mean?"

He almost hid it, but she heard a twinge of nervousness in his voice. _'Unless I imagined that too.'_ Casting aside her doubt (for the most part) she continued. "Did you say…that you loved me?" Her voice began to drop. "I understand that you knocked me out so that I wouldn't follow you, but I think I heard your voice, that you said that you loved me. Did I dream that or imagine…?"

"Yes, Uriko. I did say it."

Uriko stopped dead in her tracks as soon as he said that. _He really said that…_ She finally looked over at him to see him staring ahead. _How could he be so calm about it?_ But upon closer inspection, she saw that he just in focus, a habit of his to deal with nervousness and/or anxiety.

"And…you meant it?"

"…Yes."

Uriko turned her head slightly and then suddenly bounded up to her feet. Kenji was surprised by this action and looked at her to see her bending down to him smiling broadly. He was about to ask why when the answer came.

In a very sweet kiss…

Very little could surprise Kenji, much less stun him into submission. But apparently, a kiss from the brunette girl in front of him was more than enough. His eyes rolled closed as he returned it gently. Uriko soon broke away, much to Kenji's chagrin, but he was just as glad to see her smiling face.

"Good." Uriko reached around his arm and pulled him up from the seat. "Because I would have hated it if I imagined the whole thing."

As Kenji stood up fully, Uriko moved in close to him, briefly leaning her head on his shoulder. Kenji didn't seem to mind it; in fact he tightened the hold between them slightly. As they began walking down the street together, Uriko said one more thing.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I love you too, Kenji."

* * *

_Forest _

The eyes of the Unborn zoanthrope slowly opened to meet a haze of light. The first thing that registered in the mind of the person was that it was his mind. There was nothing else there. No dark presence that had invaded his mind for countless years now. Not even a trace of the darkness as before. His vision cleared and with it, a thrilling revelation.

'I am free…' 

The haze of light turned to green and began to recognize branches and leaves. _Trees…_ But another object came into his vision. Blue hair, golden eyes, _it couldn't be…?_

"Uranus…?"

The woman smiled down on him as she cradled his head on her lap, sitting in the middle of a forest grove far from civilization. Her hand was softly grazing across his silver locks of her as she looked down at his astonished face. It had taken some time for him to revive, but it was time she had spent well. After the battle in the shrine, Uranus quietly slipped in and took his injured body out of there. She had seen the others injured from the fight with the dragon, but the siren from the ambulances told her that they would be fine. She then disappeared to a hidden retreat deep within the woods where she sent her letters. One to Akira and one to Shin, although the latter was more personal. _'I will miss him.'_ she thought in contemplation. The boy was smart as well as determined, even if he did push himself a bit too much at times. Oddly enough, the reason she noticed him was that he had the same golden eyes as she did. And as she knew him better, she got to admire him. But her desire was focused on the silvery man before her. After the letters, she simply waited for him to revive; the man she had been searching for since she saw him.

_Xion…_

It was during the chaos of the Tabula seal. She was a sad creature then, born within the confines of Tylon as a weapon and escaping. She knew she had a connection with Uriko, henceforth also with Rei, but she wasn't a clone as with Long and Shenlong. It was something far stronger than that. But she never found out what it was exactly and it saddened her all the more. As she wandered the world, she had sensed a powerful and dark aura and followed it, keeping herself hidden as the battles waged around her. When she found it, she saw that it had originated from Xion, who was in battle with Yugo. She watched as Yugo struck the final blow, knocking him out. While the wolf zoanthrope went to destroy the Tabula tablet, she had moved in close to him to determine what kind of creature was he. But when he opened his eyes, she saw that he wasn't the evil creature that had been fighting.

And it endeared her…

Without as much as a whisper, she whisked him out of their without notice to Yugo. But as she did, she sensed the darkness within him growing and it would only be a matter of time before it possessed him again. So she was forced to leave him behind. But she promised to find him again and stay with him this time, despite what had happened. She knew that he would be drawn into another conflict and watched him, hiding her identity as well as obtaining funds thought to have been lost within Tylon's destruction. It was more than enough to start her restaurant and build a small getaway place within these woods.

_All for this moment…_

Xion meanwhile was frozen in her gaze. He had only a glimpse of the beautiful woman that was over him in his dreams. He remembered her from his rescue from Yugo, when their eyes met the second time after she had gotten them out. That was how he knew her name. It was the only thing that kept him from going completely insane within the control of the Unborn. _But how? How did she find him? What does she want with him?_ Although it didn't matter too much in her embrace, he thought he should still know.

"Where am I? How did I…?"

"Shh…" She placed a slender finger gently on his lips. "Rest now. We can talk later."

Xion blinked once and remained quiet. She was right. The questions could wait. Right now, he just wanted to stay here, in this place at this time.

_In heaven, with his angel…_

* * *

_Shin's/Rei's residence _

After school, Shin went to work to begin his new assignment as a trainee for assistant manager. It appeared that what Akira said was true, for Shin performed his duties quite well and although there was still much for him to learn, there was little doubt that he would be able to catch on. Because of his training, he was also let off early and thus he was able to get home before the sun even set.

"Shin. You're home early."

Shin was a bit surprised. He expected for Rei to be hanging out with Uriko today. "Yeah. A strange thing happened today. Saori disappeared and assigned me and Akira to keep up the restaurant."

"Ah, yes."

Shin cocked an eyebrow at her. "Rei, did you know about this?"

"Yes. A letter was left for you." She bent down to the side and picked up the aforementioned letter, still in it envelop. "You must have missed it when you left earlier today."

"Hm. Yeah I guess." He took the letter and began to read it over.

-

_To Shin…_

_I will be going away for some time. It's strange, I know, but there is something that I must do. In the meantime, I have left Akira in charge of the restaurant and have asked for him to train you as an assistant manager until your school years are up, where you can apply for the job. I know what you're thinking, that you don't deserve it. But nothing could be further from the truth. You are the brightest person I know and a quick study. When we meet again, I expect that you would have gotten more of a life by then. But until then, keep the skies._

_Take care,_

_Saori._

_P.S. Stop hiding your feelings and tell her how you feel._

-

"Are you going to miss her?"

"Yes." he replied softly, despite the light grimace from Saori's last remark. "I feel she's given us so much. I don't know what I would have done if not for her."

"You would have found a way." the azure-haired girl affirmed while moving beside him. "I know you would have."

"Rei." He slowly turned to her, becoming deathly silent for awhile. Rei was beginning to think that something was wrong when he spoke again. "I want you to know…I appreciate all your trust in me. Just when I think that sometimes I won't be able to go on, you continue to have faith in me."

Rei's eyes softened at this confession and she replied. "It is not hard. You are the strongest person I know. And you always take care of me." Her head lowered. "Sometimes I don't know what I would be like…without you."

Shin stared at her for a minute and then lifted a hand to her chin. Rei perked her head up to look at him and found her face locked in place. Not by his finger, this was still on the tip of her chin, but by his golden eyes. She found herself enraptured by them, but not as much as when he slowly closed them and the distance between them to tenderly kissed her on the lips. He soon suddenly back away, shock registering in his mind and eyes.

"Rei…I'm…"

Rei didn't give him the chance to take back what she thought…by what she knew was the most wonderful thing to happen to her as she silenced him with a kiss of her own. In was just as soft and just as sweet. She parted from him after a minute and noticed that both of them were holding their breaths. It took another minute for them to release it and after a long silence, Rei whispered.

"That was…nice."

Shin didn't say anything. He simply stared at her briefly before closing his eyes. He then stepped forward and placed his arms around her in a warm embrace. Rei looked up at him as his eyes reopened and a smile was lit across his face.

"My darling Rei…"

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. This came out a bit better than I hoped. I hope this wasn't too sappy for your taste, but I had to really. I would like to thank…_

_-_

_Macky, Tiger5913, Indigo Siren, raikujin, cuu, ziki, Soundwood, Blindfold, moonwolf0, Sheila __a.k.a. (whatever it is you are going by nowadays), Duo maxwell guy, and Ryu_

_-_

…_for all your reviews and support. I would never have finished this without you (Okay, I would have, but it wouldn't be nearly as enjoyable.)_

_P.S. Read on below if you want to end this with a little humor…_

* * *

_Extra_

Busuzima slowly peered out of the side of the wrecked building; his eyes roving about left and right. It was well in the evening, a good time to slip into the crowds and away from this area. It had taken some slippery work to get away from Shenlong and he still had the scratches to prove it. He didn't remember how though. The last thing he remembered was his fight with the tiger zoanthrope. Shenlong was acting unusually vicious, but Busuzima was able to hold him off. But the more he fought, the less he was able to keep himself in focus. Eventually, whatever it was that occurred wore off, but his thoughts were distracted by the phenomenon and Shenlong attacked him continuously. Busuzima had to retreat and Shenlong pursued him throughout the entire night. It took another two days for him to get Shenlong off his trail, but he stayed hidden another couple of days just to be certain. _'Being a chameleon has its advantages.'_ He proceeded to turn around the alley corner and saw the streets up ahead. He raised a fist in triumph.

"Haha! I always survive!"

He began to make his way toward the street when a black shadow descended from above and right in his path. Busuzima stopped and looked at the figure and gasped.

"N-No! Not you!" 

"I've found you. Now you will pay for what you've done to me!"

Busuzima soon found himself on the receiving end of an enraged Insect…

**BHAMPH! POW! POW! WHAM! KAPOW! GUUUAAAAAHHHHHH!**


End file.
